Pour le sourire d'Hermione
by KatherineLou
Summary: "Moi j'ai même vendu mon âme au diable pour ton sourire". Le sourire d'Hermione ne devait jamais s'effacer. Pas devant lui, pas à cause de lui.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Voici ma première fiction avec plusieurs chapitres. Elle se portera sur le coupe Hermione / Fred et plus si affinités. Je vous laisse la découvrir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues. Merci pour votre lecture_

Être à Pré au lard avec Cho Chang lui semblait irréel. Elle marchait à ses côtés, d'un pas léger, et son odeur enivrante montant à la tête d'Harry. Rien ne lui semblait important à présent. Ni les rumeurs qui circulaient sur son compte, les regards dégoûtés qu'il croisait, l'Ordre, même Voldemort lui paraissait grotesque. Le sourire qui s'était échoué au coin de ses lèvres semblait y avoir élu résidence et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine. Il la suivait aveuglément et se mit à penser que le village ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais, je te laisse choisir, je suis sûr que tu connais bien mieux que moi les lieux appropriés.

Cho lui sourit en arquant un sourcil. Approprié. Ce mot avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu le retenir. Approprié à quoi ? À un rendez-vous amoureux ? C'était le 14 février et l'invitation de Cho ressemblait à un rendez-vous amoureux, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait mentionné. Était cela ? Harry pensa qu'il aurait bien besoin des conseils de Sirius en matière de fille. Il n'y connaissait rien. Il ne connaissait ni ses attentes ni ses doutes ou ses espoirs pour cette journée. Il la laissait le guider sans savoir réellement ce dont elle avait envie.

Mais, après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait embrassé, elle qui lui avait proposé d'aller ensemble à Pré au lard, plus ou moins. En faite, c'était un quiproquo, mais, peu importe, ce qui comptait réellement c'est qu'il était là, avec la fille de ses rêves. Son estomac faisait des sauts périlleux et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne l'entende.

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas Hermione Granger ?

Harry se retourna brusquement. Le noir. Et une pierre tomba dans son ventre. Il se demanda d'ailleurs d'où elle pouvait bien provenir. C'était Hermione, assisse dans un bar qu'il ne connaissait pas, près de la fenêtre, en grande discussion. Hermione et ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Hermione et son rire qu'il connaissait si bien qu'il semblait l'entendre malgré la vitre qui les séparait et le brouhaha des passants. Ce rire que lui seul pouvait lui décrocher et qui aurait percé la marque des ténèbres elle-même. Ses yeux pétillaient ce qui lui donna l'air d'être sortie d'un conte. Bien trop belle pour être réelle. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi heureuse. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, simples et élégants, ses cheveux brillaient grâce à un fin rayon de soleil venu chatouiller son visage et sa main tenait étroitement enlacée une autre, beaucoup plus grande. Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent vers son propriétaire et la pierre tomba un peu plus bas.

-Ce n'est pas le frère de ton ami Ronald, Fred ou George, ils font parti de l'A.D eux aussi non ? Je n'arrive jamais à les reconnaître.

Mais Harry se fichait bien de ce que Cho disait. Il se fichait bien que ce soit Fred ou Georges qui tenait étroitement la main d'Hermione et qui la couvrait de baisers. Peu lui importait de savoir quel membre de la famille Weasley se tenait à ses côtés. Hermione ne pouvait pas être ici avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Ron. Alors la pierre au fond de son estomac remonta dans sa gorge et il sentit des frissons parcourir son être tout entier. Il voulait partir le plus loin possible, oublier cette image. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Hermione était une grande fille, ses histoires ne le regardaient pas. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait faire taire le monstre dans sa poitrine.

-Harry, tu te sens bien ?

Harry revint sur terre et, sans se retourner, s'entendit marmonner une excuse pour son comportement. Après tout, Cho était là et c'est tout ce qui aurait dû compter. Mais alors, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, Hermione leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Ce qu'elle y vit dut lui glacer le sang et elle se figea sur place. Harry soutint son regard et un voile passa dans celui d'Hermione. Elle retira sa main de Fred ou George et se leva, pour partir à sa rencontre. Mais Harry ne voulait pas la voir, il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il se savait capable de lui balancer tout ce qu'il y avait de plus affreux. Car Hermione venait de le blesser, son cœur participait à une bataille explosive dont il était le perdant. Il prit Cho par la main et l'emmena à toute vitesse loin de ce bar, loin d'Hermione, loin de son sourire. Il sentit de petites perles au fond de ses yeux et se promit de ne pas les laisser couler.

-Harry.

Il entendit Hermione l'appeler, sa voix était désespérée, mais il s'en fichait bien. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et l'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons. Il entendit Cho lui parler, lui demandant ce qu'il se passait et où il l'emmenait. Il ne répondait pas. Il avait mal et ne comprenait par la raison de cette douleur.

-Harry, reviens.

Il voulait s'éloigner, toujours plus. Il pensa qu'il parviendrait peut-être à transplaner, aller en Australie ou sur Mars. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il se demanda si le transplanage pouvait s'appliquer aux autres planètes. Il se promit de poser la question au professeur McGonagall dès son retour et si sa réponse était positive, il s'entraînerait alors jours et nuits pour y parvenir.

-Harry James Potter tu vas t'arrêter et m'écouter maintenant ! Cesse de faire l'enfant. Harry, je te préviens, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort.

Mais alors qu'il bifurquait dans une allée sombre qu'il ne connaissait pas, entraînant Cho dans sa fuite, une grande main se posa sur son épaule et le plaqua contre le mur. Il lâcha Cho et ne vit rien d'autre que deux yeux bleus, remplis de colère. Il ne cilla pas, ne résista pas. Mais il posa sa main sur sa baguette, prêt à se défendre et à attaquer celui qui lui avait volé le sourire d'Hermione.

-Fred, lâche-le.

Alors c'était Fred, il aurait dû s'en douter. Bien plus fourbe que son frère, bien plus charmeur, il avait envoûté Hermione, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione et détesta ce qu'il y vit. La peur mêlée à la colère déformait les traits de son amie. Elle ressemblait à une lionne prête à attaquer, ses joues étaient rouges et de petites gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de son front. Elle avait couru et Harry pouvait sentir son odeur jusqu'ici. Cette odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur. Cette odeur qui apaisait Harry, qu'importe les circonstances.

-Tu vas me répondre ou tu comptes rester là à me fusiller du regard ?

Et c'est comme si une bataille s'était engagée dans son corps et son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler. Il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, lui demander calmement ce qu'elle faisait avec Fred dans ce bar et quelle était la nature de leur relation. Mais, tel un animal blessé, il choisit l'attaque, pour ne pas être blessé, encore une fois.

-Et toi Hermione, tu vas m'expliquer ? C'est quoi ça, vous deux ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui Hermione ? Explique-moi !

Il avait hurlé ses mots comme s'ils pouvaient l'atteindre et la faire reculer. Éloigne-toi, ne me regarde pas.

-Harry, je suis désolée…

-Désolée ?

Il s'entendit éclater d'un rire sans joie qu'il détesta aussitôt. Il s'avança vers Hermione, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien et cette dernière recula. Il aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure toute la colère qui s'était emparée de lui, mais un bras lui barra le passage.

-Doucement Potter.

Hermione croisa le regard de Fred et ce dernier enleva son bras de la poitrine d'Harry. Alors elle s'avança vers lui, lentement. Elle semblait avoir peur et Harry se détesta pour cela. Il avait vu de nombreuses fois la peur cogner au fond des yeux de son amie et c'est lui qui l'apaisait par un mot, un regard ou un baiser. Et il se rendit compte, à ce moment-là, que les baisers de son amie ne lui étaient pas réservés. Qu'un autre en profitait et sa gorge se serra. Sa voix devint basse, grave et elle se mit à trembler.

-Que tu ne le dises pas à Ron, je comprends. Mais moi ! Moi Hermione. Pourquoi tu me l'as caché, je suis ton meilleur ami. Je ne t'ai jamais jugé. Je ne comprends pas

Il s'était approché et Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle baissa les yeux et Harry devina que ces derniers se remplissaient de larmes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, c'était de la voir pleurer. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était de sa faute. Alors, lentement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il y vit la douleur et la honte, ses yeux hurlaient, mais ses lèvres restaient serrées, comme par crainte de lancer une triste vérité. Et son cœur s'arrêta. Ne jamais la faire pleurer, ne jamais la blesser. Il avait envie de se cogner, de lui demander pardon, par tous les moyens possibles. Le sourire d'Hermione ne devait jamais s'effacer. Pas devant lui, pas à cause de lui. Alors il prit le poignet d'Hermione et en caressa le creux. Harry savait que ce geste apaisait son amie. C'était comme une sorte de code entre eux. Le poignet d'Hermione et la nuque d'Harry. Harry n'avait jamais connu les démonstrations affectives. Il n'avait pas grandit comme les autres, entourés des bras de ses parents. Ils ne connaissaient rien des bienfaits que pouvait procurer une étreinte. Alors, Hermione lui avait appris. Et, dans leur pudeur respective, ils s'accordaient ces gestes, parfois, quand les circonstances l'imposaient.

-Je pensais que tu ne me regarderais plus de la même façon. J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Et je viens de te prouver que tu avais raison. Bravo, Hermione, comme toujours, tu sais que je suis le plus grand des idiots.

Elle sourit.

-Il est gentil avec toi ?

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête et reposa ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Et celui-ci vit une petite étincelle en ressortir.

-Tu sais, c'est arriver comme ça.

-Je n'en doute pas, on en reparlera plus tard. Pardonne-moi.

Elle lui lança un regard désolé et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harry sentit une douce chaleur se déposer à l'endroit où les lèvres d'Hermione avaient touché sa peau. Il lâcha ses mains après les avoir embrassés et se tourna vers Fred qui ne les avait pas quittés. Harry se plaça face à lui, sans sourciller et pointa un doigt sur la poitrine de ce dernier.

-Si jamais son sourire quitte ses lèvres par ta faute, crois-moi Weasley, je ferais de ta vie un tel enfer que tu préféreras la compagnie de Voldemort.

Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, la main d'Hermione se posa sur son épaule et il referma la bouche rapidement. Son amie lui indiqua la présence de Cho et murmura assez bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

-Emmène-la chez Madame Pieddodu, c'est parfait pour la Saint Valentin.

-Oui, c'est parfait pour vous, joli cœur.

Fred lui lança un clin d'œil et tous deux le laissèrent planter là, face au regard inquisiteur de Cho.

-Euh… J'ai réfléchi, on pourrait aller dans ce bar avec tous ces cœurs ?


	2. Je ne suis qu'un idiot

-On l'a échappé belle !

Fred tenait étroitement enlacée la main d'Hermione et tous deux avançaient vers Poudlard. L'inquiétude et le doute se lisaient sur le visage de sa petite amie et Fred ne savait que faire. La réaction d'Harry était celle à laquelle Hermione s'attendait. Elle l'avait prévenue de nombreuses fois lorsqu'il lui reprochait de cacher leur relation, de tout faire pour que personne ne sache que Fred Weasley sortait avec Hermione Granger.

-Tu sais Hermione, il s'était arrêté à l'ombre d'un arbre près du portail de l'école, maintenant que Harry est au courant, on pourrait peut-être le dire à Ron aussi, ça rendrait notre relation officielle tu comprends ?

Fred se sentit légèrement honteux de penser à son bonheur avant celui de son frère, mais peu lui importait l'opinion de Ron. Après tout, c'était son petit frère et rien dans le Code des Frangins n'imposait qu'un aîné demande la permission d'un plus jeune. Hermione soupira et posa une main douce et chaleureuse sur la joue du rouquin.

-On en a déjà parlé. Tu as vu comment Harry a réagi ?

-Oui, mais…

-Oui, parce que c'est Harry. Il n'est pas aussi impulsif. Il se sent toujours coupable face aux réactions excessives. Mais Ron… Enfin Fred, c'est ton frère, tu le connais ! Regardes sa réaction avec Viktor, et pourtant, on ne sortait pas ensemble lui et moi. Alors, imagine un peu s'il apprend pour nous deux. On est morts littéralement décédés.

-C'est un crétin et tu le sais.

-Oui, mais ce crétin est mon ami et c'est ton frère.

Fred murmura quelque chose entre ses dents qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il préférerait encore les scrouts à pétard d'Hagrid que cette face de babouin de frère. Hermione sourit légèrement et approcha son visage du sien. Il était si près que Fred sentait l'odeur du sucre qu'elle avait mangé sur le chemin et il eut envie de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de mêler son corps au sien. Hermione lui faisait perdre l'équilibre et la chute était toujours douce au creux de ses reins.

-Et puis, quelle importance ? On s'en fiche, on le sait nous. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

Il aimait quand elle lui parlait de cette manière. Douce, patiente, compréhensive. Il avait alors l'impression d'être un petit garçon à qui l'on enseignait l'éthique, le vivre ensemble, et, par exemple, pourquoi il ne fallait pas mettre la tête de son frère dans les toilettes en lui promettant que la chasse d'eau l'emmènerait vers un pays imaginaire.

-Oui, mais je veux que l'on sache que tu m'appartiens.

Face à l'expression sévère de sa petite amie, Fred posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione les mordilla et tourna la tête rapidement.

-Je n'appartiens à personne Weasley…

-Je sais, je sais, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Enfin Hermione, juste montré à tout le monde que tu ais prise et que ces petits cons arrêtent de te regarder.

-Personne ne me regarde Fred !

-Et dire que tu es l'élève la plus douée de ta génération.

Fred porta une main à son front de façon théâtrale et ferma les yeux.

-Cette jeune femme est la plus brillante de toute l'école, de tous les sorciers et sorcières de son âge. Tous les professeurs et ses amis placent de grands espoirs en elle. Mais elle n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'elle fait tourner toutes les têtes !

Il entendit le rire d'Hermione et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. S'il y a bien une chose qu'il aimait chez elle, c'était cela. L'entendre rire, la voir rire, regarder ses yeux pétillés et ses fossettes apparaître. Alors, le monde pouvait bien vaciller, rien n'aurait arraché ses yeux à ce spectacle. Fred se fit alors la remarque que, si son frère entendait ses pensées, il en vomirait. Il se baladerait avec une guimauve qu'il appellerait Fred en hurlant que celui-ci avait été métamorphosé.

-Arrête de te moquer Weasley, et puis je m'en fiche des autres.

Hermione prit alors la main de Fred et l'enleva de son front. Elle planta ses yeux au fond des siens et une étrange sensation naquit dans le ventre de Fred. Celle de l'admiration mêlée à la tendresse et à l'amour qu'il portait à la sorcière.

Il comprenait Krum lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti « ça » pour personne. Il était impossible de mettre des mots sur ce « ça », ni même de le comprendre ou de l'expliquer. Ce « ça », c'était toute la définition qu'il pouvait donner face à ce qu'il ressentait. Et Hermione effleura les lèvres de Fred dont la respiration était de plus en plus saccadée. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, lui laissant le soin de continuer le chemin. Ce qu'il fit alors, ne tenant plus face à cette proximité si lointaine entre eux. Hermione sourit dans leur baiser et Fred songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de cette sensation. Hermione avait une façon bien à elle d'embrasser. C'était toute la douceur et la tendresse du monde qui passait dans ses baisers. Et cela faisait tourner la tête de Fred, cogner son cœur et nouer son ventre. Et, en pensant à cela, il vit George faire semblant de vomir derrière lui et Lee, habillé en tutu rose, lui lancer des cœurs et des paillettes. Mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Mais soudain, la réalité le rattrapa, Hermione mit fin à leur baiser et il retomba brusquement sur la terre ferme, noyé dans un flot de pensées qu'il ne réussissait pas à calmer.

-Tu as honte de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il avait lancé ça comme une évidence. Et alors les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand et un voile s'y déposa. Une terrible douleur naquit au fond du cœur de Fred. Une douleur si intense qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

-Fred, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est évident non ? Tu as honte de te montrer avec moi. Je ne suis qu'un Weasley, un traitre à son sang, un imbécile qui ne prend rien au sérieux, qui préfère faire des tours avec son frère plutôt que se concentrer sur ses études. Je ne suis pas intelligent, je ne suis pas beau, je ne suis pas célèbre. Alors que toi, toi tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Tu es brillante, tu es magnifique, tu es douée en tout, tu es la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, tu es courageuse et forte. Tu ne veux pas d'un imbécile comme moi.

Il avait prononcé ces mots comme on crache son venin. La douleur était terrible et se propageait dans tout son corps. Il fallait que cela cesse, c'était trop pour lui. Il aurait voulu courir et se réfugier chez son frère avec qui il aurait imaginé les pires vengeances pour Hermione Granger. Il n'aurait alors pas pleuré et George l'aurait enlacé. Il ne voulait que son frère.

-Et moi, je suis la parfaite petite je-sais-tout. Je suis une immonde sang de bourbe, un rat de bibliothèque, une gamine sévère qui ne lève jamais les yeux des ses bouquins. Je suis très laide et je ressemble même à un castor selon certains. Alors que toi, tu es le garçon le plus cool de toute l'école. Le beau batteur musclé de l'équipe de Gryffondor, celui qui apporte les rires et l'admiration. Tu fascines autant les filles que les garçons. Tout le monde t'aime, même les professeurs ne sont pas insensibles à ton charme. Tu ne veux pas d'une fille coincée comme moi. On continu ou pas ?

Les joues d'Hermione étaient devenues rouges de colère et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle semblait prête au combat, et ses mots étaient aussi efficaces que les sortilèges les plus puissants que Fred ait eu à affronter. Il la regarda en songeant que c'était bien une lionne. Il comprenait à présent comment Harry, si complexe et angoissé, retrouvait un peu de calme à ses côtés. Hermione était de celles qui se battent pour les êtres qu'elle aime, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber. Elle comprenait les autres, elle les aidait si souvent qu'elle s'en oubliait elle-même. Hermione ne faisait jamais semblant. Elle était toujours honnête dans ses sentiments, dans ce qu'elle exprimait. Elle se laissait déborder parfois par ses émotions, mais prenait soin de ne pas les imposer lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Elle était forte et fragile à la fois. On ne voulait pas s'y frotter, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la rassurer. Elle était de celle qui ne vous laisse jamais tomber.

Alors Fred lui sourit et des larmes montèrent aux yeux de sa petite amie. Il se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça fort, il voulait faire passer dans son étreinte tout l'amour, le respect et la douceur dont il était capable, tout ce qu'elle méritait.

-Pardon, je suis un idiot.

-Tu n'es que le deuxième de la journée.

La peur envahit soudain son cœur, mais elle s'estompa lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Je crois que j'ai un faible pour les crétins. J'en suis entouré.

Et ce fut au tour de Fred de rire. Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par la bouche d'Hermione venue s'écraser contre la sienne. Il y décela l'amertume que ses paroles avaient causée, mais aussi la douceur et la chaleur qui la caractérisaient si bien.

-Je t'aime.

Bim ! C'était lancé. Il avait murmuré cela comme une promesse, un espoir jaillissant au milieu d'un bataille et il regrettait. Jamais encore il n'avait osé le lui dire. Jamais encore il n'avait osé le dire à qui que se soit, pas même à son frère. Son image se présenta alors dans son esprit et il le vit hausser les épaules, « Bah, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ». Il garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard apeuré d'Hermione face à cette révélation. Si elle devait fuir, il ne voulait pas la voir faire. Sentir son absence serait suffisamment douloureux pour ne pas l'imposer à un autre de ses sens. Il sentit alors la petite main caresser sa joue et remonter jusqu'à ses yeux pour les ouvrir. Et ce qu'il y vit lui donna le tournis. Le regard d'Hermione était intense, plus brillant qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et des petites larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux. Il prit peur, pleurait-elle à cause de lui ? Lui avait-il fait de la peine ?

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oh non, je disais juste ça comme ça. C'est un nouveau mot que j'ai inventé, avec George, je me suis dit que ça devait être sympa alors j'ai voulu le tester.

De l'humour, toujours l'humour pour se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses. C'était son seul moyen de défense. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre le temps de préparer une nouvelle attaque, Hermione l'embrassa avec fougue et murmura contre ses lèvres.

-Tu es vraiment un idiot.

Et Fred ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Oui c'était un idiot et il empestait la guimauve.


	3. Confidences

Hermione était installée confortablement dans le canapé face au feu de cheminée de la salle commune. Assise en indien, un livre entre les mains, elle souriait en sentant le regard de Fred sur elle. Deux jours auparavant, elle avait passé ce qui aurait pu être la pire journée de sa vie. Harry avait découvert son secret et elle avait bien cru voir le fantôme de son amour pour elle disparaitre dans les rues de Pré au Lard. Et puis il avait accepté et Fred lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Harry avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars qu'il essayait de lui cacher. Il avait toujours cru qu'il pouvait lui cacher des choses. Les reproches d'Hermione le fatiguaient, elle en était consciente, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle tremblait souvent à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il était apparu, l'année dernière, couvée de sang, le corps mutilé, elle avait senti son cœur mourir et son âme hurler. Et lorsqu'elle avait vu la cicatrice sur sa main, la haine l'avait emporté, il l'avait alors rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était qu'une cicatrice de plus et elle l'avait frappé. Elle supportait ses cris, ses douleurs, ses peines, ses regards accusateurs et sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lui demandait d'être prudent. Elle supportait tout et supporterait tout, pourvu que jamais elle ne voie ses yeux se fermés et son corps se geler.

Hermione leva alors les yeux et croisa ceux de Fred, plein de malice, et quelque chose dans le bas ventre d'Hermione fit son apparition. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle se sentait différente lorsque Fred se trouvait à proximité, l'embrassait, la touchait. Elle sentait alors une vague de chaleur s'immiscer au creux de son ventre et remonter dans tout son corps. La veille, elle avait fait un rêve érotique où son petit ami occupait le premier rôle et elle s'était réveillée en sueur, une agréable douleur dans le bas ventre et les cuisses mouillées. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela et le rouge lui monta aux joues tendit qu'elle y repensait, les yeux de son amoureux toujours planté au fond des siens. Il humidifia alors ses lèvres et Hermione détourna le regard tandis que l'excitation montait à nouveau. Fred. C'était étrange. Tout les opposait et pourtant, tout était si naturel. Fred était adorable, il était d'une douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Il était drôle et tendre. Il comprenait ses pensées souvent, la laissait s'exprimer, être elle-même. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, apaiser. Ils parlaient souvent pendant des heures, ponctuant leurs phrases de tendres baisers, il la faisait rire et elle en oubliait alors ses préoccupations. Il aimait caresser ses cheveux, ses joues, ses lèvres. Elle aimait par-dessus tout son odeur, ses grandes mains qui lui encerclaient le visage, ses yeux pleins de malice qui la regardait comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'elle était tout et bien plus encore. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta en sentant une main se déposer sur son épaule. Elle reconnut l'odeur d'Harry et le sentit s'installer à côté d'elle.

-Où est Ron ?

-À son entrainement.

Sans le regarder, elle devina la déception dans les yeux d'Harry. Il avait été interdit de Quidditch par Ombrage, ainsi que Fred et George. Même si elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose à ce foutu sport, elle savait combien cela était important pour eux. Un pincement apparut dans son cœur et elle tourna les yeux vers Harry après avoir lancé un nouveau regard à Fred qui était retourné à sa conversation avec son frère.

-Il va en avoir pour un moment. Tu vas me dire maintenant pour Fred et toi ?

Hermione se sentit rougir et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Par Merlin, qu'elle était bête. Mais son sourire n'échappa pas à Harry qui émit un petit rire.

-Ah oui, on en est là.

-Comme tu dis.

-Bon et bien, autant s'installer confortablement et écouter ton récit.

Il se leva et traversa la salle, Hermione remarqua que Fred le suivait du regard et que ses yeux n'avaient plus le même aspect. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention et vit Harry revenir, un jus de citrouille dans chaque main. Il en tendit un à Hermione, s'installa sur le canapé, face à elle, sa tête reposant sur ses mains. Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on avait promis une histoire.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas prévu. Tu sais, on est très différents. Moi aussi à ta place, je serais

surpris, je veux dire, lui c'est le rigolo de service et moi je suis…

-Hermione, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Du moment que je te vois sourire, tout va bien pour moi.

Il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

-On ressemble à deux commères qui se racontent les derniers potins, tu sais.

-Tout à fait Hermione. Allez, je t'écoute.

Il posa une main son poignet et en caressa le creux. Ce geste fit gonfler son cœur. Il ne la jugerait pas.

-Et bien, ça a commencé cet été. Tu n'étais pas là, nous étions tous chez Sirius. C'était assez … pesant comme ambiance. On comprenait bien que les adultes angoissaient, que quelque chose de grave, d'important commençait à apparaitre. Mais on ne nous disait rien. On nous a expliqué l'Ordre, le secret, Voldemort et on nous a demandé de ne pas te contacter. J'en étais folle. Je te savais chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'imaginais ta déception, ta colère, ta peur aussi. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser comme ça. Ça me faisait mal, tellement que s'en ai devenu physique. J'ai commencé à faire des crises d'angoisses. Ce n'était pas la première fois, je connaissais les signes avant coureurs alors, à chaque fois que je sentais l'angoisse prendre le dessus, je me réfugiais dans la salle de bain et m'y enfermais à double tour. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent. Mais les crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Tu étais seul là bas, chez des gens que tu détestes et qui ne t'apportent aucun soutien. Te savoir dans cette solitude et cette douleur m'était insupportable et je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ces pensées. Les cauchemars ont commencé à arriver. Je te voyais partir, prendre ton balai et t'enfuir. Tu partais vers Voldemort, tu te rendais et acceptais ton sort. Ou alors je venais te cherchais et je découvrais ton corps froid, dans ton lit, une lettre m'excuse m'étant adressé. J'avais tellement peur Harry.

Hermione sentit la main d'Harry émettre une pression plus forte sur son poignet. Elle devina la culpabilité qui commençait à le ronger et entrelaça leurs doigts pour le rassurer.

-Alors j'ai demandé à Mrs Weasley de dormir seule. Je me réveillais toutes les nuits et Ginny commençait à me poser de plus en plus de questions. J'ai prétexté avoir de l'asthme et que la poussière dans notre chambre m'empoisonnait. Ron est alors descendu dormir avec Ginny et j'ai pris sa chambre. J'étais juste à côté de celle de Fred et George. Je me réveillais en hurlant, j'avais peur que les jumeaux m'entendent. Et c'était le cas. Une nuit, Fred s'est glissé dans ma chambre. J'avais rêvé que tu étais mort, une fois de plus. Il n'a rien dit. J'étais trempé de sueur, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et j'avais envie de vomir. Fred m'a fait couler un bain. Il m'a déshabillé en ne regardant que mes yeux et m'a plongé dans l'eau chaude. Et puis, il est revenu me chercher, m'a emmené dans mon lit, il avait changé les draps et s'est allongé à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis blottie dans ses bras. Et… et tu sais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi apaiser. Il avait compris depuis longtemps. C'est vrai qu'il n'était jamais loin de la salle de bain lorsque je m'y enfermais, il s'occupait toujours de moi, faisaient parfois les choses à ma place lorsque je tremblais. Il venait toujours lorsque je me réveillais en pleine nuit. Et puis, j'ai appris à le connaitre, à le découvrir. Il est vraiment exceptionnel, tu sais. Bien plus intelligent que ce qu'il laisse paraitre. C'est un homme comme il y en a peu. Il venait désormais lorsque les autres étaient couchés. Il apportait de la nourriture, des oreillers et créait une forteresse. Dans cette forteresse, on se disait tous nos secrets, nos doutes, nos peurs, nos espoirs, nos envies. J'attendais le soir avec impatience et j'ai commencé à vraiment l'aimer.

À ce souvenir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Fred à nouveau. Il était en grande discussion avec George et Lee. Il riait et faisait de grands gestes. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se dit que, oui, elle l'aimait. Fred se tourna alors vers elle et lui offrit un grand sourire, mais une ombre passa dans son regard lorsqu'il le posa sur Harry. Ce ne fut que quelques secondes, mais Hermione s'en aperçut. Les yeux de Fred revinrent se poser sur Hermione et il lui offrit un clin d'œil.

-Et puis, tu es arrivé. Le poids dans ma poitrine s'est allégé. Mais, maintenant, tu partageais ta chambre avec Ron et moi à nouveau avec Ginny. Je craignais ne plus revoir Fred. Et c'est ce qui est arrivé, pendant quelque temps. Et puis un jour, il est venu me chercher et m'a emmené au grenier. Il avait reproduit notre forteresse. Nous nous y retrouvions lorsque tout le monde dormait et on se réveillait toujours avant les autres pour retourner dans nos chambres. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à me passer de sa présence. Il était devenu essentiel. C'était comme si je rencontrais une nouvelle personne. J'apprenais à le connaitre et lui aussi. Nous nous sommes découverts. Et puis, les cours ont repris.

Et ça a été la chute. Il n'était plus là. Je ne le voyais plus et le sentais partout. J'avais besoin d'être avec lui. Les deux premières semaines ont été très difficiles. Et puis on a réussi à se retrouver, de temps en temps, près du lac ou dans une salle de cours. On se racontait, s'enlaçait, mais sans plus. Pourtant, je voulais plus. Alors, un soir, pendant les vacances de Noël tout a changé. Son père, toi, c'était lui maintenant qui angoissait. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire devant cela. Alors, un soir, je l'ai embrassé. Et depuis, c'est comme ça entre nous. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'on sort ensemble. Seul George était au courant, depuis le début. On s'est mis d'accord sur le faite de ne rien vous dire. Ron aurait pété les plombs. Tu as vu comment il s'est comporté avec Krum. Je ne voulais pas subir à nouveau ses attaques. Alors, on se cache. À Pré au Lard, tu devais passer la journée avec Cho, je ne pensais pas que tu nous verrais et Ron était à son entrainement de Quidditch.

Harry, je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai voulu te le cacher. Je voulais me protéger, nous protéger avec Fred. Notre relation est belle, je ne veux pas la gâcher. Et je sais que Ron ne sera pas d'accord. Qu'il me le fera payer. Il est impulsif tu comprends. Il ne supporte pas d'être dans l'ombre de ses frères et s'il apprenait que je sors avec Fred, il prendrait cela comme une trahison.

Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Il serra un peu plus ses mains dans les siennes et Hermione se sentit honteuse, égoïste de penser à son propre bonheur plutôt qu'à celui de Ron.

-Je sais que je suis faible, que c'est lâche de ma part …

-Non

La voix forte d'Harry fit sursauter Hermione et il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu n'es pas lâche Hermione. Au contraire. Tu préfères souffrir en cachant ta relation plutôt que de faire souffrir ton meilleur ami. C'est très noble de ta part et, tu sais… tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour te réconforter, mais… regarde moi Hermione … Regarde-moi.

Il avait haussé la voix et Hermione entendit Fred arriver à grande vitesse vers eux. Elle leva les yeux et plongea dans le vert de son ami.

-Tu vas le dire à Ron.

Hermione secoua la tête et voulut se débarrasser des mains de Harry. Il resserra son étreinte et elle sentit la panique monter en elle.

-Tu vas le dire à Ron et on s'en fout qu'il comprenne ou pas. Parce que, s'il ne comprend pas, s'il ne voit pas ton sourire, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. Tu m'entends ?

-Il a raison, tu sais.

Hermione sursauta, elle ne s'était pas aperçue que Fred s'était assis sur le bras du canapé, à côté d'elle. Sa chaleur lui parvenait désormais et elle se sentit apaiser. Elle remarqua aussi que George s'était assis face à eux et les regardait intensément tous les trois. Elle ne quitta pas Harry du regard et sentit le courage et la détermination entrer en elle. Il caressa ses joues et elle lui offrit un sourire.

-Promets-moi Hermione, de ne jamais éteindre les étoiles au coin de tes lèvres. Alors tu vas dire à Ron que… tu vas lui dire que tu … que tu aimes Fred. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête et une puissante chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Elle tourna la tête vers George qui affichait un air faussement choqué.

-Quoi ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Mon frère, mon propre jumeau ne m'a rien dit, il m'a trahi, je me sens…

-C'est bon George, je sais que tu es au courant depuis le début.

-Ah bon, et bien dans ce cas…

Il se leva et alla rejoindra Lee. Harry se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Fred se déplaça pour faire face à Hermione et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu viens ? J'ai besoin de notre forteresse.

Hermione se leva et s'aperçut qu'elle se sentait étrangement bien, légère. Tout irait bien. Harry le lui avait promis.


	4. Les grands frères

-George, où est Fred ?

-Oh, mais ici, mon cher frère, juste à côté de moi, tu ne le vois pas ?

Ron regarda la chaise vide que lui montrait George et il eut envie de le frapper.

-Très drôle, sérieusement. Vous êtes de plus en plus séparé en ce moment. Or, même à la maison vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est limite si vous ne prenez pas votre douche ensemble.

-Oh la ferme Oustiti, ne pose pas de question et je ne serais pas obligé de te mentir.

Ron sentit ses oreilles chauffées et tourna le dos à son frère. Il détestait cela. Ses frères s'étaient toujours moqués de lui, peu importe ce qu'il dise ou fasse. S'il travaillait correctement, il finirait préfet, comme ce crétin de Percy et s'il ne travaillait pas suffisamment, c'était un cancre. Il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre de ses cinq frères. Et puis, plus tard, dans celle d'Harry. Charlie était un homme fort qui travaillait avec les dragons, Bill était intelligent, il travaillait à Gringotts, Percy était brillant avec son emploi au ministère. Ron s'était attendu à ce que l'attention de sa mère se porte sur lui face à la bêtise et aux problèmes qu'amenaient Fred et George, mais non. Trop obstinée à les réprimander sans cesse, elle ne voyait pas son plus jeune fils. Il était aux côtés de Harry Potter, tout irait bien pour lui. Ron était persuadé que sa famille aurait préféré que Harry prenne sa place. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait en vouloir à son meilleur ami. Il avait vécu tant de choses et ne devait sa célébrité qu'à l'assassinat de ses parents. Il subissait les rumeurs, les murmures, les humiliations. Il était toujours la cible des moqueries et Ron n'aurait échangé sa vie avec lui pour rien au monde. Mais ses frères, eux étaient exécrables. Il les aimait autant qu'il les détestait. Ils avaient cette connexion inexplicable, ce lien qui les lierait toujours l'un à l'autre, envers et contre tout. Ils ne seraient jamais seuls. Et Ron jalousait autant qu'il admirait la relation de ses frères. Et puis, ils étaient drôles, surs d'eux. Ils étaient aimés. Bien sûr, Ron l'était aussi, mais l'ombre de ses frères pesait toujours sur lui, menaçante, prête à tout emporter sur son passage.

Heureusement, il avait Harry et Hermione. Et, même si cette dernière l'exaspérait souvent, il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, l'admirait et, plus les années passaient, plus il la trouvait belle, et apercevait les regards sur son passage. Il n'aimait pas ça. Hermione ne devait aimer que lui et Harry. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une autre personne et Krum en avait fait les frais.

Il s'avança et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, au côté d'Harry.

-Où est Hermione ?

-À la bibliothèque certainement.

Ron soupira. La bibliothèque. Il se dit que, plus tard, son mari devrait couvrir sa maison de livres pour pouvoir la garder auprès de lui. Ron sourit et s'imagina dans une petite maison, en bord de mer dont les murs seraient recouverts de livres plus ou moins anciens. Il allait chasser cette image de cette tête, mais, au même moment, Hermione fit son apparition et entra dans la salle commune. Ses joues étaient roses, mais son visage semblait contrarié, anxieux. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait autant la tracasser, les examens n'étaient que dans plusieurs mois et elle avait terminé tous ses devoirs pour cette semaine. Elle avait aussi rattrapé les siens et ceux d'Harry. Rien n'aurait dû la troubler. Cependant, tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, Ron vit la peur grandir dans son regard. Il se garda de le faire remarquer.

-Ron ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

-Ah non, Hermione, tu ne vas pas me traîner à la bibliothèque, j'ai eu une journée épuisante. Il est hors de question que je te suive si c'est pour me perdre au milieu des livres !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça idiot, je voudrais te parler.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à le faire ici, je suis trop épuisé pour bouger.

Hermione leva les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Ron se rendit compte de son erreur, il n'aurait pas dû élever la voix, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Cela lui faisait peur, l'intimidait. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il perdait le contrôle lorsqu'elle était près de lui ni les coups dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle souriait.

Elle pleurait parfois par sa faute, il en avait conscience. Mais Hermione attirait les regards et il détestait cela. Et puis, elle avait toujours quelque chose à dire, à lui reprocher. Elle n'était jamais d'accord avec lui et il se sentait souvent idiot à ses côtés. Pourtant, pourtant il aurait donné sa vie en échange de la sienne. Hermione était un rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Harry. Leur relation était différente. Ils ne se touchaient presque jamais, les sourires qu'elle offrait à Harry n'étaient pas les mêmes, mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'accepter. Seulement, elle n'était pas aussi patiente avec lui. Les remarques qu'il lui lançait la blessaient plus que celles d'Harry. Mais il savait que, si elle était blessée c'est parce qu'elle l'aimait et que ses reproches la touchaient. Alors, parfois, pour s'en assurer, il lui laissait quelques piques, histoire de vérifier que son amour n'avait pas vacillé, qu'il était toujours présent dans son cœur. Il se savait cruel et se détestait souvent. Mais l'attaque était sa meilleure défense et Hermione était aussi bien son arme que son bouclier.

-Au fait, vous avez vu Fred ?

Ron aperçut le regard en biais que se lançaient ses meilleurs amis, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

-Non, comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

-J'en sais rien Harry.

Hermione s'était assise à côté de lui et regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, vérifiant son devoir de potion.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est souvent absent ? Je vois souvent George et Lee sans lui, c'est bizarre non ? Il a peut-être une petite amie.

À ce moment, Fred fit son apparition et lança un regard dans leur direction.

-Où étais-tu ?

-En quoi ça te regarde Oustiti ?

-Tu disparais de plus en plus, qu'est-ce que tu fais de si secret ?

-Rien. J'ai le droit d'être seul de temps en temps non ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires Ron et laisse-moi tranquille.

Les yeux de Fred avaient une sorte de fureur que Ron ne lui connaissait pas. Ils n'étaient pas toujours en très bons termes, mais c'était son frère et il avait le droit de savoir sans s'attirer ses foudres.

-Je suis ton frère.

-Je sais. Et j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, je suis aussi le tien.

Ron entendit un petit rire et devina qu'il appartenait à Hermione. Il vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Fred.

-Tu ne me racontes pas toutes tes histoires, je ne te raconte pas les miennes, ça va comme ça ?

Ron sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il en avait assez, assez d'être toujours le dernier de cordée, assez que ses frères se moquent de lui et l'humilie en public. Il ne demandait qu'un peu de reconnaissance.

-Ouais, fais ce que tu veux, je m'en moque.

Ron se retourna et baissa le regard vers ses pieds. Ses frères ne lui accorderaient jamais l'amour et la reconnaissance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il le savait, s'était fait à l'idée, mais, parfois, il aurait aimé parler à ses grands frères. Parfois, il aurait aimé qu'ils jouent leur rôle. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Lui aussi voulait jouer au Quidditch sans être moqué. Lui aussi voulait qu'on le regarde, qu'on rie de ses blagues. Il aurait voulu que ses frères le félicitent parfois, s'inquiète pour lui. Il aurait aimé avoir une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, partager ses doutes et ses victoires. Il voulait que ses frères lui donnent des conseils avec les filles, lui achète une robe de soirée. Très bien, cela, ils l'avaient fait. Il voulait qu'on lui donne une tape sur l'épaule avant un match, qu'une voix s'élève lorsqu'on se moquait de lui, qu'une ombre apparaisse lorsqu'il était prêt à se faire cogner dessus. Lorsque Harry les avait préparés pour le sortilège de Patronus, Ron se souvint qu'il avait pensé très fort à sa famille. Ce n'était qu'une image qui se projetait dans sa tête. Ses frères, sa sœur et ses parents, réunis dans la cuisine du terrier, pendant le petit déjeuner. C'était assez simple. Ses frères le regardaient et sa sœur se lovait dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas la gloire, juste que sa famille le regarde pour ce qu'il était ou un peu plus. Il aimait sa famille, plus que tout. Mais parfois, quand les liens du sang nous lient, on en oublie qu'ils peuvent se desserrer. On ne fait jamais de très grands efforts envers sa famille parce qu'on se dit trop souvent que l'amour qui nous lit est indestructible, alors, on ne prend pas le soin de l'entretenir.

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ravala les quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé couler et se tourna vers George.

-J'ai envie de faire une partie d'échecs, tu es bien meilleur que Fred. C'est un vrai tricheur.

-Et le tricheur t'entend. Faux frère !

Ron sourit et une douce chaleur monta dans sa poitrine. George amena une table et des chaises et se plaça face à lui. Fred les rejoint et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Ron vit son frère glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie et cette dernière émettre un gloussement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Peut-être se moquaient-ils de lui, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, se focalisant plutôt sur le jeu et son grand frère.


	5. Questions indiscrètes

Nous étions à la fin du mois de février. Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit à Ron au sujet de sa relation et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Harry. Ses cauchemars avaient repris et ses séances avec Rogue n'avançaient pas. Il essayait de fermer son esprit, mais ses préoccupations étaient trop importantes. De plus, les souvenirs que Rogue faisaient ressurgir remuaient souvent l'estomac d'Harry, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais été aimé, que l'humiliation faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait choisi lui. Il était fort, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui balancer sans cesse de nouveaux obstacles à surmonter. Il avait dû attendre ses onze ans pour recevoir un peu d'affection et ses treize ans pour qu'une femme le serre contre lui et qu'il retrouve deux membres de sa famille. Même si ces derniers étaient composés d'un fugitif et d'un loup-garou qui avait bien failli les déchiqueter vivants, lui et Hermione.

-Tu trouves que l'on est trop tactile ?

Allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune, aux côtés d'Hermione, il repassa à ce que Cho lui avait dit, quelques jours plus tôt. Hermione leva les yeux de son bouquin et Harry cessa ses caresses sur son poignet.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est Cho. Je pense qu'elle est jalouse de toi, de nous en faite. C'est étrange. Elle me demande souvent si tu es toujours avec Fred, comment ça se passe entre vous. Elle dit aussi que je fais des choses avec toi que je ne fais pas avec elle.

-Comme ?

-Sais pas. Elle n'est pas très explicite. Elle dit, par exemple, que nos regards se croisent plus qu'il ne le faudrait, que je me permets de te toucher le bras, et toi ma nuque parfois. Ça a toujours été comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se redressa et se plaça face à Hermione. Il la vit plonger dans ses pensées, son livre toujours ouvert à la page de la guerre entre les gobelins. Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir étudié cela et un malaise l'envahit. Il n'avait jamais écouté les cours de Binn's, ce vieux fantôme que la mort elle-même n'avait pas réussi à arrêter d'enseigner. Il avait vraiment du retard sur ses cours et son avenir risquait d'en subir les conséquences. Puis, il se rappela que c'était Hermione qui était face à lui, elle devait simplement s'avancer pour les prochaines années ou décennies.

-C'est vrai qu'on est proche. Tu devrais faire attention lorsqu'elle est dans les parages. Oh et dis lui que tu me trouves très laide.

-Mais je ne te trouve pas laide du tout enfin !

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry sourit à son tour, il aimait tellement cela. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il la trouvait laide ? Elle était la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il connaisse. Elle aurait pu être couverte de furoncles, il aurait tout autant aimé la toucher, être à ses côtés, sentir son odeur sur lui lorsqu'ils avaient passé toute une journée ensemble. Et il prit soudain conscience de ses propres pensées. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à regarder Hermione ? Regarder plus loin que son amie. C'était étrange, il l'avait toujours trouvé jolie, mais il ne prenait conscience que maintenant qu'il aimait sa présence, qu'elle lui était indispensable.

-Je sais, mais, c'est pour la rassurer, tu comprends ?

-Non. Tu es ma meilleure amie depuis cinq ans. C'est normal que je sois plus proche de toi. Toi, tu me connais, tu me comprends. Cho, je ne la connais vraiment que depuis cette année et puis ce n'est pas la même chose.

En effet, Harry aimait passer du temps avec Cho, il aimait l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait bien avec elle et son estomac se contractait souvent lorsqu'elle le regardait. Mais elle n'était pas Hermione. Hermione, elle, comprenait ses pensées, ses regards, il n'avait pas besoin de mots avec elle. Elle savait toujours lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar, lorsqu'il avait peur et que sa cicatrice le brûlait. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il ne voulait parler qu'à elle. Hermione était la seule à pouvoir le raisonner. Même Ron n'y parvenait pas. Et puis, depuis qu'elle était avec Fred, elle riait beaucoup plus souvent. Elle se détendait et sa présence l'apaisait plus que jamais.

-Tu sais, Fred me dit plus ou moins la même chose. Bien sûr, il est habitué, plus que Cho, à nous voir ensemble, mais je crois que, parfois, il est jaloux. Il ne le dit pas, mais je vois comment il te regarde.

-Moi aussi je le vois. Tu penses que l'on devrait être moins proche ? Physiquement je veux dire.

-Je crois oui. Enfin, je veux dire, tu aimes Cho n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge d'Harry se serra et il se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Et toi, Fred ?

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry aperçut dans le regard de sa meilleure amie un voile de tristesse.

-Bien sûr. Alors, on fait un effort et on voit comment cela se passe.

-D'accord.

Ils se serrèrent la main en guise de bonne foi et Harry vit Fred, assis un peu plus loin, le nez penché un bouquin. Lee et George le regardaient d'un air inquiet et murmuraient à son sujet.

-Tu l'as contaminé on dirait.

Hermione se tourna vers Fred et il vit une étincelle dans son regard. Un pincement s'installa dans le cœur d'Harry.

-C'est _Le petit prince_.

-Ça a l'air de lui plaire.

-À qui ça ne plairait pas ?

Il sourit. Harry savait que _Le petit prince_ était le premier livre qu'Hermione avait lu, seule, lorsqu'elle était enfant. Cette histoire l'avait tellement touché qu'elle avait cherché, pendant des années, un livre qui la ferait vibrer au moins autant.

-Hermione, je peux te demander quelque chose de très personnel ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce que Fred et toi… Enfin je veux dire… Est-ce que vous …

-Est-ce qu'on est passé à l'étape supérieure ?

Harry se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait posé cette question et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir en connaitre la réponse. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette idée trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait appris leur secret. Il n'osait imaginer les mains de Fred se baladant sur le corps de sa meilleure amie et pourtant, ne pas savoir le rendait fou.

-Non. C'est étrange. Je veux dire, Fred a connu d'autres filles et j'aurais pensé qu'il serait plus entreprenant. Mais non. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre d'ailleurs.

Harry leva les yeux et scruta le visage de son amie. Elle se grattait le menton et sa langue humidifiait ses lèvres. Une pulsion se créa dans son esprit et il eut l'envie soudaine de poser sa bouche contre la sienne. Comme ça, juste pour gouter ses lèvres, au moins une fois. Il s'imagina l'embrasser fougueusement. Mais il chassa rapidement cette image. Les baisers d'Hermione ne lui étaient pas réservés et les siens revenaient à Cho. Mais il savait que cette pensée le hanterait encore pour longtemps. Il se sentit alors gêné et à l'étroit.

-Il ne veut surement pas te brusquer.

-Je ne sais pas. Enfin, et toi avec Cho ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche qui prit la forme d'un O sous la stupeur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé jusqu'à présent. À vrai dire, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre. Et puis, Cho devait avoir de l'expérience grâce à Cédric.

-Sérieusement, tu n'y as même pas pensé ?

Une fois de plus, Harry se sentit rougir et il regarda par la fenêtre pour éviter de croiser le visage de sa meilleure amie. Il l'entendit rire et ne put s'empêcher de la suivre.

-Je suis un cas désespéré, je crois.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Demande à Fred, je suis sûre qu'il sera d'excellents conseils.

Harry se tourna violemment vers Hermione. Une vive douleur apparut dans sa nuque.

-Tu crois ?

-Harry, tu fais partie de sa famille. Bien sûr qu'il t'aidera.

Une bouffée de chaleur apparut dans le cœur d'Harry. Sa famille. Harry faisait partie d'une famille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Fred. Il aurait voulu embrasser Hermione pour la remercier, mais se souvint, avec un certain regret, du pacte qu'il avait conclu quelques minutes auparavant.

-Fred, je peux te parler ?

Fred leva les yeux de son livre et fut surpris de voir Harry, planter face à lui.

-Tu as l'air beaucoup trop sérieux pour moi mon grand, vas plutôt voir mon frère, je suis certain qu'il pourra t'aider.

-Dixit celui qui lit un livre moldu alors qu'il devrait préparer son prochain tour.

-Mon dieu tu as raison. Il baissa la voix et Harry du se pencher pour l'entendre. Je pense qu'elle m'a contaminé. À ton avis qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-La remercier ?

Fred lui offrit un immense sourire et lui proposa une ballade dans les couloirs, pour ne pas être entendu. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois Hermione et s'aperçut que Ron l'avait rejoint. Ils étaient tous les deux dans une grande discussion et Ron semblait prendre plaisir à faire rire Hermione en faisait de grands gestes. Il était certain que ces deux-là avaient, parfois, besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.


	6. Je suis quand même le plus beau

Lorsque Fred revint dans la salle commune, aux alentours de minuit, des centaines de pensées se bousculaient dans cette tête. Un vrai bordel. Certaines hurlaient, essayant de se frayer un chemin, jouant des coudes et insultant leurs concurrentes. D'autres restaient dans leur coin, maugréant contre lui. Enfin, d'autres hurlaient de douleur et se roulaient par terre. Fred aurait voulu leur crier de se taire. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il se dit alors qu'il avait besoin de parler à son frère ou à Hermione. Non, pas Hermione, elle était bien trop concernée par la situation pour avoir un point de vue objectif. Mais il n'avait besoin que de la voir, qu'elle lui envoie un sourire, même infime, pour que la bataille cesse dans son cerveau. Seulement voilà, il était plus de minuit et elle devait déjà dormir. Et les images des nuits qu'il avait passées auprès d'elle lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais un élément vint les perturber. Quelque chose qui n'était pas vraiment réel. Des paillettes, encore et toujours lancées par Lee qui, en plus du tutu, s'était coiffé d'une couronne de roses.

Il grimpa les escaliers et pria pour que son frère soit réveillé. Et, bien sûr, il l'était. Il semblait l'avoir attendu. George écarta un peu ses draps et Fred vint s'y coucher. Les rideaux se fermèrent et un sort de surdité fur lancé.

-Toi, tu n'étais pas avec Hermione.

-Non, j'étais avec Harry.

-Ah, parce que lui aussi ?

Fred envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Il m'a posé des questions en matière de sexe.

George faillit s'étouffer de rire et, se rappelant que personne ne pouvait les entendre, éclata.

-On parle bien de Harry là ? Harry Potter ?

-Lui-même.

-Mon dieu, ils grandissent si vite ces enfants.

Fred sourit, mais ses pensées étaient obscurcies.

-Il t'a demandé une démonstration ?

Deuxième coup de coude.

-Non, mais il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais toujours rien tenté avec Hermione.

-Oh…

Ils devinrent silencieux. Bien sûr Fred avait senti le désir monté, plus d'une fois, au fond de son ventre lorsqu'il embrassait Hermione. Ses baisers, leur chaleur, la façon dont elle le touchait. Personne ne l'avait touché avec tant de douceur. Hermione était tendre, innocente. Elle le faisait fondre, littéralement. Mais il avait peur. Hermione était vierge. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour à une femme sans expérience et l'idée même qu'elle puisse s'offrir à lui… il ne s'était jamais permis d'y penser. Il n'était pas sûr de le mériter.

-De quoi as-tu peur, petit frère ?

-De ne pas être à la hauteur.

Il sentit son frère soupirer à ses côtés et devina son regard malicieux.

-Tu doutes de tes talents mon frère ?

Troisième coups de coude.

-Fred, elle t'aime, elle te l'a dit. Et tu sais que toi aussi. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça. Elle te rend différent.

Fred se tourna brusquement vers son jumeau.

-Dans le bon sens, rassure-toi.

-Mais, si je n'étais pas le bon ?

-Parce que les autres étaient les bonnes ?

-Non, mais Hermione, c'est différent. Tout est différent. Elle m'aime, je suis persuadé qu'elle le croit, mais tu sais, je vois comment elle regarde Harry. Je vois leur relation. Elle l'aime d'un amour qui dépasse celui qu'elle a pour moi. Elle ne me regardera jamais comme elle le regarde. Je ne serai jamais à sa hauteur.

-Oui, mais c'est toi qu'elle a choisi.

Fred sentit son ventre se contracter douloureusement. Harry et Hermione. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Leur complicité. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Leur lien était si puissant qu'il en devenait physique. On pouvait voir la lumière qui les reliait. Ils étaient beaux ensemble, Fred le savait. Ils étaient plus que de simples amis et pourtant, Harry était amoureux de Cho et Hermione de lui.

Et puis il y avait Ron. Il savait que son cadet ne représentait pas un danger, que Hermione l'aimait comme un frère, ils avaient eu de longues conversations avec elle à ce sujet. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie envers lui. Hermione était prête à tout pour ses amis. Elle n'aurait jamais caché leur relation si c'était Harry ou Ron à sa place. Elle les protégeait sans cesse, les couvrait d'amour et cela était devenus tellement naturels qu'aucun d'entre eux n'y prêtait véritablement attention. Ils formaient un trio exceptionnel, uni, fort. Leur amitié était palpable, leurs cœurs battaient les uns pour les autres, à l'unisson. Et, malgré leurs disputes, leurs colères parfois, rien ne parvenait à les séparer. Fred admirait cela. Il jalousait parfois ces deux garçons d'occuper une place aussi importante dans le cœur de sa petite amie.

Pourtant il comprenait. Chacun avait trouvé en l'autre ce qu'il recherchait, ce qu'il espérait. Harry avait trouvé une famille, l'amour dont il avait été privé, bien trop jeune. Ron existait aux yeux d'autres personnes, sans que l'ombre de ses frères et de sa sœur n'entrave cela. Et Hermione. Hermione avait enfin l'impression d'exister, d'être écoutée, aimée. Elle veillait constamment sur eux, les couvait comme une mère. Elle se sentait utile, respectée, protégée. Fred sourit à cette pensée. Hermione.

-Oh par Merlin Forge ! Ce sourire niais ne te va pas du tout ! Tu ressembles à un Troll qui se serait accouplé avec une licorne !

-Mais je suis toujours le plus beau de nous deux Gred !

-Bien, puisque nous sommes partis dans une conversation sérieuse, écoute les conseils de tonton George. N'essaye pas de reproduire leur relation. Offre-lui autre chose. Tu es son petit ami. Sois plus inventif. Que veux-tu lui offrir ?

Tout et bien plus encore. Il voulait l'emmener admirer des paysages qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, la couvrir de baisers et de bijoux. Mais cela aurait été inutile, Hermione n'aimait pas les bijoux. De livres alors. Mais il pensa qu'elle pourrait mourir écrasée sous leur poids des et cette idée le terrifia. Il voulait la voir sourire, entendre son rire, tous les jours. Il voulait apprendre à la connaitre et à se connaitre à travers ses yeux. Quand il était près d'elle, il se sentait vivant, invincible. Il avait l'impression d'être l'homme le plus important, le plus respecté. Il voulait qu'elle ressente la même chose. Il voulait apaiser ses peurs, sécher ses larmes, lui donner son cœur, littéralement, emballé dans un papier cadeau bon marché.

-Tu ne seras jamais Harry. Tu ne serras jamais Ron, mais tu peux être autre chose. Peut-être pas plus, mais différent. Elle n'a pas besoin d'un autre meilleur ami. Elle a besoin d'un amoureux. Arrête ce jeu de baisers volés à la récré. Sois un homme, montre-lui ton amour. Fais-le éclater au grand jour ou, si elle ne veut toujours pas, offre-toi. Tout simplement. Propose-lui des promenades mains dans la main, de véritables soirées ensembles, des moments qui durent plus que quelques minutes. Mis à part au terrier ou chez Sirius, vous n'avez passé que très peu de temps ensemble. Emmène-la au bord du lac le soir et crie-lui que tu l'aimes. Montre-lui. Tu sais ce que dirait Charlie.

-Il n'y a pas d'amour…

-Il n'y a que des preuves d'amour. Un grand homme ce Charlie.

Fred sourit et ferma les yeux. Son frère ramena la couverture sur lui. Avant de plonger dans un sommeil rempli de paillettes, il entendit son jumeau marmonner.

-Même avec une oreille en moins, je serais toujours le plus beau.


	7. Ma bouche en coeur

_Bonjour, bonjour. Alors voilà, je tente un nouveau concept, celui de mêler des chansons au texte. Ce sont souvent les chansons qui m'ont inspiré pour l'écriture. Vous pouvez les mettre en fond, pour l'ambiance. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez_ _. Je préviens aussi, première scène explicite, le rating est là mais je préfère prévenir._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Ma bouche en cœur ne regarde pas l'heure. Elle avale ta trotteuse en cavale, baroudeuse. Ma bouche fait mouche._

Le mois de Mars amenait avec lui les premiers rayons de soleil et l'esprit d'Hermione était léger. Bien sûr, elle sentait parfois la panique monter en elle lorsqu'elle pensait à ses examens de fin d'année. Elle était terrifiée souvent, lorsqu'elle entendait Harry hurler dans son sommeil. Elle se précipitait alors sur lui. Ron les rejoignait et ils restaient tous deux là, écoutant les nouveaux cauchemars de leur ami. Toujours le même. Alors elle lui criait qu'il devait fermer son esprit et il criait plus fort en lui rappelant à quel point cela était difficile. Ils se disputaient alors et Ron mettait fin à leur querelle. Harry et Hermione se dévisageaient soudain et offrait à l'autre un sourire ou un « désolé », « je comprends ».

Les moments avec Fred se faisaient rares et le cœur d'Hermione en souffrait. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, elle était entrainée dans une salle de classe et sentait les lèvres de Fred se poser sur les siennes, dans un élan désespéré de tendresse. Il frôlait souvent sa hanche pendant les réunions de l'AD et son contact faisait frissonner Hermione. Mais il lui manquait, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Elle se mettait alors à envier Harry et Cho. Eux n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher. Personne ne leur en voulait. Bon nombre de jeunes filles étaient jalouses de Cho, mais elle s'en fichait. Et puis, un jour, elle avait compris. Ils avaient sauté le pas. Elle l'avait vu sur le visage d'Harry. Et alors, elle avait pleuré toute une nuit sans savoir pourquoi. Elle aurait voulu partager cela avec Fred certainement. Oui, c'était probablement cela. Mais elle ne pouvait espérer l'embrasser sans déclencher une guerre avec Ron. Elle le savait. Alors elle se taisait et se contentait d'observer son petit ami, du coin de l'œil, rêvant de pouvoir se lover dans ses bras.

La réunion de l'AD touchait à sa fin. Ils étaient tous parvenus à créer des patronus et elle avait souri en voyant que celui de Fred était un renard*. Elle pensait que cela lui convenait parfaitement. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires, Fred s'approcha et fit mine de l'aider. Elle lui jeta un regard paniqué et il lui lança un clin d'œil.

-Attends-moi devant la porte.

Et, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit de la salle, accompagné de George. Hermione prit alors son temps pour ranger ses affaires et lança à Ron qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la sortie. Hermione le suivit quelques minutes après et resta devant la porte. Elle ne comprenait pas et commençait à paniquer. Et si Rusard surgissait, ou Miss Teigne. Mais rien ne se produisit, à la place, elle vit simplement Fred, habillé en moldu, un sourire au coin des lèvres, se diriger vers elle.

-Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On pourrait nous voir.

-Viens.

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et une immense chaleur emplit le cœur d'Hermione, lui faisant tourner la tête.

Elle remarqua alors que la porte de la salle sur demande était plus petite. Fred l'ouvrit et l'entraina avec lui. La pièce était transformée. Elle était plongée dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue. Les lumières étaient tamisées, dégageant une certaine chaleur. Un grand lit se trouvait au milieu de la salle et Hermione songea qu'il aurait pu accueillir cinq adultes sans que ces derniers ne se retrouvent trop serrés. Elle remarqua un amas de coussins et de draps formant une forteresse sur le lit et une émotion particulière la traversa. Enfin, une petite étagère présentait des livres moldus, avec, en leur centre, une version illustrée du _Petit Prince_.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter et se tourna vers Fred qui la regardait avec appréhension.

-Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant, mais la salle sur demande peut se transformer en ce que l'on veut. George se charge de distraire Ron. Tu es à la bibliothèque pour ton devoir d'arithmancie et moi, j'ai une retenue avec Rogue.

Hermione fixait toujours son petit ami et vit son malaise grandir face à son silence.

-J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Enfin, j'en ai marre de te voler quelques baisers par-ci par-là, plus par là que par ci d'ailleurs. J'ai envie de reprendre nos conversations, j'ai envie de dormir à nouveau avec toi, de me réveiller en sursaut et devoir me précipiter dans ma chambre. Je veux pouvoir t'écouter me raconter ta journée, tes peurs et te rassurer. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras plus de trois minutes au détour d'un couloir. Alors, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une bonne idée. Mais si ça ne te convient pas, dis-le-moi, on ressort et on inventera quelque chose pour Ron, tu sais.

Mais les larmes d'Hermione s'étaient mises à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle se jeta dans les bras de Fred. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, poussa un soupir de soulagement et la serra plus fort contre lui, une main au creux de son dos pour ne laisser aucun espace entre leurs corps. Hermione releva la tête et posa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de Fred. Une explosion naquit alors au creux de son ventre et se répandit dans tout son corps.

-Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, une parole à peine prononcée.

-Si tu savais tout ce que je pourrais faire pour toi.

-Vous devenez romantique Monsieur Weasley.

-Oui, je me transforme en guimauve.

Hermione rit et prit sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Elle écarta les rideaux et se glissa dans leur forteresse. Fred s'allongea et elle vint se blottir dans ses bras.

-Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir revivre ça avec toi.

 _Ma bouche a peur quand tu tardes au bonheur. Elle s'affale boudeuse sur un mal d'amoureuse._

Elle leva la tête et se pencha sur son petit ami. Elle aurait voulu rester là, à tout jamais. Elle l'embrassa alors, comme elle le faisait toujours, avec douceur et tendresse. Elle mêla sa langue à la sienne et entama cette danse qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui lui apportait toujours cette même sensation, familière et rassurante. Elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Fred et caressa sa joue sans cesser de l'embrasser. Elle frissonna au contact des siennes sur ses hanches. Et alors, elle sentit une contraction dans son bas ventre. Une chaleur qu'elle redoutait commençait à naitre au creux de ses reins. Habituellement, Fred arrêtait leur baiser à ce moment-là et serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Tous deux tentaient alors de reprendre leur respiration. C'était un accord silencieux. Ils n'allaient jamais plus loin, le manque de temps et de confort des salles de classe suffisaient à calmer leur ardeur.

 _Ma bouche te touche_

Mais Fred n'arrêta pas leur baiser et Hermione sentit la chaleur monter dans tout son corps. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Elle sentait que cela pouvait les emmener plus loin. Et pourtant, elle ne réussissait pas à réfléchir correctement. En faite, elle ne réfléchissait pas du tout. Fred l'enivrait, lui faisait perdre pied. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains caressant ses hanches. Elle se sentait bien, confiante.

Les mains de Fred se pressèrent un peu plus contre sa peau et Hermione comprit qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de les bouger ou non. De les faire descendre ou monter sur le corps de sa petite amie. Alors Hermione entreprit de descendre les siennes vers le torse du jeune homme et de les faire glisser jusqu'à son ventre. Elle le sentit se contracter et sourit dans son baiser.

 _Mes lèvres t'élèvent, mais lèvent ta fièvre..._

Et soudain, Fred la fit tomber sur lui et s'assit, Hermione sur ses genoux. Dans cette position, leurs corps se touchaient, tout entiers et elle pouvait sentir l'excitation parcourir son ventre et celui son petit ami. Elle intensifia alors encore leur baiser. C'était doux et fort. La tendresse se mêlait au désir. Les mains de Fred glissèrent au creux des reins d'Hermione et passèrent sous son pull pour caresser son ventre. Hermione ne put se retenir de pousser un gémissement. Il profita de cette séparation pour lui enlever son haut et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard fit tourna la tête d'Hermione. Il était intense, empli de désir et de douceur. Il était rassurant. Il disait « je t'aime », il disait « j'ai envie de toi », « j'ai envie de ça avec toi ».

Hermione retira alors le T-shirt de Fred et s'empara de sa bouche encore une fois. Leurs peaux entrèrent en contact et elle ressentit une sensation qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. C'était si intense que l'air lui manquait. Elle remua légèrement son bassin et sentit l'excitation de Fred. Il se mit alors à embrasser son menton puis son cou. Ses mains remontaient maintenant vers sa poitrine et il défit son soutient gorge, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Fred posa alors ses grandes mains sur la poitrine d'Hermione et elle étouffa un gémissement. Il entreprit de jouer avec les petits bouts de chair qui lui était offert, de les pincer tendrement et de les caresser. Il fit basculer Hermione et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Son regard se perdit dans le sien.

-Tu es sûre ?

Hermione sourit et, pour toutes réponses, l'embrassa.

-Je prends ça pour un oui alors.

Il sourit et sa bouche descendit le long du cou de sa petite amie et se posa sur ses seins. Puis, sa main caressa son ventre et entreprit de lui défaire sa jupe. Hermione l'imita, mais la ceinture de Fred lui résista. Elle sentit la bouche de Fred sourire sur son sein et il se releva. Son regard était rempli de tendresse et de malice.

-Je ne pensai pas qu'une simple ceinture pouvait vous donner du fil à retordre Miss Granger.

Il sortit du lit, un instant. Hermione se redressa et admira le spectacle le plus sensuel qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa vie. Fred déboucla sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Hermione le regardait tout entier. Ses épaules étaient larges et elle pensa qu'elles auraient pu soutenir tout le poids du monde. Des muscles bien dessinés se formaient sur son torse et son ventre et elle eut envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de ce corps. Elle voulait en connaitre le goût, l'odeur. Elle s'approcha alors lentement de lui et vit dans son regard la surprise et l'envie. Elle toucha d'abord ses bras et y fit glisser ses doigts. Les poils de Fred se hissèrent et Hermione se félicita d'en être la responsable. Puis, elle remonta le long de ses épaules et déposa un baiser au creux de son torse. Sa bouche descendit lentement sur le ventre de son petit ami et ses doigts se perdirent sur ce corps si désirable. Il avait un goût exquis et elle songea qu'un parfum de glace aurait dû exister pour lui rendre hommage. Elle descendit toujours plus et ses mains frôlèrent les fesses du jeune homme. Elles étaient musclées et des petits creux s'étaient formés en leur centre. Elle descendit plus bas encore et un tissu lui barra la route.

 _Ma bouche folle prend le large, t'affole. Elle sait mettre le voile sur son chant infernal.  
Ma bouche te couche _

Fred remonta alors le visage d'Hermione vers le sien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la poussa doucement sur le lit et se positionna entre ses jambes. Il caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses et embrassa son ventre.

Hermione ne put alors réprimer un léger cri lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Fred sur son intimité. Elle vit Fred sourire et entreprendre de lui retirer son dernier vêtement. Puis, il l'aima de sa bouche. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense. La bouche de Fred lui procurait des sensations qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginées possibles. C'était exquis, insoupçonné. Mais alors, elle en voulait plus.

 _Mes lèvres t'élèvent mais lèvent ta fièvre._

-Fred

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et elle du rassembler toutes ses forces pour l'appeler plus fort.

-Fred s'il te plait.

Il releva la tête et Hermione y vit la peur apparaitre soudain.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Pardon je ne voulais pas… Excuse-moi, je …

Mais Hermione le fit remonter jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il sentait son odeur à elle, son goût et cela lui parut quelque peu étrange.

-Non, c'est que je… j'ai… enfin, je ne suis pas sûre de ce que cela veut dire, mais… j'ai envie de toi.

Et le sourire sur les lèvres de son amant fut la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui ait été donné de voir.

-Tu es sûre ? Enfin, on peut s'arrêter aux préliminaires si tu préfères, je ne veux pas te brusquer.

-Non j'en ai envie.

Elle glissa alors ses mains sur le ventre de Fred et lui enleva son caleçon. Elle remonta ses doigts qui effleurèrent l'intimité de son petit ami. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux à ce contact. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, Hermione ne put que se dire qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Ce regard aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Fred l'embrassa alors tendrement et c'est toute la douceur du monde qui parcourut leurs lèvres.

-Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal. Si c'est trop, dis-le-moi. Je ne veux pas te blesser Hermione, si la douleur n'est pas supportable, si même tu as mal, dis-le-moi et on arrêtera. Promets-moi Hermione, promets-le-moi.

Son regard était si intense, presque apeuré. Elle effleura alors ses lèvres et lui promis de le faire. Fred écarta légèrement les jambes d'Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ressentit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle passé dans ce baiser. Et puis, soudain, elle sentit Fred près de son entrée. Il intensifia son baiser et entreprit de mêler leur corps.

Un picotement se fit sentir au creux de son ventre. Ce n'était pas une douleur à proprement parler, mais ce n'était pas agréable. Fred ne bougea pas, mais ses mains vinrent jouer à nouveau avec sa poitrine et sa langue partie à la rencontre de la sienne. Une vague de chaleur monta alors dans le corps d'Hermione et elle remua le bassin, intimant à Fred qu'il pouvait bouger. Alors, doucement, il commença des gestes lents, délectables. Hermione sentit qu'il réprimait ses gémissements et il détacha ses lèvres pour plonger dans ses yeux. Hermione n'y vit que l'amour et la tendresse. Elle se détendit et des fourmillements se formèrent au plus profond de son corps. Elle étouffa alors un petit cri et se rua sur les lèvres de Fred. Ses vas et viens se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et Hermione entreprit de se retrouver à nouveau à califourchon sur lui.

Leurs peaux se mêlaient, se touchaient. Leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un et Hermione ne sentait que Fred, son odeur, son goût, ses mains, lui tout entier, à l'intérieur de son corps. Rien n'existait à part Fred et ses grands yeux bleus. Fred et tout ce qu'il représentait. Elle mordait ses lèvres, enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, plongeait son regard dans le sien.

Et puis soudain, elle sentit une vague de plaisir plus forte que les autres. Lentement, son bas ventre se contracta et il lui fut impossible de décrire la sensation qui s'empara d'elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement rauque dans le cou de Fred. Ce dernier intensifia ses mouvements et Hermione sentit un battement en elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court, le corps trempé et fatigué.

Fred embrassa Hermione et cette dernière sentit son cœur se remplir d'une joie si intense qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas exploser. Il lui sourit et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Houa.

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, tout ce qui semblait vouloir traverser ses lèvres. Fred éclata de rire et embrassa tendrement son nez, son front, ses joues.

-C'est toujours comme ça ?

-Non. Je n'avais jamais vécu ça en tout cas. C'était…

-Intense.

-Fou.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Hermione se sentait vidée et parfaitement en paix. Elle serra Fred contre elle et se laissa aller à son odeur, à ses caresses dans son dos.

-Hermione ?

-Hum ?

-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance…

-Alors, ne le fais pas. Elle sentit son sourire. Il faut que je me retire, on risque d'avoir un problème sinon.

Elle le regarda, affolée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il déposa un baiser sur son nez, la fit basculer et se retira. Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu s'en rendre compte, il posa une main sur son intimité. Un petit bol d'eau était apparu à leur côté avec une petite serviette. Il la prit et nettoya Hermione. Il déposa ensuite un petit baiser entre ses cuisses ce qui la fit rire et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Fred ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai envie de faire pipi. Il éclata de rire et une petite porte apparut à leur droite. Hermione s'y précipita. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle découvrit Fred, nu, près d'une autre porte un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

-Miss Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner prendre une douche, je ne me souviens pas de la façon dont il faut s'y prendre.

Hermione rit.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit-là, dont plus d'une hors du lit.

 _Ma bouche entière pourrait gagner la guerre  
Ma bouche fière pourrait bien te faire taire _


	8. Les mots, ça ment

_J'ai la tête cogne. Mes souvenirs se mélangent. Mon téléphone qui sonne, que personne me dérange. Je prends mon café. Tout mon corps se réveille. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait, perdu dans mon sommeil._

Lorsque Ron se réveilla ce matin-là, une étrange sensation avait élu domicile au fond de lui. Il sentait une peine et un désarroi dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant que cela suffirait à tout arrêter, mais ses sensations n'en furent que renforcées. Il se concentra alors pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Harry n'avait pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit, il était à sa gauche, paisiblement endormie. La séance de l'AD s'était parfaitement déroulée et il avait réussi à faire apparaitre un patronus.

Cho lui avait lancé un regard noir, mais il s'y était habitué. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Harry, elle semblait croire que Ron était la personne qui l'empêchait de passer tout son temps avec son petit ami. Lorsqu'Harry le lui avait dit, il s'était contenté d'éclater de rire en lui demandant s'il préférait des fleurs ou des bijoux pour fêter leur relation.

Enfin, Ron se souvint. Il avait vu Fred et Hermione. Ce n'était rien, Fred avait seulement aidé Hermione à ramasser ses affaires, mais il avait eu l'étrange impression que quelque chose se passait entre eux. Il n'aurait su en dire l'origine exacte, mais ce sentiment ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Hermione était sa meilleure amie et Fred son frère. S'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, il serait le premier au courant. Il chassa cette idée et regarda par la fenêtre. L'aube venait à peine de se lever et le ciel était parsemé de couleurs éblouissantes. Aux yeux de Ron, c'était un magnifique spectacle et il voulut le contempler de plus près. Il se leva alors, entreprit de s'habiller silencieusement et descendit les escaliers le menant à la salle commune. C'était une belle journée.

Mais alors qu'il se pensait seul dans la salle commune, un spectacle horrifiant se déroula sous ses yeux. C'était tellement irréaliste qu'il se pinça le bras pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Hermione, son Hermione enlaçait Fred ou George et l'embrassait tendrement. Leurs joues étaient rouges et leurs yeux cernés. Ron ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble. Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il avait, dans sa stupéfaction, fait tomber un petit objet rond qui vola en éclat. Ron songea que cela aurait pu être son cœur.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent violemment et se tournèrent vers Ron. Il vit alors le regard horrifié d'Hermione et celui de son frère dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Mais Ron n'était pas sûr que cela lui était destiné.

-Ron, attends, on peut t'expliquer.

 _Mais ce que je t'ai donné de moi, ça n'était pas assez pour toi, comme quoi._

Mais leurs voix n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement. C'était comme si des centaines d'abeilles s'étaient approchées de ses tympans. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il sentit ses jambes se dérober. Mais il n'en fit rien paraitre. Il se tenait droit devant ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

-C'est une blague ?

-Non Ron. La voix de Fred était catégorique.

-Non ? Non…

Et alors, la fureur s'empara de lui. C'était une trahison. Comme avaient-ils pu ? Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Qui d'autre était au courant ? Et puis, il entendit la voix d'Hermione s'élever, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Cela fait quelques mois Ron. C'est de ma faute si on ne t'a rien dit. J'avais peur de ta réaction…. Tu veux bien t'assoir, qu'on en parle calmement ?

 _Les mots, ça ment. On ne sait même plus pourquoi_

-De ma réaction ? Comment ça ? Je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ? N'en parlons pas à ce fou de Ron, il va péter les plombs, c'est bien mieux de mentir à son frère et à son meilleur ami. Et vous êtes censés être des Gryffondors ? Bordel vous imaginez ce que je ressens ? Arrête Hermione, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ne t'approche pas de moi !

Il avait hurlé ces mots et sa gorge le faisait souffrir.

-Calme-toi, ne lui parle pas comme ça. Fred s'avançait d'un air menaçant. Tu n'es qu'un crétin, voilà pourquoi on ne t'a rien dit, tu l'aurais mal pris, tu te serais défoulé sur Hermione.

-NON ! Non Fred je t'interdis d'être plus en colère que moi ! Tu entends ?!

Et Ron vit soudain une lueur de peur passée dans les yeux de son frère. Jamais ce dernier n'avait reculé devant lui. Fred était l'ainé, Ron n'avait aucun droit de lui hurler dessus, mais aujourd'hui, il se donnait ce droit et cela lui parut justifié. Un étau se resserra autour de sa gorge et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Et moi, je vous aimais. Tu as raison Fred, je suis un idiot.

 _Le temps ne se rattrape pas._

Et Ron prit la fuite. Il courait dans les couloirs. Il entendit vaguement la voix d'Hermione l'appeler et courut encore plus vite. Il aurait voulu partir loin, se perdre pour ne jamais retrouver son chemin, leur chemin. Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, sa tête cognait si fort qu'il dut vérifier plusieurs fois si Peeves n'était pas derrière lui en train de lui balancer divers objets. Mais rien, personne. Il était seul.

Que s'était-il passé ? À quel moment cela avait-il merdé ? À quel moment avait-il merdé ? Il avait bien dû faire quelque chose d'atroce pour que ni son frère ni son amie ne lui fasse confiance. Fred et Hermione. C'était grotesque, tout les opposait. Ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Un vent glacé lui frappa le visage et il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé près du lac. Il entreprit de s'assoir sous le vieux chêne. Ron ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et y déposa sa tête. Il regarda loin, vers l'horizon, il regarda les montagnes et songea qu'il aurait voulu les rejoindre, se trouver une petite grotte et y élire domicile.

Voir Fred et Hermione lui avait brisé littéralement le cœur et il ne pouvait en connaître la raison. Il se sentait trahi, salit. Il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir. Voir un autre homme embrasser Hermione ou voir son frère embrasser sa meilleure amie. C'était étrange. Était-il amoureux d'Hermione ? Bien sûr, l'année dernière, il avait été tellement en colère de la voir au côté de Krum. Mais Krum était à Dumstrang, c'était un adepte de la magie noire, le concurrent d'Harry et Ron ne le connaissait pas, il ne connaissait pas ses intentions par rapport à Hermione. Il était plus vieux qu'elle, bien trop vieux et c'était une star. Il devait avoir un grand nombre de groupies et considérait certainement Hermione comme l'une d'elles.

Mais alors, il avait été horriblement ingrat envers elle. Il n'avait pas supporté que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Harry s'immisce dans la vie de son amie. Il avait eu peur d'être relégué au second plan, qu'Hermione aime Viktor plus que lui.

 _J'ai voulu prendre ma place au milieu de la foule. Pour y laisser ma trace jusqu'à me rendre saoule._

Alors il lui en avait voulu, parce que c'était sa façon de réagir, attaquer, toujours et encore pour ne pas être la proie. Il avait fait pleurer Hermione et un sentiment de regret et de honte monta au fond de sa gorge et la serra violemment. Il faisait souvent pleurer Hermione, il la mettait en colère, la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre, à l'assimiler. Ron se savait égoïste, mais il ne connaissait pas d'autres façons d'être.

Il se demanda alors s'il était amoureux d'Hermione. Il revit la scène de son amie embrassant Fred et s'imagina à la place de ce dernier. Une grimace apparut sur son visage et un violent frisson le parcourut. Non, il ne voulait pas prendre la place de Fred. C'était comme si Ron se voyait en train d'embrasser Ginny et cette image lui donna la nausée.

Il entendit un bruit près de lui et tourna la tête. Les larmes au fond de ses yeux l'empêchaient de voir correctement, mais il reconnut la silhouette de Fred se dresser devant lui. Il se leva brusquement, sa baguette à la main, prêt à l'attaquer.

-Du calme Ronny.

Le cœur de Ron se calma en reconnaissant la voix de George. Il abaissa sa baguette et se laissa glisser à terre. Il était épuisé.

George s'approcha encore et s'assit à ses côtés, dans l'herbe mouillée. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, chacun regardant dans la même direction, loin au-dessus des montagnes de Poudlard.

-Tu le savais ?

Il entendit son frère soupirer.

-Depuis le début. Fred est mon jumeau, je sais tout parfois même avant lui.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible, mais il sentit le regard de George se poser sur lui.

-Tu sais, l'année dernière, tu n'étais pas très heureux qu'Hermione fréquente Viktor. Tu lui en as fait baver, tu lui as gâché son premier bal. Et pourtant, ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble. Alors, quand Fred et elle ont commencé à être plus que de simples amis, ils ont eu peur. Peur de ta réaction.

-Non George, pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

Son frère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il pouvait l'entendre réfléchir.

 _J'ai voulu profiter de tous les plaisirs et ne jamais gâcher le moindre de mes désirs._

-Je pense que c'est de notre faute. On ne t'a jamais vraiment permis d'être toi. On se moque souvent, je le sais, mais c'est notre façon d'être. Alors tu as dû te protéger. Depuis que tu es enfant, tu nous attaques avant qu'on ne le fasse.

-Mais Bill, Charlie, Percy, ils n'ont jamais été comme ça.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais Bill était une vraie tête de mule. Et Percy, d'où crois-tu qu'il tient son arrogance ? Il a toujours été dans l'ombre de Charlie, le Weasley sympa, qui faisait chavirer les filles, obtenait les meilleures notes, le préfet et préfet-en-chef. Charlie lui-même voulait briller, plus que Bill. Je me souviens, quand Charlie est parti, Bill a hurlé qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, qu'il l'abandonnait, ils ont mis du temps à reprendre contact. Bill en a toujours voulu à Charlie d'avoir quitté la maison, d'être partit dans un pays étranger. On a tous des failles. On a tous essayé de briller plus que nos aînés, de ne pas être comparés à eux.

-Mais toi et Fred, c'est différent.

Ron tourna la tête vers George et vit dans ses yeux une chose qu'il ne pensait pas être possible, la tristesse mêlée à la gratitude.

-Fred et moi, on a toujours été deux. Je ne connais pas la solitude. On est nés à deux, on mourra à deux. J'ai toujours eu une personne à côté de moi. Identique, complémentaire, différente. Alors, on s'est protégés l'un l'autre. Contre les parents, la grandeur de nos frères, les profs, les autres.

-Hermione l'aime ?

-Oui et lui aussi il l'aime.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

Ron vit un large sourire naître sur le visage de son frère.

-Jaloux de quoi ? Fred est mon frère, mon meilleur ami, mon jumeau. Il pourra aimer Hermione aussi fort que son cœur le lui permettra, elle ne sera jamais moi. Elle est sa petite amie, mais elle ne prendra jamais ma place. Fred est amoureux, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, mais moi, il m'aime d'un amour différent. Et puis, il a le cœur assez grand pour nous deux. Pour nous tous.

Ron plongea son regard dans celui de George. Il savait ce qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre. Même si Hermione aimait Fred, il ne prenait pas sa place. L'amour d'Hermione pour lui n'avait pas diminué. Ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'y avait pas de hiérarchie dans l'amour.

-Je lui en veux.

-Ne sois pas trop sévère Ronny. Tu sais, ils se cachent depuis un moment déjà et ils en souffrent tous les deux. Mais Hermione n'a pas voulu te faire de mal. Elle a préféré s'infliger cette souffrance à elle-même, et par conséquent à Fred, plutôt qu'à toi.

-Je sais. C'est à Fred que j'en veux.

George haussa les épaules.

-Les liens du sang sont indestructibles. Tu finiras par t'y faire.

Ron sourit et son regard se porta sur la nourriture que George avait apporté. Un élan de gratitude naquit en lui et ses yeux remercièrent son grand frère.

 _Je mets mon cœur en sommeil._


	9. Jouer le jeu

_Inventer les nuits, loin de toi. Caresser l'ennui et faire comme si. Et faire comme si, mais…_

Harry était descendu dans la salle commune après avoir entendu des cris. Il s'était précipité dans les escaliers et était tombé sur une Hermione en larmes et un Fred rouge de colère tentant de la réconforter.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry voulut se précipiter vers Hermione, mais Fred la tenait déjà étroitement enlacée dans ses bras. Il sentit alors la pierre revenir dans son estomac et se contenta de les regarder, impuissant.

-Ron.

Ce n'était qu'un mot, mais Harry comprit toute la gravité de la chose.

 _Caresser l'ennui et faire comme si, mais_

-Hermione ?

Elle se tourna alors vers lui et le cœur d'Harry fit un bon. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha alors de sa meilleure amie et elle se décolla légèrement de Fred pour lui faire face. Le visage de ce dernier blêmit, mais il ravala ses reproches et détourna le regard. Harry s'approcha alors un peu plus et prit le poignet d'Hermione. Il y fit courir ses doigts tendrement. Elle était si proche qu'il pouvait déceler tous les traits de son visage. Il respira son odeur, elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la sienne, celle du matin qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Elle sentait Fred et le ventre d'Harry se contracta à cette pensée. Ils avaient dû passer la nuit ensemble. Il eut envie de vomir.

 _Condamner nos âmes au silence…_

-Il faut que tu dormes, je dirais à McGonagall que tu es malade. Va dormir Hermione.

Elle était épuisée, il le sentait. Cependant, il préféra se dire que c'était dû à l'émotion ressentie face à Ron qu'à la nuit qu'elle avait passée.

 _Sans consumer la flamme malgré l'absence et la distance._

-Fred, tu peux l'emmener dans votre dortoir ?

-Non !

Hermione avait parlé fort et s'était détachée d'Harry pour le fixer.

-Non, il n'est pas bien, il m'en veut à mort, comment veux-tu que je dorme ?

Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et Fred s'avança lentement vers elle.

-Harry a raison, viens, on va se coucher.

Il lui saisit tendrement le bras et l'invita à se déplacer. Mais elle se dégagea vivement de son étreinte et le fixa à son tour. Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Elle ne s'arrêterait jamais, il le savait. Elle ne prendrait jamais de repos, ferait toujours passer les autres avant elle. Il savait qu'elle allait se positionner sur le canapé et attendre Ron. Elle resterait assise ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. Harry lui saisit alors violemment les bras et l'obligea à lui faire face. Fred allait s'interposer, mais Harry lui fit comprendre que cela ne le regardait pas. Il se contenta de rester près d'eux, à l'affut du moindre geste d'Harry.

-Écoute-moi bien Hermione. Tu as vécu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Ron peut bien attendre, tu es épuisée, tu as besoin de repos. Alors tu vas monter dans ce dortoir. Et ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort pour te clouer au lit de Fred.

-En d'autres circonstances, j'en serais ravi, mais là…

Harry esquissa un sourire, mais Hermione ne riait pas du tout. Elle ignora totalement son petit ami et entreprit de se débattre aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle frappa Harry à plusieurs reprises et il dû user de toutes ses forces pour la maintenir. Enfin, Harry abandonna le combat et elle se précipita vers la fenêtre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

 _Faire comme si, semblant d'être heureux dans d'autres draps_

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

Et alors qu'il allait répliquer, la porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparut en compagnie de George. Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement et il se rapprocha d'Hermione, sa baguette déjà dans sa main, attendant la réaction de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier les regarda tous les deux et passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

-Alors, c'est sérieux hein ? Hermione ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête et s'avança prudemment vers Ron. Il esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Bon et bien, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? S'il le faut.

Harry sentit monter une bouffée de soulagement en lui et desserra les poings. Il vit alors Ron se déplacer vers Fred. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire inquiet et regarda rapidement son jumeau. Mais avant qu'il ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, le poing de Ron lui atterrit droit sur le nez. Hermione poussa un petit cri et voulut s'interposer, mais Harry l'en empêcha. C'était une histoire entre frères. Fred se releva douloureusement et, contre toute attente, sourit à son cadet.

-Je crois que je l'ai mérité.

George s'approcha de lui et Harry crut qu'il allait le frapper à son tour. Mais à la place, il lui tapota l'épaule semblant lui faire comprendre que, oui, il l'avait mérité.

-On peut aller se coucher maintenant ? J'aurai bien besoin d'une infirmière.

Deuxième coup de poing. Fred s'effondra sur le sol et Harry du resserrer son étreinte autour d'Hermione.

-Et pas de sous-entendus pervers devant moi. Je te préviens Fred, si jamais son sourire disparait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…

 _Et dire aussi, tout va pour le mieux._

-Alors tu me tueras, d'accord. Mais il faudra faire la queue, il y a George, Ginny et Harry avant toi.

-En faite Forge, il y a déjà toute la famille Weasley et Harry avant Ron. Je te plains sincèrement.

Ron émit un rire malgré lui.

-Je peux aussi me défendre toute seule, vous savez !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et, devant l'éclat de ses yeux, Harry se dit qu'elle en était capable, bien plus qu'eux tous réunit.

 _Jouer le jeu, jusqu'à l'au delà_

Les jours passaient et tout redevint normal. Enfin presque. La cicatrice d'Harry le faisait de plus en plus souffrir, et ce, beaucoup plus fréquemment. Les cours avec Rogue s'étaient arrêtés après qu'Harry ait plongé dans les souvenirs de ce dernier. Il y avait vu son père et avait détesté son comportement. Hermione avait alors passé la soirée à lui remonter le moral et Ron était allé piller les cuisines pour lui.

Ombrage était de plus en plus détestable et Fred et George semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à la rendre folle. Ils se joignaient toujours à Peeves dans ses farces et établissaient des plans pour faire passer à Ombrage une année terrible. Ils inventaient de nouvelles choses, un décret apparaissait alors interdisant ces inventions et les jumeaux en mettaient au point de nouvelles. Leur plus grand succès avait été de créer des badges à l'effigie d'Ombrage et de les avoir ensorcelés pour qu'ils émettent des croassements insupportables. Lorsqu'elle s'en était aperçue, Fred l'avait accompagné vers « le mur des Lamentations » comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Il lui avait prouvé alors qu'aucun décret n'interdisait un badge mettant en scène un professeur et son animal totem.

Hermione était passée à ce moment-là et avait relaté à Harry et Ron l'anecdote. Fred affichait un sourire fier et tendre en l'entendant narrer ses exploits. Harry l'avait remarqué plus d'une fois. Fred aimait qu'Hermione rie de ses bêtises. Il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à être le centre de son attention.

 _Pour espérer la voie du répit, fuir dans d'autres draps  
Et faire comme si, et faire comme si, mais…_

Pourtant Hermione avait une certaine pudeur vis-à-vis de son couple, elle n'était pas du genre à se montrer en public. Harry en était soulagé. La savoir avec Fred était une chose, les voir ensemble en était une autre. Aussi, il passait plus de temps en dehors de la salle commune, prétextant retrouver Cho. La vérité était qu'il allait souvent se réfugier à la volière ou chez Hagrid, depuis son retour. Il supportait de moins en moins la présence de sa petite amie et se retrouver seul avec elle ne lui procurait plus autant de plaisir. Il en avait parlé à Hermione et celle-ci l'avait regardé, interloquée.

-Ce n'était pas la fille de tes rêves il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ?

-Oh ça va, ne commence pas.

-Tu as essayé de lui en parler ?

-Oui bien sûr, la dernière fois, je lui ai dit qu'elle commençait à m'insupporter et que le simple son de sa voix me rendait malade. Elle m'a souri, m'a embrassé et on a passé la nuit ensemble. C'était formidable !

-Ah oui, on en est là.

 _Étouffer nos cris dans les larmes_

Hermione avait alors eu l'idée de regrouper tout le monde, un soir, après une réunion de l'AD. Le trio d'or, les jumeaux, Cho – Harry n'était pas vraiment enchanté – Neville, Luna et Ginny. Fred et George étaient partis chercher de quoi faire un festin en cuisine, Neville essayait de faire fonctionner une vieille radio moldue, dénicher on ne sait où, Cho et Ginny étaient en grande conversation à propos de la finale de Quidditch et Luna s'amusait avec son patronus. Harry se glissa près d'Hermione qui discutait avec Ron des différences entre les pratiques moldus et sorcières.

-Alors tu veux dire que, les prises que collectionnent papa servent à émettre de l'élitrité ? Et que c'est votre magie à vous ?

-Électricité et oui, c'est très utile chez les moldus. Tous nos appareils fonctionnent grâce à ça.

-Et pourquoi elles sont différentes les unes des autres ?

-C'est en fonction des époques ou des pays.

Harry prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et passa son pouce sur le poignet de son amie. Il se laissa aller à sa chaleur. Il vit Ron lui lancer un regard en biais, mais Hermione continua sa discussion comme si de rien n'était malgré le léger frisson qu'il avait pu percevoir sur sa peau. Il profita du faite que personne ne fasse attention à lui pour regarder Hermione. Il la trouvait changée et, en même temps, parfaitement fidèle à elle-même. Sa façon de se tenir était différente, elle semblait plus confiante, elle souriait très souvent et ses yeux étaient emplis d'étincelles, surtout lorsqu'ils se posaient sur Harry. Son odeur devenait de plus en plus agréable et sa peau semblait plus douce. Elle avait des gestes aériens, des petits gestes de rien. Son rire emplissait souvent la pièce et faisait perdre l'équilibre à Harry. Elle semblait tout illuminer sur son passage et il se demanda si elle avait toujours été comme ça ou si c'était Fred qui faisait ressortir tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de beau en elle. Il sourit à cette idée. Si c'était cela, alors il faudrait remercier Fred, il la rendait heureuse.

Mais Harry ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas un privilège qui lui était accordé.

 _Puisque nous avons une autre vie._

C'était étrange. Depuis qu'il avait appris pour leur couple, il voyait Hermione différemment. Il n'aurait su dire s'il était jaloux ou non. Il aimait la nouvelle Hermione, celle qui riait plus souvent, celle qui était plus joyeuse, moins sévère. Et, en même temps, il aurait voulu être la cause de ce changement. Hermione était son amie depuis cinq ans, il paraissait logique d'être jaloux de Fred. Pendant ces cinq années, Hermione n'avait eu d'yeux que pour lui et Ron. Aucun garçon ne l'intéressait, pas même Viktor Krum. Mais alors, pour quelle raison avait-il de plus en plus besoin de contact physique avec elle et pourquoi sentait-il son cœur se serrer, parfois, quand elle embrassait Fred ? Il se tourna alors vers Cho. Elle était belle avec sa tresse sur le côté. Il avait envie d'être avec elle depuis l'année dernière déjà. Mais, plus il apprenait à la connaitre, plus il avait l'impression que cette envie s'éloignait. Il se demanda alors s'il avait envie de rester ici, avec Ron et Hermione ou s'il voulait aller rejoindre Cho. Ces deux meilleurs amis remportaient le combat. Harry se sentait mieux en leur présence. Ses peurs et tous les problèmes qui ne cessaient de s'accumuler se dissipaient quelque peu lorsqu'il se trouvait auprès d'eux.

 _Puisque la raison nous dit : c'est impossible._

-Ça va Harry ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et vit le regard inquiet de ses amis tourné vers lui.

-C'est ta cicatrice ?

-Non Hermione, tout va bien je t'assure.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et elle caressa son bras du bout des doigts. Malgré leur accord, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher parfois. Harry en avait besoin et il semblait qu'Hermione éprouvait la même chose. C'était des petits gestes, sans aucune importance. Un frôlement sur le bras, une caresse sur la joue, une main glissant sur le dos de l'autre, un baiser sur le front en guise de bonne nuit, une pression sur le poignet d'Hermione, une caresse sur la nuque d'Harry et, parfois, deux mains enlacées, retrouvées.

-Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde…

-Whisky pur feu…

-Sucrerie de chez Weasley farces et attrapes, non pas ceux-là chérie, tu risquerais de ne pas t'en remettre…

-Pâtisseries …

-Hydromel

Fred et George venaient de faire leur apparition, les bras surchargés de nourriture en tout genre. Harry se sépara précipitamment d'Hermione et ils se levèrent pour les aider à tout installer. Un grésillement se fit entendre et une voix s'éleva de la vieille radio moldue.

 _Et dire aussi, tout va pour le mieux. Faire comme si, oui faire comme si. Jusqu'à l'impossible_


	10. A Denial

_I'm worse at what I do best and for that gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been and always will until the end_

En retournant à la salle sur demande, Fred avait vu le geste d'Harry et avait décidé de ne pas prêter attention au pincement dans son cœur. Il s'était promis, depuis le début de sa relation avec Hermione, de ne pas accorder d'importance aux comportements que les trois amis avaient les uns envers les autres. Il s'était fait aux caresses d'Harry sur le poignet d'Hermione et aux éclats de rire que son frère lui arrachait. Si sa jalousie était plus profonde envers Harry, c'est que ce dernier semblait toujours vouloir toucher sa petite amie. Ron se contentait de la faire rire, de partager des blagues qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Ils se lançaient souvent des pics, mais Fred remarquait les sourires en coin de son frère et la façon tendre qu'Hermione avait de lui répondre. Mais, avec Harry, c'était différent. Le contact physique le dérangeait. Et puis, il y avait leurs regards. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, le lien qui les unissait semblait différent de celui que Fred pouvait avoir avec George. Ils semblaient lire en l'autre, le comprendre, pourtant, aucun lien de sang ne les unissait. Ils se connaissaient par cœur tous les trois et il s'en voulait de ne pas aussi bien connaitre et comprendre Hermione.

-Je t'aide à faire le service ?

Harry s'était glissé vers lui. Il lui tendit une choppe de bièraubeurre et lui demanda de l'apporter à Hermione. Harry lui sourit et il le vit verser du gingembre dans la boisson avant de l'emmener vers son amie. Hermione en but une gorgée et se tourna vers Fred.

-Tu as pensé au gingembre ! Merci.

Il regarda Harry, mais ce dernier ne contredit pas ses dires. Il sourit. Non, bien sûr qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il ne le savait pas.

-Ils sont proches tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Fred fut brusquement sorti de sa rêverie par Cho Chang qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il sentit un certain malaise passer entre eux. Il ne connaissait pas Cho et, les quelques fois où il avait pu voir Harry rentrer dans la salle commune en colère, lui suffisait pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de la connaitre.

-Euh oui, sans doute. Ils sont amis depuis plusieurs années, c'est normal, tu sais.

-Oui, enfin, Hermione est tout de même quelqu'un de très indécis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-L'année dernière, tu sais bien, elle n'avait pas réussi à choisir entre Harry et Krum.

-C'est Harry qui t'a dit cela ?

Fred sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Qui était-elle pour parler ainsi de sa petite amie ?

-Oh non, il est bien trop aveugle. Je pouvais le voir c'est tout.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, quand tu n'étais pas collé aux lèvres de Cédric, l'autre champion.

Les yeux de Cho s'étaient ouverts en grand et Fred sut qu'il était allé trop loin. George vint alors à sa rescousse.

-Excuse-le, il n'a pas eu sa dose de bulles baveuses aujourd'hui

Il vit Cho retenir ses larmes et elle se pencha vers lui.

-Fais attention, c'est tout.

Il hocha la tête et la vit rejoindre Harry qui riait avec Hermione et Ron.

-Allez Forge, viens montrer à ces gamins comment on s'amuse.

 _With the lights out, it's less dangerous_ _,_ _Here we are now, entertain us_ _._ _I feel stupid and contagious_ _  
_ _Here we are now, entertain us_

Fred essaya de comprendre Cho. Oui, ils étaient proches, mais, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, c'était plutôt logique. Les dangers, les monstres, les disputes et la peur constante. Hermione avait toujours peur pour Harry, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-le-Nom était revenu et sa préoccupation première semblait être de se débarrasser d'Harry Potter. Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps voulait tuer ce gamin de quinze ans. Fred songea que, s'il s'agissait d'un de ses frères ou de sa sœur, il aurait la même réaction. Harry pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre, la menace qui l'entourait était la pire de toutes. Il lui sembla logique qu'Hermione veuille profiter de lui autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il était constamment en danger.

Son cœur se gonfla et il se dit qu'elle était la personne la plus forte qu'il n'eut jamais connue. Elle s'accrochait à Harry alors qu'il pouvait disparaître à tout moment et briser son cœur, laissant un vide qui ne se comblerait jamais. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur son torse.

-Tu es avec nous ?

-Maintenant oui.

Il sourit et embrassa tendrement Hermione. La chaleur de son baiser le rassura et il pressa son corps contre le sien. C'était une exclusivité qui lui était réservée. Il aimait se dire que les baisers d'Hermione n'appartenaient qu'à lui et que, même si ses mains touchaient parfois le corps d'Harry, elles ne le faisaient jamais de la même façon qu'avec lui. Même si elle riait aux blagues de Ron et posait parfois sa tête sur son épaule, leur proximité n'égalerait jamais celle qu'elle partageait avec lui. Il se sentit chanceux, reconnaissant. L'amitié, c'était de l'amour, autrement.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

Elle lui prit la main et Fred se laissa guider. Ils s'installèrent sur des coussins, près de George et on n'entendit bientôt les rires et les anecdotes emplir la salle. L'alcool allait bientôt avoir raison d'eux.

-Très bien les amis, pour cette soirée, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous annonce que les meilleurs…

-Et plus beaux Weasley s'autoproclament maître des jeux !

-Nous allons donc vous expliquer les règles de ces jeux qui se dérouleront tout au long de la soirée…

-Aucune pause. Commençons mon cher Gred…

-Premier jeux, donner trois mots sans aucun rapport

-Et l'honneur revient à la plus belle, la plus incroyable, la plus tendre…

-Je crois que vous l'aurez compris, Harry à toi l'honneur !

Sous les rires et les acclamations, Fred prit place aux côtés d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Vous êtes très belle ce soir miss Granger

-Ce soir seulement ?

Devant le sourire malicieux d'Hermione, le cœur de Fred se mit à fondre et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il la sentit sourire dans leur baiser.

La tête de Fred tournait délicieusement et un sentiment d'extrême plénitude avait élu domicile en lui. Une douce chaleur lui enserrait le cœur et il fut incapable de dire si cela était dû à l'alcool ou à la main d'Hermione sur sa cuisse. Étant en petit comité, entouré seulement de ses amis, elle devenait moins pudique. Fred avait été surpris plusieurs fois par ses baisers et ses caresses sur son torse.

Il se mit à contempler la jeune femme à ses côtés et son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il entendait au loin la voix de son jumeau raconter la fois où, ensemble, ils avaient mis échangé un dossier de Percy sur les chaudrons contre de vieux rapports sur les canards en caoutchouc de leur père. Hermione était belle sans le savoir. Et c'est cela qui la rendait encore plus attractive. Elle n'avait pas conscience de sa beauté ni de la lumière qui émanait d'elle. Il se laissa aller à sa contemplation, prit une mèche de ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec.

-Houa, quelle preuve d'amour.

Harry semblait avoir reporté son attention sur eux. Fred n'aima pas le sarcasme de ce dernier, mais décida de ne pas le dire à voix haute.

-Hermione déteste qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

-Ah oui, bien sûr, tu connais donc tout d'elle. Tu ne veux pas nous en dire un peu plus ?

 _I'm worse at what I do best. And for that gift I feel blessed_ _  
_

Les conversations s'étaient éteintes face à la voix glaciale de Cho. Elle regardait Harry d'un air furieux et ce dernier paraissait en proie à un combat intérieur. Le malaise était palpable et personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer de peur que cela fasse exploser la colère de Cho.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai le droit. Regarde.

Fred ébouriffa les cheveux d'Hermione et le regretta aussitôt.

-Tu vois ? Même pas une réaction. C'est ça l'amour.

Il entendit Hermione lui murmurer quelque chose à propos de l'endroit où il pouvait se carrer son amour et les rires qui suivirent sa remarque détendirent l'atmosphère.

-Tu vas le regretter, tu le sais ?

Il sourit et embrassa Hermione tendrement.

-Mais j'y compte bien.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et la vit rougir. Il sentit alors quelque chose remuer dans son bas ventre.

-Très bien, mon cher Gred je pense qu'il est l'heure du…

\- Concours d'anecdotes ! La règle est simple, chacun raconte une anecdote et les autres doivent deviner si elle est vraie ou fausse

-Ou Faie ou vausse à vous de voir

-Commençons par le survivant au carré

-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi le premier pour vos jeux sadiques ?

-On est survivant…

-Ou on ne l'est pas, mais à l'évidence Potter…

-Tu l'ais et plusieurs fois. On t'écoute.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et réfléchit quelques instants.

La soirée se passa sans encombre, ponctuée de jeux, de rires et de révélations sur chaque personne présente. Il apprit que Neville avait mis plusieurs mois à mémoriser le chemin le menant à la salle commune et son étourdissement lui avait valu de dormir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, car il oubliait souvent le mot de passe.

Ron avait révélé que sa peur des araignées venait de ses frères qui en avaient introduit une dans son lit, étant enfants. Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire attendri par ce souvenir. Sourire qu'il s'empressa de ravaler face au regard sévère de sa petite amie.

Luna avait avoué passer ses étés aux côtés d'un charmant moldu et l'entendre parler de la perte de sa virginité avec autant de détachement mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Harry évoqua sa première rencontre avec Hagrid, la façon dont il avait défoncé la porte et la soudaine apparition d'une queue de cochon sur le derrière de son cousin.

Cho avoua que Lupin ne l'avait pas laissé pas indifférente, au cours de son année d'enseignement et Harry avait éclaté de rire, ce qui n'était, apparemment pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Hermione avait déclaré que cela devait être dû à au petit problème de fourrure du professeur et les rires de Ron et Harry avaient redoublé d'intensité sans que les autres n'en connaissent la raison.

George évoqua leur première année et la façon dont ils avaient fait hurler leur mère en dévissant des sièges de toilette qu'ils avaient installés, en secret, dans le bureau de Rogue.

Enfin, Hermione avoua avoir eu ses premiers émois face à une fiction érotique qu'elle avait achetée par hasard et dont la signification du titre lui avait échappé, à l'époque. Fred sourit devant sa gêne et décréta que finalement, la réalité était parfois bien meilleure que la fiction, ce qui lui valut une bouteille de bièraubeurre lancée par Ron.

Pendant quelques heures, leurs pensées, enivrés par l'alcool et les rires mirent de côté leur préoccupation. Fred remarqua qu'Hermione n'avait pas froncé une seule fois les sourcils en regardant Harry et Ron. Les pensées sombres qui surgissaient souvent dans son esprit semblaient la laisser tranquille pour ce soir.

-Hermione trois mots qui n'ont absolument rien à voir entre eux.

-Bigorneaux, Rogue, Shampoing.

Fred éclata de rire. Hermione avait les joues roses et le regard pétillant.

-Je n'ai jamais à présent ! Ron à toi l'honneur.

Son frère se renfrogna et réfléchit. Puis, en croisa le regard de Fred, il songea à une petite vengeance.

-Je n'ai jamais embrassé Hermione.

-Bien joué petit frère, dois-je boire une gorgé pour chaque baiser ? Parce que la réserve de Poudlard va en prendre un sacré coup.

Les heures défilèrent et, bientôt, les conversations s'apaisèrent, le vacarme laissa place aux murmures. Fred était allongé sur un amas de coussins si confortables qu'il ne voulait se trouver nul par ailleurs. Et les mains d'Hermione caressant ses cheveux ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce sentiment.

-Fred, trois mots qui n'ont rien avoir ensemble !

-Ron, intelligence, beauté

-Je te déteste !

Ron avait marmonné cela, faisant grogner Ginny qui s'était blotti contre lui. Fred eut l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé, dans leur petite enfance quand Ginny avait pour habitude de se lover contre Ron, son pouce dans la bouche. George parlait tout bas avec Harry et Neville tandis que Luna semblait en proie à une profonde admiration devant une chose qui échappait à la vue des autres.

-C'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait songer à aller se coucher les enfants.

Harry avait dit cela en bâillant relayé bientôt par les autres. Fred ne se sentait pas de bouger. Son corps épousait parfaitement la forme des coussins et il ne put se résoudre à penser qu'il allait devoir se séparer de la chaleur d'Hermione.

-Moi, je dors ici et Hermione aussi.

-Ah vraiment ?

-Oui, je l'ai décrété. Tu dois m'obéir femme.

Il sentit une petite tape sur sa tête et sourit. Il entendit les autres leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et soudain, il réalisa qu'il était seul avec Hermione. Cela ne s'était produit depuis plusieurs jours. Il se redressa et sentit la fatigue le quitter. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione.

-Je croyais que tu étais épuisé.

-Mais c'était avant qu'on ne soit que tous les deux.

Une lueur apparut dans le regard de sa petite amie et il combla l'espace qui les séparait pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Hermione gémit sous la surprise puis se laissa aller. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus intense et l'excitation s'installa dans son bas ventre. Hermione posa ses mains sur le torse de Fred et ce dernier frissonna à leur contact.

-Harry !

-Ah non, moi c'est Fred.

Il reçut une légère tape sur sa poitrine et Hermione se dégagea de son emprise. Il ressentit soudain un froid immense le submerger. Il se retourna et vit Harry, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-Désolé, Cho avait oublié son pull. Je … continuez … Je m'en vais, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Il vit Hermione lui jeter un regard puis se tourner vers Harry. Elle se leva alors et l'interrompit avant que ce dernier ne passe la porte. Alors le froid que Fred avait ressenti s'intensifia. Il comprit, il le savait depuis longtemps déjà sans se l'avouer. Il avait vu la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry et n'avait pas réalisé. Oui il avait surpris un moment intime, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Harry se doutait bien qu'ils ne passaient pas leur temps à jouer aux échecs, d'ailleurs Hermione n'aimait pas échecs. Il les regarda et se mit à les imaginer ensemble. Son cœur se brisa. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer et vit Hermione s'avancer vers lui.

-Désolée.

Elle s'assit à nouveau à côté de son petit ami.

-Ça va Fred ?

 _And I forget just why I taste. Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile. I found it hard, it's hard to find_

Ça ne sera toujours que lui. Que Harry puis Ron. Fred ne serait jamais sa priorité. Il le savait. Et ça lui arrachait le cœur, ça l'étouffait, il avait envie de hurler au visage d'Hermione. De lui crier qu'il l'aimait et que ça le faisait souffrir de n'être que son petit ami. Et puis il réfléchit. George. George passerait toujours en priorité dans sa vie aussi. Hermione ne serait jamais à sa hauteur, mais il avait une excuse, George était son frère, son jumeau. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Alors il regarda Hermione, dans les yeux. Ces yeux qui le faisaient chavirer, le troublaient, écartaient toute tension de son corps, de son cœur. Il fit une grimace et prit un air soulagé.

-Je pense qu'on a choqué bébé Potter.

Alors Hermione rit et il se remit à l'embrasser, mais cette fois avec toute la passion et la tendresse dont il était capable. Il la sentit sourire dans leur baiser et embrassa ses joues, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres. Il aimait chaque parcelle de sa peau et voulait y goûter, savourer. Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse et les laissa glisser sur son ventre qu'elle caressa doucement. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour cette partie de son corps et aimait y perdre ses caresses. Alors Fred la fit basculer sur lui, à califourchon et parti explorer chaque zone de ce corps qu'il aimait tant, qu'il avait appris à connaitre par cœur tout en le redécouvrant à chaque fois. Sa peau était chaude et douce, elle avait un parfum de fleur, de promesses imprononçables. Elle avait un goût d'été. Hermione caressait ses épaules, ses bras et embrassait son cou. C'était d'une douceur infinie, c'était tout ce qui la définissait. Alors il leva les yeux vers les siens et écarta les mèches de son visage. Il vit dans ses yeux une tendresse et une émotion qui firent bondir son cœur. Il caressa ses joues et fit frôler leurs nez. Elle appelait ça des bisous esquimaux et Fred les adorait.

-Tout va bien Fred ?

-Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi.

Il but une gorgée de ce qui semblait être du whisky pur feu. Alors elle sourit, immensément et but une gorgée à son tour. Il embrassa son nez et l'enlaça, fort. Il respira son odeur et sentit son esprit se déconnecter de la réalité.

Ils mêlèrent leurs corps ce soir-là. Tendrement, amoureusement et Fred se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'elle. Et, en pensant à l'année suivante, il ne put empêcher la tristesse de prendre place en lui. Il allait quitter l'école et ne serait plus aussi souvent avec Hermione. Il espérait que leur relation n'en subirait pas les frais. Mais, en regardant sa petite amie dormir paisiblement, il se dit que peu lui importait. Elle lui avait donné tout ce dont il aurait pu rêver et bien plus encore. Elle avait enchanté sa vie. Et il s'endormit à ses côtés avec, pour dernière pensée, des paillettes et Lee chevauchant une licorne.

 _Oh well, whatever, nevermind_

 _A Denial_


	11. Ces gens-là

_Ces gens-là ont de l'humour. Ils ont toujours le mot qu'il faut. Avec eux pas de détour. Ils connaissent tous mes défauts. Ces gens-là ils ont du cœur.  
_

Hermione arriva, enfin, à la salle commune. La journée avait été longue. Les cours la fatiguaient plus que d'habitude étant donné la concentration qu'elle était obligée d'y mettre en vue des futures BUSE. Harry semblait de plus en plus perturbé, Ron était fatigué à cause de ses entraînements et, de ce fait, exécrable et Fred ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit de la journée, l'obligeant, souvent, à se donner des claques mentales pour suivre ses cours. Elle ne souhaitait rien d'autre que se lover dans le canapé face à la cheminée, un bouquin entre les mains et ses amis à ses côtés. Sa fatigue était de plus en plus intense et elle attendait avec impatience les vacances de Pâques pour pouvoir se détendre.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et chercha ses meilleurs amis. Son regard se tourna vers leur canapé où elle y vit Fred avec une autre jeune fille de son année qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas. Malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentit, elle ne se dirigea pas vers eux, mais ne put s'empêcher d'entendre leur conversation.

-Non, mais, sérieusement Fred, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle te plait réellement. Enfin, vous n'avez rien en commun, elle n'est ni drôle ni belle. D'accord au bal l'année dernière elle était plutôt jolie, mais enfin, regarde-la.

-Mais justement, je la regarde, très souvent crois-moi. Et puis, en quoi ça te concerne ? Laisse-moi tranquille et laisse-la tranquille, Hermione est la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse, c'est moi qui suis chanceux d'être avec elle.

-Tu mérites bien mieux !

-Au non, au contraire, c'est elle qui mérite mieux. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

-Tu pourrais avoir qui tu veux ! Et des beaucoup moins coincées que ce rat de bibliothèque.

Bam ! C'était comme si quelqu'un lui avait tiré en plein sur la poitrine. L'air lui manquait, sa tête tanguait et elle eut envie de vomir. C'était vrai. Elle n'était pas celle qu'il fallait à Fred. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Bon nombre de filles de l'école couraient, presque littéralement, après les jumeaux. Que faisait Fred avec elle ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la stupeur et la détresse.

-Hermione, attends.

Mais déjà cette dernière reculait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle.

-Hermione, ce n'est rien, ne l'écoute pas.

Non, elle en avait assez. L'année dernière, on était allé jusqu'à lui envoyer des sorts par voie postale parce qu'une garce avait trouvé amusant de lui inventer une idylle avec le survivant. Elle avait subi les moqueries et les insultes sur son passage à cause de sa relation avec Krum. Et, aujourd'hui, c'était Fred. Bien sûr, elle voyait depuis quelques jours les regards jaloux des autres filles, sans y prêter de réelle attention. Mais entendre une personne parler d'elle comme cela… C'était trop. Fred s'était avancé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lui avait saisi le bras. Il ne la serrait pas fort, mais son contact fut pareil à une brûlure.

-Hermione, on s'en fout, je m'en fous.

Ses yeux laissaient transparaitre une douleur qui toucha le cœur d'Hermione. Elle n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Fred comme cela. Ils étaient toujours rieurs, malicieux. Mais elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Désolée Fred, je… je vais… enfin, pardon.

Elle lança un regard à ses meilleurs amis et partie de la salle commune, Fred sur ses talons. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, voulu la rattraper, mais Hermione profita de la foule agglutinée dans le couloir pour disparaître de son champ de vision.

Elle se dirigea vers le sixième étage où elle trouva une petite salle dont les fenêtres étaient cassées, lui permettant de profiter de l'air du dehors. Elle inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Elle ne voulait pas laisser les larmes coulées. Elle ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à tous celles et ceux qui l'insultaient, lui lançaient des regards mauvais et crachaient dans son dos.

Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention. Elle n'avait rien demandé d'autre qu'on la laisse en paix, vivre son histoire avec celui qu'elle aimait et qu'on ne s'occupe pas d'elle. Elle aurait dû s'habituer l'année dernière déjà à cela. Harry, Krum, les moqueries. Et puis, elle était habituée aux insultes et aux injures sur son physique. Elle n'était pas la plus jolie de l'école ni celle qui prenait le plus soin d'elle. Elle ne se maquillait pas, ne portait pas de vêtements moulants ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination, elle n'était pas réellement avenante. Mais, jamais elle n'avait voulu être comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une sorte de potiche dont les regards dégoulinent sur le corps et changent de partenaires comme on change de chemise. Ce n'était pas elle, tout simplement. Alors, elle se dit que Fred devait avoir tort, qu'il avait dû se tromper quelque part lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque. Et elle ne pouvait les contredire. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, à cet instant, était de prendre son _petit prince_ , le caler contre elle et plonger dans son histoire.

-Hermione ?

 _Oui madame si vous saviez combien. Ils ont essuyé mes pleurs. Et enterrer mes chagrins_.

Elle sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la porte. Ron et Harry étaient là, devant elle, le regard inquiet. Ils se tenaient dans l'embrassure de la porte, attendant son accord pour entrer.

-Oh c'est vous, je m'entraine aux sortilèges de Flitwick.

-Hermione, arrêtes. On a tout entendu.

Alors elle éclata en sanglots. Éclater, c'était le mot juste. Elle se brisa, littéralement, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol dur et froid de la salle et l'air qui entrait dans ses poumons lui causait une terrible douleur. L'angoisse montait, elle sentait et que la crise n'était pas loin. C'était idiot, tellement idiot de se mettre dans cet état pour ce garçon, pour cette fille, pour des commérages. Elle était plus forte que cela. Elle se devait d'être plus forte que cela. Mais la lassitude et la fatigue prenaient le dessus et elle se sentit perdre pied.

-Hé, respire Hermione, tout va bien. On est là.

Ils s'étaient approchés. Harry s'était agenouillé devant elle, le visage anxieux lui prenant le poignet. Ron était à ses côtés, ses mains caressant maladroitement le bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'en voulait. Harry avait déjà tellement à penser, ses cauchemars, le retour de Voldemort, son parrain, l'occlumancie et Ron était épuisé à cause des entraînements, des cours et des réveils incessants dus aux terreurs nocturnes du survivant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle leur rajoute des problèmes en plus. Elle était idiote.

-Arrête Hermione, arrête tout de suite. Je sais à quoi tu penses et, toi aussi, tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien parfois. On est aussi là pour ça.

Harry avait pris son regard en otage et ne comptait pas le lâcher.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela te touche autant ? L'année dernière, tu riais des commérages et de ce qui pouvait être dit sur toi. Pourquoi tu y accordes autant d'importance aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Tu veux que j'aille casser la gueule de mon cher frère ? Ça me démange depuis quelque temps déjà.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle ne pouvait le dire à ses amis. Le formuler à voix haute aurait rendu la chose encore plus réelle.

-Le problème Ron, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, elle a peur que ce soit vrai et que Fred y accorde de l'importance. Mais pourtant, quand c'était moi à sa place l'an dernier, tu t'en fichais. Explique-nous. On ne pourra pas t'aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Elle avait murmuré cela. Elle ne voulait pas être cette fille-là. La faible.

-Si, tu en as besoin, on en a tous besoin. Regarde Harry, il a beau avoir survécu au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il a parfois besoin que ses amis lui fassent un gros câlin pour le rassurer.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le bras de Ron. Mais cette remarque avait eu le don de faire naître un faible sourire sur les lèvres de leur amie.

-Tu sais, parfois, je me dis que tu en portes trop sur tes épaules. Ron et moi on t'accable souvent de nos problèmes, de nos humeurs. Et toi, tu ne dis rien, tu écoutes, tu consoles, tu conseilles. Tu essayes toujours de nous maintenir à la surface et tu ne demandes rien en échange. C'est devenu tellement habituel qu'on n'y prête plus attention. Mais toi, qui est là pour toi ? Tu as besoin que quelqu'un te sorte la tête hors de l'eau parfois. Hermione, je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu n'es qu'un être humain.

Elle ne disait rien, sa gorge lui faisait mal, les mots n'arrivaient pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle sentit la chaleur de Ron s'éloigner. Harry se déplaça et vint se caler contre elle. Il la berçait comme une enfant. Elle se contracta d'abord, mais devant l'insistance de son meilleur ami, se laissa aller dans ses bras, sanglotant toujours, la tête dans son cou. Elle huma son odeur. Cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, qui l'apaisait, elle se sentait en confiance. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle était restée là, dans ses bras, ses larmes se calmant peu à peu. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Ron apparut, accompagné de deux elfes de maisons, les bras chargés de sucreries et de pâtisseries. Hermione regarda son ami, interloqué.

-Bah quoi ? On en a pour un moment ici, autant ne pas mourir de faim.

 _Ces gens-là ils ont compris que pour vivre dans cette vie, il faut garder ses amis._

Alors elle éclata de rire. Spontanément. L'expression de Ron était si sincère et innocente qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Et cela la soulagea.

Il s'assit à ses côtés, Hermione se décala de l'étreinte d'Harry et Ron commença la distribution.

-Bon, alors, dis-nous, pourquoi cette fille t'a autant blessé ?

-Tu veux qu'on lui jette un sort ?

-Non Harry, pas de sort. Ce n'est pas elle en vérité, c'est moi le problème.

Ron, qui avait pour projet d'engloutir plusieurs chouquettes d'un coup, se stoppa dans son élan et la dévisagea.

-Comment ça ? À partir de quand as-tu commencé à être un problème ?

Elle soupira. C'était difficile de l'admettre et encore plus de l'avouer à ses amis.

-Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas vraiment la fille la plus attirante de la terre

-,Mais Hermione…

Harry leva la main pour le faire taire et invita Hermione à continuer.

-Je suis sérieuse Ron. Enfin, depuis quand n'as-tu pas regardé ton frère, réellement je veux dire ? Il est populaire, il est drôle, joyeux, enthousiaste et très beau. Moi, moi je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque, le nez toujours dans ses bouquins. On n'a rien à faire ensemble. Enfin quoi, sa dernière petite amie était Angelina ! Elle est super cette fille, je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! Moi, je ne suis que l'amie du survivant, la miss-je-sais-tout. Fred pourrait avoir n'importe quelle fille, bien plus jolie, bien plus cool que moi. J'en ai marre. L'année dernière, je m'en fichais de ce que l'on pouvait raconter sur moi tout simplement parce que je savais que cela ne changerait rien aux sentiments d'Harry. Que je serais toujours son amie, qu'il m'aimerait toujours. Et pour Krum, je m'en fiche un peu de lui alors… Mais là, c'est différent.

Elle détourna le regard, une larme s'écrasant pitoyablement sur sa joue.

-Trois mots qui n'ont rien à voir ensemble les garçons. Hermione. Fred. Couple

-Depuis quand as-tu perdu confiance en toi ?

BAM ! C'était lancé. Harry lui avait balancé la vérité qui la gênait tant.

-Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations amoureuses.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas juste la meilleure amie du survivant ? Tu es une personne à part entière et Ron et moi avons beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-Cha chez vrai !

-Tu as peur que Fred prenne au sérieux tout cela et qu'il se rende compte que tu ne lui conviens pas ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Ouais, mais le problème ma vieille, c'est que mon frangin, par un procédé qui m'échappe encore, est fou amoureux de toi. Je le connais depuis quinze ans, il n'a jamais été comme ça avec quelqu'un. Et puis, tu aurais dû le voir lorsque tu es partie. Il nous a suppliés de l'emmener avec nous, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Il t'aime Hermione et, crois-moi, c'est une surprise pour tout le monde que tu l'aimes aussi en retour. C'est plutôt lui qui est chanceux.

Alors Hermione sourit et son cœur se réchauffa quelque peu. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, dans cette salle à s'empiffrer et à rendre le cœur d'Hermione plus léger.

 _C'est la vie, qui veut ça. Les amis, madame, on ne les choisit pas._


	12. Les hommes que j'aime

**Les hommes que j'aime - La rue Kétanou**

 _Je voudrais vous parler des hommes que j'aime. Ceux qui m'ont embrassé au bord de la scène._

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la salle commune, il était déjà tard. Hermione avait séché ses larmes et son sourire était réapparu, timidement. Elle s'était raconté et Ron avait alors compris d'où venait le caractère de son amie, ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses espoirs et ses attentes. Il se dit qu'en cinq ans, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione parlait réellement d'elle, qu'elle se livrait, sans peur d'être jugée et cela rendit Ron plus heureux qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre. Il avait alors compris à quel point son amie était forte et courageuse. Lui qui avait toujours pensé qu'elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle, avait compris que c'était une véritable Gryffondor, une vraie lionne, une jeune femme extraordinaire. Et son admiration pour elle n'en fut que renforcée. Son frère était l'homme le plus chanceux qu'il connaisse et il se promit de ne jamais laisser Fred blesser Hermione. Son sourire ne devait jamais disparaitre.

Ils avaient passé la soirée à la réconforter et, tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle commune, Hermione riant à une de ses blagues sur Malfoy, il la vit perdre son sourire, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il se tourna et vit alors Fred, sur le canapé, son jumeau à ses côtés. Les yeux de Fred étaient rouges et il semblait épuisé. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, pas même lorsque leur mère les avait obligés à récurer la maison de fond en comble après que les jumeaux aient testé leurs inventions sur Percy. Ron n'avait jamais vu son grand frère aussi fatigué. À y regarder de plus près, Fred ressemblait à un animal blessé, il avait mal et cela enserra le cœur de Ron. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se séparer d'Hermione pour aller le rejoindre et tenter de le réconforter. C'était son amie qui avait besoin de lui.

-Tu es rentrée.

Fred avait lancé cela comme un espoir. George avait levé les yeux et Ron crut y déceler un infime sentiment de défi.

-Oui, écoutes Fred je … Je vais me coucher.

Ron et Harry avaient raccompagné Hermione jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle leur avait murmuré un merci à peine audible et s'était précipitée dans les marches. Ron avait la sensation qu'elle allait passer sa nuit à pleurer et cela lui fendit le cœur. Harry le regarda d'un air désolé et monta à son tour. Ron ne savait que faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Fred comme cela aussi désespéré et en même temps, il avait peur de trahir Hermione. Il osa un coup d'œil vers les jumeaux et remarqua que Fred avait à nouveau enfui sa tête dans les mains, George lui caressait doucement le dos. Alors il s'approcha de ses grands frères et s'assit à leur côté.

-Hé Freddie. Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Fred leva alors les yeux vers lui.

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ! Mais Ron tu te rends compte ou pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu m'écouter ? Tu peux me le dire toi ?

Il avait hurlé ces mots. Les Weasley avaient déjà vécu des moments difficiles dans leur vie, l'hospitalisation de leur père, la perte de leur grand-père, les disputes avec Percy. Les jumeaux avaient toujours fait en sorte de réconforter la famille, par des blagues ou des bêtises qui faisaient hurler leur mère et éclater de rire le reste de la famille. Fred et George étaient forts. Ils ne montraient pas leur peine, ne l'infligeaient pas. Ils étaient les grands frères et Ron et Ginny avaient toujours pu compter sur eux.

 _Ils ont des gueules cassées et il faut les voir au petit jour, se coucher tout étonné du monde qui les entoure. Ils volent, ils viennent, ils trainent._

La première fois que Ron s'était fait embêter par un garçon, plus vieux que lui, les jumeaux avaient rempli son caleçon d'anguilles. Lorsque Ginny tombait de son balai, Fred se précipitait vers elle et lui donnait des bonbons pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Ils avaient calmé Bill lorsque Charlie était parti vivre en Roumanie. Après tout, à eux deux ils réussiraient à combler le manque de leur ainé. C'est eux qui avaient réussi à réconforter leur mère quand Percy était parti furieux de la maison, maudissant de porter le même nom qu'un fou amoureux des moldus sans ambition. Ils se moquaient souvent, prenaient leurs frères et sœurs en cobaye pour leurs inventions parfois, faisaient hurler leur mère et inquiétaient leur père. Mais Fred et George étaient toujours joyeux. Ils étaient forts, ils étaient deux. Alors, voir Fred dans une telle détresse donna l'envie à Ron de monter dans le dortoir d'Hermione, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait pour réussir à gravir ce toboggan et de la secouer par les épaules.

-Je sais, mais Hermione, elle est blessée.

 _Ils entendent des Carmens qui leur disaient viens par là !_

-Ah oui parce que lui va totalement bien ! Il pète le feu. D'ailleurs frérot, tu devrais courir partout dans l'école en collant et crier à quel point tu es heureux !

-Ce n'est pas ça George ! Freddie écoute. Je sais que ça te fait mal, mais comprends-la. Regarde ce qu'elle a vécu l'année dernière à cause de Skeeters. Et, aujourd'hui, ça recommence. Et si cela la touche beaucoup plus c'est simplement parce qu'elle t'aime. Elle a peur.

-Mais peur de quoi par le caleçon de Merlin ?! Je m'en fous de ce que disent les autres. Je préfèrerais mille fois que leurs insultes soient pour moi ! J'aimerais tellement tous les changer en fouine et les voir gambader complètement affolés dans les couloirs. Je déteste ceux qui lui font du mal.

-Elle a peur que tu les croies. Que tu remettes en question votre relation et que tu la quittes parce que, finalement, tu te seras rendu compte qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

-Mais je me fous qu'elle soit faite pour moi ou pas. Ce n'est pas un objet que l'on m'offre et que je rends s'il n'est pas à ma taille !

-Elle n'a pas confiance en elle aujourd'hui.

-Et en moi ?

 _Ce sont des Donjuans qui savent le chagrin d'amour, des amitiés de survivants qui fêtent votre retour._

-Je ne sais pas Freddie. Je pense oui. Réfléchis à tout ce qu'elle t'a offert. Mais c'est la peur qui parle aujourd'hui.

Fred s'était tourné vers son jumeau, un éclair au fond des yeux.

-Tu crois que ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais si jamais…

-Non ça ira.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Fred se leva, plein d'enthousiasme, et regarda Ron.

-Merci frangin, je t'en dois une.

Ron n'avait rien compris de leur échange, mais peu lui importait. Cela avait rendu le sourire à son frère. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que les jumeaux préparaient un très mauvais coup.

-Fred ? N'oublie pas que c'est Hermione. Ne fais pas dans la démonstration.

-Ne t'en fais pas petit frère.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers son dortoir suivi de George. Ron soupira. Il les connaissait mieux que personne. Ils préparaient un mauvais coup.

 _Et je lève mon coeur, à la tendresse de ces voyous, qu'elle me porte bonheur, ce soir j'ai rendez-vous. Et j'irais comme je suis, non je ne changerais rien, Acte mes folies, à mon feu dans mes mains. À mon amour sans pudeur, à mon amour qui se dechaîne et même si ça fait peur, ainsi aiment les hommes que j'aime._


	13. Happier

**Happier - Ed Sheeran**

 _Walking down 29th and Park I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart You look happier_

Harry peinait à s'endormir. Non pas à cause des longs couloirs qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, quoiqu'il aurait sans doute préféré cela, mais à cause d'Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une personne aussi brillante pouvait avoir une aussi mauvaise opinion d'elle-même. Il était vrai qu'au premier abord, Hermione n'était pas la fille la plus sexy de l'école. Mais elle était belle, elle était rayonnante, empathique, douce et tellement intelligente. Sans elle, Harry n'aurait pas survécu à sa première année. Elle l'avait toujours accompagné, dans les pires situations, se mettant en danger, le sermonnant, jouant un rôle bien plus important que lui-même. Il se souvint de la peur qui lui avait rongé les sangs lors de l'épreuve du lac, l'année précédente. Bien sûr, il s'était précipité sur Ron en premier. Il le savait bien plus en danger. Il s'était dit que Ron avait dû se fourrer là dedans sans avoir pris de précaution préalable. Alors qu'Hermione, elle, aurait pu s'en sortir. Et puis Krum était arrivé, une tête de requin sur les épaules et Harry l'avait détesté. Hermione était donc la personne la plus importante pour lui ? Foutaises. Hermione n'appartenait à personne, elle était importante pour tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Et il avait été en colère contre elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte à la surface et qu'elle ignore complètement Viktor. Alors Harry s'était senti victorieux, autant que s'il venait de gagner le tournoi.

Il pensa à Cho. Cho était belle, on ne pouvait le contester. Elle était intelligente, c'était une attrapeuse hors pair. Mais les conversations autour du Quidditch s'étaient épuisées et ils n'avaient pas tellement de points communs. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ses bras ne le rassuraient pas, ses lèvres ne prononçaient pas les vérités qu'il voulait éviter. Cho était une échappatoire à sa réalité, à la guerre qu'il menait et qui allait bientôt inclure le monde des sorciers en entier. Quand il était avec elle, il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, les ennuis qu'il se créait, elle ne lui reprochait pas son caractère rebelle, ses yeux cernés, ne voulaient pas connaitre ses secrets. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas insurgée lorsqu'elle avait vu la cicatrice sur sa main, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ses absences, ses douleurs dues à sa cicatrice, ses changements d'humeur. Elle ne connaissait que très peu de choses sur lui et semblait s'en accommoder. Elle ne savait pas que son dessert préféré était la tarte à la mélasse, que son parrain était un ex-détenu accusé à tort. Elle ne savait pas qu'il vivait l'enfer sur terre, tous les étés, qu'il avait vu ses parents dans le miroir du Rised. Elle ne savait pas qu'il aimait les blagues des jumeaux Weasley, que le Terrier était sa véritable maison, que Lupin lui avait appris le sortilège du Patronus, qu'il hurlait la nuit dans son sommeil. Non, tout cela, elle n'en savait rien et cela semblait lui aller.

Hermione savait tout cela. Elle savait lorsqu'il avait fait un cauchemar, elle savait le réconforter, employer les bons mots, les bons gestes. Elle savait que seules les caresses sur sa nuque le calmaient. Lorsqu'il criait, elle criait plus fort. Lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose d'irréfléchi, elle lui lançait un regard mauvais. C'est elle qui avait découvert que son père avait été poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et avait partagé cela avec lui. Hermione était son amie. Elle était celle qu'Harry voulait garder avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne la possèderait jamais, mais il aurait aimé être à la place de Fred. Pouvoir la regarder des heures sans qu'elle ne trouve cela suspicieux, pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras quand il le voulait, sentir son odeur à chaque instant, avoir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Non. C'était mal. Elle était son amie.

 _Saw you walk inside a bar,_ _h_ _e said something to make you laugh_ _._ _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_ _._ _Yeah, you look happier, you do_

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Ron.

-Tout va bien ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-J'sais pas. Fred était vraiment mal. Tu sais, je lui en veux un peu à Hermione. C'est mon frère.

-Mais c'est Hermione.

Ron poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ouais, c'est compliqué l'amour, surtout entre une fille trop intelligente et un garçon trop fauteur de trouble.

-Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ?

Une lueur d'espoir apparut pour Harry.

-Au contraire ! Enfin Hermione rend Fred un peu plus responsable, moins égoïste et plus à l'écoute des autres. Et Fred détend Hermione, il l'a fait rire, lui montre l'insouciance et c'est vraiment une bonne chose. Mais ils doivent encore apprendre beaucoup l'un de l'autre et cela ne se fera pas sans pots cassés.

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

-Je ne te savais pas aussi spécialiste de la psychologie humaine.

Ron rit doucement et le ventre d'Harry se tordit. Ron avait raison, ils s'apportaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre et leur relation était bénéfique. Qu'avait-il, lui, à apporter à Hermione ? À part des ennuis, des nuits blanches, des disputes.

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you? But ain't nobody love you like I do?_

-Moi non plus. Mais Fred va mieux, je crois qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, après avoir discuté avec lui, il s'est mis à parler bizarrement avec George, tu sais comment ils sont quand ils se parlent, on n'y comprend rien. Et puis, il a retrouvé le sourire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais ça va faire du bruit.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il était en colère. Fred était vraiment amoureux d'Hermione et cela le faisait souffrir. Il la comprenait, lui offrait ce dont elle avait besoin. Il était attentionné, tendre et généreux. Et puis il la faisait rire, tout le temps, un talent que les Weasley possédaient et qui était hors de sa portée. Et Hermione en avait cruellement besoin. Elle avait besoin d'une échappatoire à sa vie, à ses cours, aux problèmes d'Harry. Les problèmes d'Harry. Il se maudit d'être celui qu'il fallait toujours protéger. Il maudit sa vie d'être si compliquée. Il maudit Voldemort et son envie de le tuer. Il eut envie de pleurer, fort dans son oreiller, mais ses larmes restèrent bloquées au fond de sa gorge. Si seulement il avait pu n'être qu'un gamin de quinze ans, tout à fait normal.

 _And until then I'll smile to hide the truth. But I know I was happier with you_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec la sensation de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Il était de mauvaise humeur, son corps le faisait souffrir et les inscriptions sur sa main le crispaient au plus haut point. De plus, nous étions samedi et un entrainement de Quidditch était prévu ce matin. Malheureusement, la sanction d'Ombrage planait toujours sur lui et il ne pouvait se détendre en volant. Il descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva Hermione, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour la faire sortir de son livre.

-Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

-Je n'ai pas faim Harry.

Il poussa un soupir et entreprit de s'assoir à ses côtés, tant pis pour son ventre qui criait famine. Des voix se firent entendre et il aperçut Fred et George revenir de la Grande Salle. Ils chuchotaient et Hermione se figea à leur vue.

-Finalement, j'ai faim. Emmène-moi loin.

 _Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?_

Fred, qui s'était arrêté en voyant Hermione, lui fit un maigre sourire et Harry remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Hermione…

Mais déjà, elle se levait et essayait de se glisser vers la sortie sans le frôler. Fred semblait désespéré et Harry lui lança un sourire désolé.

-Harry, dis-moi ce que je dois faire.

-J'en sais rien mon vieux.

Et il suivit sans meilleure amie dans les couloirs. Il la rattrapa comme il put et lui saisit le bras. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur et il l'éloigna de la grande salle pour se diriger vers l'extérieur, près du lac. Il fit assoir Hermione et appela Dobby pour que ce dernier leur apporte de quoi petit déjeuner. L'elfe s'exécuta, trop heureux de pouvoir aider Harry Potter, et revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de viennoiseries. Hermione était tournée vers le lac et les montagnes et Harry savait que les larmes étaient en train de dévaler ses joues. Il se sentait impuissant, il aurait voulu être capable de lui dire quelque chose, un mot réconfortant, de l'enlacer et de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'elle était belle, intelligente, brillante, que Fred était la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, que ce n'était pas sa faute, que tout irait bien. À la place, il se serra un peu plus contre elle et lui prit le poignet. Elle respira bruyamment et étouffa ses larmes.

-Tu sais, j'ai peur, constamment. J'ai peur pour toi, tu es une bombe à retardement, j'ai peur de te perdre, chaque jour. Et j'angoisse pour les cours, de ne pas réussir, de pas être une bonne sorcière et donner raison à Malfoy. J'ai peur de la guerre qui tape à notre porte, de plus en plus fort. Je sais que, bientôt, nous devrons l'affronter et parfois je me dis que nous sommes trop jeunes. J'ai peur pour Ron, de le voir se lancer dans la gueule du loup sans penser aux conséquences. L'angoisse fait partie de ma vie et avec Fred, elle s'apaisait. Fred me fait rire et danser. Il calme mes angoisses, je n'ai jamais eu peur avec lui et aujourd'hui…

-Aujourd'hui tu as peur aussi de lui.

Elle se tourna vers lui et son regard brisa le cœur d'Harry. Elle souffrait et il détestait cela.

-Mais, tu sais, Fred s'en fout de tout ça. Il est amoureux de toi. Vraiment amoureux. Je te jure Hermione. Son regard, il est incroyable, j'aimerais qu'on me regarde comme cela.

-Tu es jaloux de moi Potter ?

Et Harry éclata de rire.

-Oh non ! Je te le laisse. Fred n'est pas vraiment mon genre. Hermione, je pense que tu as placé beaucoup d'espoirs dans cette relation. Mais, comme dans toutes les autres, il y a des hauts et bas. Tu lui as donné ta confiance, il ne l'a pas trahi. Dis-moi la vérité, tu penses vraiment qu'il en a quelque chose à faire de ce que les autres disent sur toi ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Arrête Hermione. Il s'en fout complètement. Fred se fout de tout et tout le monde. Il se fout des règles, des rumeurs, des « on-dit ». Il se fout qu'on le confonde avec George, qu'on le prenne pour le rigolo de service. Il se fout des punitions, des regards sur lui. Il t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui et pour moi aussi.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, mais son cœur se crispait à chacune de ses paroles. Lui dire que Fred l'aimait, qu'il était parfait pour elle. Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il savait que c'était la seule façon de revoir le sourire d'Hermione. Alors il lui hurlait ses vérités et faisait taire ses sentiments.

 _I know that there's others that deserve you. But my darling, I am still in love with you_

-Je ne suis pas faite pour les relations amoureuses.

-Trois mots qui n'ont rien à voir ensemble. Hermione. Pessimisme. Découragement.

Hermione sourit et Harry eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Qu'elle s'y perde.

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre lui ?

Elle se tourna violemment vers lui et il sut qu'il avait visé juste.

-Parc que… Parce que j'étais bien moi avant lui. Je ne demandais rien à personne. J'étais dans mes livres, dans mon monde avec la sécurité de vous avoir Ron, toi et Ginny. Je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à nous et mes études. Je n'avais pas une personne qui faisait danser la polka à mon cœur, personne pour me distraire de mes occupations. Lui, il arrive et il chamboule tout ! Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai rien choisi.

-Oui, mais finalement Hermione, il en vaut la peine.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Tu sais, en tant qu'ami, tu n'es pas censé me sortir ce genre de vérités. Tu es censé me dire ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'entendre ?

-Que Fred Weasley n'est qu'un idiot.

-Alors là, je suis complètement d'accord avec vous, miss Granger.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent violemment vers la provenance de cette voix. Fred se tenait devant eux, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et Harry eut envie de l'envoyer valser dans le lac pour se faire dévorer par le calamar géant. Il se pencha vers Hermione et lui murmura.

-Oui, mais en tant que meilleur ami, je suis censé te dire que tu as tort et que c'est idiot de ne pas l'écouter.

 _But baby you look happier you do_

Elle lui tira la langue.

-Hermione, tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plait ?

-Mais bien sûr qu'elle le veut !

Harry poussa sa meilleure amie et cette dernière lui lança un regard assassin.

-Oh et Fred ! Elle n'a pas pris de petit déjeuner !

Alors Fred lui sourit et partit avec sa petite amie, laissant Harry seul, devant le lac.

 _But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_


	14. Paradis

**Paradis - Orelsan**

 _Qu'est-ce que j'irais faire au paradis ? Quand tu t'endors près de moi._

Fred était nerveux. Son plan était en place, il l'avait révisé mille fois avec son frère. Ils avaient prévu tous les scénarios, toutes les possibilités, ils avaient même pensé à l'éventualité que Rogue se pointe au milieu vêtu d'une robe rose et d'une couronne de fleurs. Puis, ils avaient écarté cette possibilité, la couronne ne tiendrait pas sur les cheveux huileux du professeur.

-Écoutes Fred, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, j'ai juste besoin de digérer tout ça.

Fred resta silencieux, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il reste concentré sur son plan.

-Tu ne vas pas me répondre n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et je vais continuer à parler pour rien.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Tu peux quand même me dire où nous allons.

Il prit la main d'Hermione en guise de réponse et sa chaleur lui fit fermer les yeux, un instant. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination.

 _Qu'ils le donnent à d'autres leur paradis. Je n'en voudrais pas._

-Les cuisines ? Sérieusement Fred ?

Il sourit plus largement et accueillit son frère. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc et tenait dans sa main un plateau.

-George ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fred, si tu veux me larguer, ce n'est pas en me proposant ton jumeau en costume que ce sera plus facile.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel et son frère vint à son secours.

-Hé bien, comme mon cher frère et moi-même savons que tu ne supportes pas l'esclavagisme des elfes de maison, je me suis honorablement porté volontaire pour faire le service. C'est un petit déjeuner aux chandelles.

Il tira une chaise et invita Hermione à s'y assoir. Cette dernière baissa la tête vers George et lui murmura dans un sourire.

-Que t'a-t-il promis ?

-10 gallions.

Puis, devant l'air sérieux de la Gryffondor, il ajouta.

-Et l'exclusivité des blagues sur la vie sentimentale de Ron. À vie.

-Ça ne se refuse pas.

-Hé non.

George lui lança un sourire et Hermione éclata de rire. Le cœur de Fred se détendit quelque peu et il prit sa main.

-Tu es belle.

 _J'aimerai tes défauts si j'arrive à en trouver._

Il embrassa sa paume et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Fred, écoute…

-Non, toi écoute ! Hermione je…

-Croissants, pains au chocolat, thé au jasmin pour madame, jus de fruits saveur courage et honneur pour monsieur.

-Merci Forge. Maintenant pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, dégager très vite et très loin de cette cuisine ?

 _Quand tu t'marrais à mes blagues les plus nulles. Quand on s'donnait des surnoms ridicules._

Le rouquin leur fit une révérence et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux. Fred soupira et reporta son attention sur Hermione. Mais son regard était fuyant et il détesta cela.

-Hermione, tu veux bien me regarder s'il te plait ?

Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et se perdit au fond de ces yeux qui le faisait tomber, littéralement, à terre.

-Hermione, tu es belle. Je me fous de ce que les autres disent. Je me fous de ce que les autres pensent. Je me fous du monde, de la guerre qui arrive, des rumeurs, de ceux qui pensent que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Nous ne sommes peut-être pas faits l'un pour l'autre, je n'en sais rien. Tout nous oppose et je le sais, mais je m'en fous de ce que l'univers dira. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi, mais je comprends que cela ne te suffise pas. Alors je vais te dire exactement tout ce que je ressens pour toi. Regarde-moi s'il te plait Hermione.

Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa petite amie et cela lui enserra le cœur, le fit souffrir plus que n'importe quel mot, n'importe quel coup.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me fous de tout ça ? Parce que, quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que toi et moi. Tes yeux me font oublier la guerre, la mort qui rode au-dessus de nous, de ma famille, de George. Parce que quand tu me prends dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression que le monde bascule et que tu me retiens. Ta chaleur m'apaise, me rend plus fort, plus courageux. Parce que quand tu m'embrasses, je me sens invincible, indestructible, capable d'affronter cent mangemorts et de rire au nez de Tu-Sais-Qui. Parce que je suis fière de tenir ta main. Je te promets Hermione, quand ta main est dans la mienne, je pavane, il y a comme une puissance qui m'envahit et je me dis que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Parce que oui, je suis chanceux. Ton amour, tes yeux valent tous les sacrifices, tous les murmures, toutes les insultes. Je pourrai subir les pires tortures en échange de la promesse d'un de tes baisers. Parce que, quand tu me fais l'amour, je me sens vivant, entier. Parce que je suis éperdument amoureux de toi Hermione Granger et tu ne peux rien y faire.

 _On dit qu'le temps détruit, mais l'temps n'est pas notre ennemi. Parce que plus j'te connais et plus j'me sens béni_

Il avait débité ça d'une traite, d'un seul souffle et l'air lui manquait. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et accrocha le regard d'Hermione, y faisant passant tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'il avait pour elle.

-Fred, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je …

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et Fred se sentit dépérir. Il avait ouvert son cœur, comme jamais auparavant. Il avait tout sorti. Tous les mots qu'on ne dit pas, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de prononcer, de s'avouer et de lui avouer. Les joues d'Hermione étaient rouges et elle respirait difficilement. Fred pouvait entendre son cœur battre de là où il se trouvait et bénit cette douce mélodie.

-Fred ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Depuis quand me demandes-tu l'autorisation ?

Alors Hermione se leva, lentement, et Fred ne la quitta pas du regard. Il s'écarta de la table et elle vint se placer sur ses genoux, ses bras encerclant son cou. Fred caressa tendrement son dos, ses bras, ses joues et Hermione approcha son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlaient et il ressentit une envie furieuse de capturer ses lèvres, de mêler leurs langues et de se perdre dans leur amour. Mais il n'en fit rien, il attendait, patiemment, qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle en avait besoin et il le savait. Alors, hésitante, Hermione posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et ne bougea pas. Elle respirait fort contre sa bouche et il du faire un effort incommensurable pour ne pas l'attirer à lui. Elle embrassa ses joues, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ne tenait plus. Il savait qu'elle ne faisait pas cela pour le frustrer. Elle avait besoin d'être sûr. Ce baiser signifiait le pardon, les excuses et la confiance. Il savait que, en l'embrassant à nouveau elle lui donnait tous ses espoirs, aveuglément. Une larme vint s'écraser sur sa joue et Hermione posa ses lèvres dessus. Et puis, sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa. Tendrement. Fougueusement. Et il gémit de soulagement. Il n'avait pas seulement gagné son amour, il avait mérité sa confiance et il l'aimait pour cela. Alors, il s'autorisa à répondre à son baiser et le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

 _Assez béni pour t'emmener à l'église. Dire au prêtre "oublie l'truc où la mort nous sépare, on va rester dans cette vie"_

Il avait murmuré cela, douloureusement, contre ses lèvres et elle amplifia son baiser, y mêlant leur langue et Fred pensa que c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Il se détacha et la regarda, intensément. Il aurait voulu la garder ici, dans cette cuisine, à Poudlard, loin de l'agitation de la foule, pour toujours. Mais il devait garder l'esprit clair pour mener à bien son plan.

-Tu viens avec moi ?

-Non.

-Pardon ?

Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et y déposa un baiser.

-Hermione, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour avoir une de notre petite bataille explosive.

Elle sourit et le serra un peu plus.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, d'y retourner. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. Il y a de la nourriture, une cheminée, on peut même se créer une forteresse ici. C'est calme.

-Oh oui, c'est certain. On essayera de s'entendre quand une centaine d'elfes arrivera pour préparer le diner. Mais on pourrait les aider, après tout, c'était mon ambition, me transformer en elfe de maison.

Elle frappa gentiment son épaule et releva son visage.

-Et où va-t-on ?

-C'est une surprise Miss Granger.

 _La réponse à tous mes problèmes s'endort à mes côtés._


	15. Lost for Words

**Lost for Words - Plested**

 _Wish you were mine, nobody else's_

Les couloirs étaient surchargés. Les élèves se bousculaient, souhaitant profiter de leur après-midi. Fred avait pris la main d'Hermione et cette dernière attendait les remarques acérées de leurs camarades. Mais rien ne vint. Il sembla même que tous évitaient soigneusement de les regarder. C'était étrange. Elle se tourna alors vers Fred. Il semblait ailleurs, serein, un sourire ornant ses lèvres. En arrivant près de la grande salle, elle remarqua un panneau, bien plus coloré que tous les autres décrets. Elle s'arrêta un instant, obligeant son petit ami à faire de même. Il sourit plus largement

Décret n° on n'a pas eu le courage de compter.

Par ordre des Grands Farceurs Weasley et Weasley

Toute personne surprise en train de murmurer ou regarder Fred (le plus beau des jumeaux) et Hermione (la plus belle personne au monde) se verra changé en canari géant, et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

 _Maybe my heart is selfish, but this feeling's kind of complicated_

Hermione fut outrée et voulut se tourner pour s'insurger contre Fred, mais ce dernier serra sa main plus fort et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un cas désespéré. Fred l'emmena vers les grilles de l'école et Hermione fut surprise d'y trouver McGonagall aux côtés de George.

-Ah monsieur Weasley, je viens de régler les dernières formalités avec votre jeune frère…

-Je suis plus vieux que lui professeure.

-Non, je suis né six minutes avant toi.

-C'est faux.

-C'est vrai !

-Demandes à maman, je suis le plus vieux !

-Demandes à maman, je suis le plus beau.

-Qu'en pensez-vous professeure ?

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione crut percevoir un minuscule sourire orné ses lèvres.

-Comme je le disais, les dernières formalités ont été réglées avec votre frère et vous pouvez y aller. Miss Granger ?

Les joues d'Hermione, déjà brulantes, prirent feu sous le regard de sa professeure. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ces deux-là fabriquaient ?

-Je compte sur vous pour ne pas faire d'excès et respecter les règles. Nous savons toutes deux que Monsieur Weasley est un chenapan, je place donc ma confiance entre vos mains.

-Chenapan ? Je n'avais pas entendu cette expression depuis 1756. Ça te scie à ravir mon cher Forge !

-Monsieur Weasley, ne me faites pas revenir sur ma décision !

-Je n'ai rien dit !

-L'autre Monsieur Weasley

-Ah, mais il faut être plus précise professeure. Il y a tellement de Weasley, nous-mêmes, on s'y perd !

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

-Merlin miss Granger, je vous admire de les supporter.

-Elle n'en supporte qu'un seul.

-Et c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Elle tourna les talons, suivit de George et Hermione entendit ce dernier la complimenter sur son chignon impeccablement coiffé.

-Vous êtes réellement cinglés !

-C'est la marque de fabrique des Weasley !

Hermione soupira et Fred l'embrassa furtivement.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais on y va !

 _I don't know how to explain it_

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il préparait, mais le regard de Fred lui donnait confiance. Elle se sentait bête, d'avoir douté de lui, douté de son amour, de son intelligence. Bien sûr, il n'écouterait pas les rumeurs, il s'en fichait comme du premier caleçon de Dumbledore des autres. Et pourtant, cela l'avait fait atteint plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Parce qu'elle tenait à Fred, elle ne voulait le perdre pour rien au monde. Son rire, ses baisers, ses farces, ses yeux malicieux. Elle aimait tout de lui. Elle aimait se sentir belle à ses côtés, importante, intelligente. Elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il faisait d'elle, pour la personne qu'il était.

 _And I never told anybody this before_

Ils passèrent les grilles du château et Fred l'enlaça. Elle voulut déposer ses bras autour de son cou, mais un hameçon la prit par le nombril et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle atterri au bord d'une rivière. En regardant autour d'elle, elle n'aperçut qu'une étendue de montagnes, verdoyantes, magnifiques, magiques. On n'entendait rien d'autre que le son de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux. Elle plissa les yeux et entrevit, au loin, le château.

-On est à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard. J'aime assez cet endroit, on dit qu'il est magique. Viens avec moi.

 _But I've got a love getting to loud to ignore._

Fred prit sa main et l'emmena vers une petite maison aux allures de chalet.

-C'est Rémus qui nous a donné ce plan. Apparemment, Potter père amenait Lily ici.

-Alors, cela doit être l'endroit le plus romantique du monde.

 _And I'm lost for words but if I could talk_

-Hermione…

Il la fit assoir sur un des coussins de la pièce minuscule. Elle était rouge et or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un petit canapé de coussins trônait au milieu de la pièce et le feu dans la cheminée émettait une douce chaleur. Le soleil passait par les grandes fenêtres et la rivière apaisait son cœur.

-Voilà, j'ai eu une idée.

Hermione arqua un sourcil.

-Rassure-toi, rien qui n'implique un produit dangereux. Je l'aurais déjà testé sur Ron auparavant sinon.

Elle sourit et resta silencieuse. Fred jouait nerveusement avec ses mains et Hermione put les sentir devenir légèrement moites. C'était étrange, Fred n'avait jamais les mains moites, il ne stressait jamais, été toujours sûr de lui. Alors, elle releva son visage et planta son regard dans le sien. Il inspira, ferma les yeux un instant et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Hermione y reconnue la malice et l'amour.

-Je veux te prouver que je t'aime. Physiquement.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'offres ta virginité ?

Il rit et embrassa chastement ses lèvres.

-Non je veux dire, te le prouver pour de vrai. Te montrer que tu es gravé au fer rouge dans mon cœur. Alors voilà, j'y ai réfléchi pendant longtemps, enfin on y a réfléchi avec George. Je ne peux pas te demander en mariage, nous sommes beaucoup trop jeunes et ma mère me tuerait.

-Ça, c'est certain.

-Un bijou, ça ne te ressemble pas et puis je n'ai pas très envie de me balader avec un cœur autour du coup, ce serait mauvais pour mon image.

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et il rit devant le peu de force qu'elle avait.

-Alors voilà, j'ai pensé à un tatouage.

 _I would say that I wanna be yours_

-Pardon ?

-Mais un tatouage sorcier. Je sais que ce n'est pas la même chose que chez les moldus.

Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle aimait Fred, mais elle n'était pas prête à se le tatouer sur le corps. Ni ça, ni n'importe quoi d'autre. Et puis, son père la tuerait certainement.

-Chez nous, les tatouages peuvent s'enlever. Je t'explique, on le grave grâce à un sort et, le jour où nous n'en voulons plus, il s'en va. Ça ne laisse aucune cicatrice. On peut le faire disparaitre et réapparaitre comme on le souhaite. Regarde.

Fred enleva son T-shirt et Hermione rougit à cette vue. Il prit sa baguette et la pointa sur ses côtes, à gauche. Alors, Hermione vit apparaitre un petit dessin d'enfant. Il représentait deux personnes, deux hommes roux et une petite fille au milieu.

-C'est le premier dessin que Ginny nous a fait, à George et moi.

Puis, un mot apparu de l'autre côté « aime ».

-Le premier mot de Ron.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers son épaule et Hermione y vit un petit dragon.

-Le premier cadeau que Charlie nous a offert, un dragon en peluche.

Sur sa main droite, une dent de serpent. Et un insigne de préfet.

-Bill le porte en boucle d'oreille aujourd'hui, mais il l'a depuis des années, il disait que c'était son porte-bonheur. Et l'insigne pour Percy bien sûr.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire et finit sa démonstration en faisant courir sa baguette sur tout son bras gauche. Hermione y vit une sorte de montre à gousset, les aiguilles arrêtées sur 19h12, un F et un G entrelacé et un petit soleil, pas tout à fait complet.

-Et ça, c'est pour George. Il a le même sauf que ses aiguilles sont arrêtées sur l'heure de ma naissance et qu'il n'a pas de soleil, mais une lune. Parce que l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre et que, souvent, les deux sont visibles dans le ciel.

-Mais…

-Ils sont toujours sur ma peau, mais il n'y a que George et moi qui pouvons les voir. Et si je veux les effacer, je le peux. Quand Percy est parti, j'ai supprimé son tatouage.

 _When love is blind, you give me vision_

-Alors pourquoi est-il toujours là ?

-Parce que j'ai un jumeau bien trop indulgent et convaincant.

Alors, sans réfléchir, Hermione se jeta sur Fred. Il tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise et explosa de rire. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement, amoureusement. La graver sur son corps, au milieu de sa famille, valait tous les sacrifices, toutes les déclarations d'amour, tous les mots de la terre. Ça voulait dire « tu es en moi et tu y resteras. » C'était une promesse.

 _I feel your touch communicating, and my anxieties are fading_

-Et que voulez-vous faire exactement Monsieur Weasley ?

-Maintenant ou comme tatouage ? Parce que, là tout de suite, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour.

-Comme tatouage idiot !

-Dommage… En vérité, il est déjà fait.

Fred la repoussa gentiment et dévoila son poignet gauche. Hermione y vit un petit H graver au creux de ce dernier, joliment dessiné dans un triangle.

-J'avais pensé le faire sur le front, mais…

-Ta mère je sais. Pourquoi le triangle ?

-C'est un symbole de force. Je voudrais te demander l'autorisation de le laisser apparent.

Elle sentit les larmes monter au fond de ses yeux. Il l'avait fait sur le même bras que son tatouage pour George.

-Et si on te demande ?

-Je dirais que c'est pour Harry bien sûr !

Elle explosa de rire et la bouche de Fred s'écrasa contre la sienne. Elle caressa sa joue et il prit délicatement son poignet.

-Je sais que c'est un endroit important pour toi. Un endroit qui t'apaise. Ron m'a raconté que c'était ta grand-mère qui avait l'habitude de le caresser lorsqu'elle te racontait la guerre.

 _I never told anybody this before_

-C'est vrai. Je pourrai peut-être faire la même chose. Enfin, y graver un petit F.

-Je ne veux pas t'obliger à le faire.

-Je sais Fred, j'en ai envie.

Alors elle le fit basculer contre le sol et s'allongea sur lui. Elle entreprit d'embrasser son corps, ses tatouages, lui tout entier. Et de l'aimer passionnement

 _But if I could, I would say that I wanna be yours_


	16. Quand on a que l'amour

**Quand on a que l'amour - Jacques Brel**

 _Quand_ _on a que l'amour_

La nuit avait été courte et Ron était épuisé. En se levant, ce matin-là, il avait l'étrange impression que le temps s'était accéléré et, ainsi, diminué son temps de sommeil. Il se leva tel un automate, s'habilla et rejoignit Hermione dans la salle commune. Ce n'est que lorsque cette dernière lui souhaita le bonjour qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry était descendu avec lui.

-Tu as une mine affreuse Ronald.

-Super, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !

 _A s'offrir en partage_

Entre ses entrainements de Quidditch, les 1500 devoirs qu'ils devaient rendre et les cauchemars d'Harry qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, ses heures de repos se faisaient étrangement rares. Ron avait l'impression d'avoir soixante ans ce matin-là, son corps le faisait souffrir, sa tête tapait fort et ses yeux peinaient à rester ouvert. Il se promit de demander à Hermione un sort pour coller ses paupières à ses sourcils et, ainsi, tenir toute la journée. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, ils se dirigèrent vers ses frères et Lee Jordan. Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de George et ébouriffa les cheveux de Fred. C'était étrange, elle ne les confondait jamais. George prit une expression terrifiée, se tourna vers son jumeau puis à nouveau vers Hermione.

-Euh… Moi c'est George.

-Oui, bien sûr et moi c'est Pansy Parkison.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se servit un thé.

-Non, mais Hermione, vraiment.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, médusés et Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Oh allez Hermione, c'est pas grave, nous aussi on les confond tout le temps. Même maman n'arrive pas à faire la différence.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour_ _._ _Mon amour toi et moi_

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter. Elle ignora la remarque de Ron et George rit nerveusement.

-Même si je dois avouer que c'était très agréable de t'embrasser… Aïe Fred ! Je t'assure que tu t'es trompé de jumeau.

Hermione se pencha à nouveau vers George et ce dernier se recula brusquement. Mais Hermione semblait seulement s'intéresser à son cou.

-Non, mais vous avez même échangé vos parfums ! Sérieusement, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire ? Je ne sais pas moi, par exemple, réviser vos ASPICS ?!

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Hermione se noya dans sa tasse et entreprit de lire son journal.

 _Pour qu'éclatent de joie chaque heure et chaque jour_

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Elle arrive réellement à nous différencier !

-Il est à peine huit heures du matin et vous m'avez déjà fatigué.

Fred déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Non, mais sérieusement, comment fais-tu pour nous différencier ? Notre propre famille n'y arrive pas. Nous-mêmes, parfois, on a du mal. C'est quoi ton secret ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et échangea, discrètement, un regard malicieux avec Harry.

-C'est dingue, tu as toujours su le faire, même avant que vous sortiez ensemble et que vous… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ron sentit la chaleur montée dans ses oreilles et baissa le regard vers son petit déjeuner. Il aurait dû s'arrêter au fait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Depuis que quoi petit frère ?

-Et bien depuis… Oh, mais tu comprends quoi !

-Depuis qu'on joue aux échecs ?

-Ou plutôt à la bataille explosive si je puis me permettre mon cher Forge.

-Vous le pouvez Gred.

Les jumeaux souriaient malicieusement tandis que Ron essayait de se faire le plus petit possible et de noyer sa honte dans son jus de citrouille.

-En tout cas, que ce soit pour les échecs ou pour la bataille explosive, il vaut mieux connaître son partenaire, pour ne pas être déçu. Toutes ses qualités et ses…faiblesses.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ron entendit Harry exploser dans un rire qu'il essaya de contenir face au regard de Fred. Hermione s'était déjà levée et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour pour vivre nos promesses, sans nulle autre richesse que d'y croire toujours_

-Oh arrête Fred, il n'est que huit heures du matin !

Ron sourit et poursuivit la dégustation de son petit déjeuner. Ginny s'était joint à eux et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ca va soeurette ?

-Très bien et vous ? Qu'est-ce que tu as George ?

Ron se tourna vers son frère et vit ce dernier se taper sur les bras, la tête, les épaules. Il semblait enlever une chose invisible de son corps.

-C'est à cause de Fred ! Il empeste la guimauve, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir son odeur sur moi.

Fred lui tira la langue et Ginny éclata de rire.

 _Et couvrir de soleil la laideur des faubourgs_

La journée avait été chargée, ponctuée de remarque d'Hermione sur l'approche des examens, d'Harry et sa mauvaise humeur qui devenait habituelle et d'Ombrage et ses foutus nœuds roses. Ron entra dans la salle commune en remerciant Merlin d'avoir fini cette journée en un seul morceau. Il vit Fred et George près de la cheminée et alla s'assoir à leurs côtés.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Non, j'ai amené quelques copains avec moi, juste ici.

Il montra le vide à côté de lui et George lui frappa l'épaule.

-Aïe Fred !

-George.

-Tu es sûr?

-On ne l'est jamais.

Ron soupira et s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé.

-Hermione est à la bibliothèque et Harry l'a suivie.

-Harry à la bibliothèque ?

-Je crois qu'il veut éviter Cho.

-C'est incroyable, ce mec est capable d'affronter les mangemorts et Vous-Savez-Qui en personne, mais dès qu'il s'agit d'une fille…

-Il est aussi lâche qu'un Malfoy.

Ron sourit. C'était vrai, le courage d'Harry avait ses limites. Il entendit des pas et vit Ginny venir à eux. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de Fred et posa ses jambes sur les siennes. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis son enfance. Le salon du Terrier étant trop petit, ils ne pouvaient tenir tous ensemble à l'intérieur. Ils avaient dû trouver des stratagèmes pour s'empiler les uns sur les autres et tenir sur les canapés et fauteuils. Ginny avait toujours aimé être proche des jumeaux ou de Bill lorsque celui-ci revenait.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour pour habiller matin, pauvres et malandrins de manteaux de velours_

-Mauvaise journée ?

-Mauvaise vie.

George passa une main dans les cheveux de sa sœur et cette dernière ferma les yeux, un court instant.

-J'en ai marre, toutes les filles me harcèlent pour savoir si Fred est toujours avec Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu leur réponds ?

-Qu'elles seront les premières informées le jour où tu la quitteras.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que les couloirs seront remplis d'affiches annonçant ta mort par strangulation.

George éclata de rire et Ginny sembla satisfaite de produire cet effet sur lui. Ron sourit, Ginny leur ressemblait bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Ayant grandi avec six frères, elle avait dû apprendre très tôt à ne pas se laisser faire. Ils étaient tous trop protecteurs avec elle et Ron en avait parfaitement conscience.

-Et avec Dean ?

-Dean ? Quel Dean?

-Oh arrête Fred! Je fais ce que je veux.

-Si Charlie l'apprenait…

-Mais Charlie n'est pas là!

-Ce n'est pas une raison

-Fred laisse-la tranquille.

-Oh la ferme Oustiti ! Je te signale que nous ne serons bientôt plus là. Qui va veiller sur elle ? Certainement pas toi !

-Hé ! Moi aussi je suis son grand frère.

-Et tu es aussi compétent dans ce rôle que dans celui de maître des potions.

Ron se renfrogna. Il était le plus jeune des frères Weasley, mais la sécurité de sa petite sœur comptait tout autant. Seulement lui ne la harcelait pas de question et ne l'empêchait pas vivre. Mais il était vrai que si Bill ou Charlie apprenait que Ginny sortait avec Dean, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure.

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour à offrir en prière_

-Charlie revient pour les grandes vacances ?

-Il reviendra bien assez tôt sœurette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la guerre approche…

-Et quand elle sera là, Charlie réapparaitra.

 _Pour les maux de la terre en simple troubadour_

-Tu crois ?

-Nous devrons tous nous battre…

-Et tu sais ce qu'on dit…

-Plus on est de fous…

-Et plus on rit !

 _Quand on n'a que l'amour pour parler aux canons_

Ron tourna son regard vers celui de George. Ce dernier lui offrit un immense sourire, mais Ron perçut la peur dans ses yeux. Les jumeaux avaient raison, bientôt la guerre. Ils devront porter les armes et il savait que sa famille serait au premier rang. Les premiers à se battre, à défendre leurs enfants, leurs frères, leur sœur. Il s'était fait à l'idée que lui-même serait le premier visé, étant le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, sa tête sera autant en danger que celle de son meilleur ami. Mais il n'avait pas songé à sa famille. En parfait Gryffondor, ils fonceraient tous tête baissée. Et une profonde angoisse le prit alors.

-Ça ira Ronnie.

Fred avait posé sa main sur son épaule et Ron ravala ses larmes.

-Il y a peu de chances pour qu'on s'en sorte tous vivants.

-Alors espérons que ce soit Percy qui…

La phrase de Fred fut étouffée dans un grand fracas. Ron recula vivement et aperçut Ginny, les joues rouges, la main en l'air. Les regards se portèrent sur eux.

-Tout va bien ! Fred vient juste d'insulter Firenze et Ginny ne l'a pas supporté !

-Ne redis plus jamais ça tu entends !

Elle était rouge et Ron vit l'angoisse et la colère au fond de ses yeux. Fred lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

-Pardon, c'était pour rire. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Alors Ginny se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça.

\- Promettez-moi les gars, on restera ensemble.

 _Et rien qu'une chanson pour convaincre un tambour_

-Bien sûr! Imagine un peu, si nous sommes les deux derniers survivants, qui testera nos produits?

Ginny rit doucement dans le cou de Fred et George leur raconta leur dernière anecdote sur Ombrage. Ron sourit largement. Ils étaient une grande famille, unie, forte, combattante. Rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Il le savait, le sentait au fond de lui. Ils s'en sortiraient et, après la guerre, Ron irait aider les jumeaux au magasin. Il se promit de le faire.

 _Alors, sans avoir rien que la force d'aimer_

-Les gars, qu'est-ce qui est aussi moche qu'un strangulot et aussi répugnant que Rogue ?

-Dean quand Charlie aura découvert qu'il sort avec notre sœur !

 _Nous aurons dans nos mains, Ma mie, le monde entier_


	17. You're my best friend

**You're my Best Friend - Queen**

 _Ooh, you make me live, whatever this world can give to me_

Il était 21h et Harry s'ennuyait fermement. Il avait, pour une raison obscure, décidé d'accompagner Hermione à la bibliothèque. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter Cho qui, lors de leur dernier échange, avait mentionné à quel point elle aimait que les regards jaloux se portent sur eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cho était une personne sincèrement gentille, mais, parfois, son comportement dépassait ce qu'Harry pouvait comprendre. Souvent, elle parlait des différents garçons qui l'accostaient ou l'aidaient à porter son sac, à faire ses devoirs ou qui l'accompagnaient d'un bout à l'autre du château. Harry pensa qu'il aurait dû être jaloux, mais, étrangement, cela ne lui faisait pas grand-chose, esquisser un sourire tout au plus.

Il aimait la compagnie de Cho, il aimait ses baisers, lors moments d'intimité, se promener avec elle, la voir rire à ses blagues. Mais, il lui manquait quelque chose et il était incapable de trouver ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas parler à Cho de ses cauchemars, de Sirius, de l'occlumancie, de Dumbledore. Il avait de nombreux secrets et il savait que Cho n'était pas prête à les entendre. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir les partager avec elle.

Hermione lui avait dit un jour que, dans une relation amoureuse, l'essentiel était la confiance et de se sentir soi-même, sans être jugé et sans en avoir peur. Il ne devait pas y avoir de filtre et pourtant, Cho n'avait rien d'une confidente. Et leur relation basée sur les preuves physiques commençait à le lasser. Et puis, elle était susceptible, Harry devait faire attention à ses gestes, à ses mots. Ils ne riaient pas souvent ensemble et, en ce moment, Harry avait besoin de rire. Il se sentait souvent mal à l'aise en sa présence, ne sachant de quoi parler avec elle, ce qu'elle attendait. Cho était habitué aux relations amoureuses, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry et il se dit que, si c'était ça avoir une petite amie, il s'en passerait bien. C'était trop compliqué et demandait trop d'énergie, et il en avait peu en ce moment.

 _You're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time_

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je fais une partie de Quidditch Harry, ça ne se voit pas ?

Il sourit, Hermione détestait qu'on l'importune pendant qu'elle lisait. Beaucoup pensaient qu'Hermione était un rat de bibliothèque, obsédé par les bouquins qui cherchaient à être la première. C'était une insupportable je-sais-tout. Ses bouquins étaient la seule compagnie, elle était asociale et son amitié avec le survivant en laissait plus d'un perplexe alors sa relation avec Fred Weasley leur semblait encore plus irréaliste. Mais Harry avait compris, depuis longtemps déjà, ce qui se passait réellement en elle. Hermione manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle n'avait pas conscience de qui elle était et de l'impacte de sa présence auprès des autres et c'est cela qui touchait Harry. Hermione était une née moldue qui avait appris, un beau jour, qu'elle était différente, une sorcière. Alors, pour s'intégrer à ce monde, elle avait fait la seule chose, selon elle, dans laquelle elle excellait. Lire, encore et toujours, se cultiver, donner l'impression qu'elle connaissait déjà tout du monde des sorciers, pour ne pas être laissée sur le trottoir, pour s'adapter au mieux.

 _You're my sunshine and I want you to know that my feelings are true_

Depuis son enfance, Hermione aimait lire. Étant enfant unique, elle avait dû se construire un monde où elle se sentait protégée et où elle avait le loisir de jouer, de se faire des amis. Elle avait trouvé, au sein des livres, un monde dans lequel se réfugier. Que ce soit pour apprendre ou pour s'évader, Hermione aimait les livres, en être entouré. Elle aimait leur contact. Elle était fascinée de voir comment les histoires pouvaient impacter sur nos vies. Hermione était fascinée par les mots et elle se plaisait à leur donner un sens. Elle y oubliait ses maux et laissait son esprit faire le travail. Elle n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque, c'était une rêveuse qui ne trouvait la solution à ses problèmes et à ceux des autres que dans les livres. Ils étaient plus simples à comprendre que les personnes autour d'elle, c'était moins contraignant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était les livres qui permettaient à Hermione de comprendre le monde dans lequel ils étaient plongés, comprendre les autres et leurs émotions. Sa passion l'avait rendue sensible, ouverte, tolérante, merveilleusement intelligente et indispensable pour les personnes dans son entourage. Il sourit, Hermione était si différente de lui, de tous en vérité.

 _Ooh, I've been wandering 'round but I still come back to you_

Il se pencha et lut la couverture du livre de son amie. Il portait sur les plantes magiques au XVIIIe siècle à l'est du globe. Il se dit que ce n'était pas très important et fut tenter de la distraire. Il tapota sur la table. Hermione détestait cela. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle referma son livre et le fixa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

-On se connait depuis combien de temps toi et moi ?

-Bien trop longtemps !

Harry esquissa un sourire. Elle était agacée.

 _I've been wandering 'round_ _b_ _ut I still come back to you_

-Donc, s'il y a bien une personne qui me connait c'est toi.

-Malheureusement.

-Est-ce que j'aime Cho ?

Hermione soupira et fourra son livre dans son sac. Elle prit le bras d'Harry et l'emmena dehors. L'air était frais et elle frissonna. Harry enleva son blouson et le passa autour des épaules de son amie.

-Tu en as marre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne la comprends pas. Elle est étrange. Elle me dit quelque chose et, le lendemain, tout à fait l'inverse. Elle ne dit jamais clairement les choses, je suis censée les comprendre, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Est-ce que tu essayes au moins ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

-Non.

-Merlin, faites que je ne tombe jamais amoureuse de toi.

 _You're my best friend_

-Hé !

Il la poussa gentiment et elle rit.

-C'est incroyable, tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver celle des autres. Tu es fort et courageux, tu n'as pas peur de foncer droit vers la mort pour sauver ceux que tu aimes, mais tu es incapable de les comprendre.

-Bah je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'entrainement.

Il sentit naitre un sentiment de tristesse chez de son amie. Hermione avait toujours du mal à assimiler qu'il ait été maltraité pendant son enfance. Elle pleurait souvent le drame de ce petit garçon, mais ne lui en faisait jamais part et Harry l'en remerciait. Il n'aimait pas la pitié qu'inspirait son histoire.

-Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai été, j'en suis sûre, mais c'est différent maintenant. Plus je le connais et plus j'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître, de m'éloigner d'elle. Elle est compliquée.

-Ah oui, parce que toi, tu es un livre ouvert !

-Non, mais… Je ne sais… Elle est difficile à décrypter. Et quand je commence à la comprendre, elle fait quelque chose qui me déboussole complètement. C'est compliqué les filles.

-Merci !

-Mais non, toi c'est différent. On se comprend sans même se parler. Tu me connais par cœur et je sais tout de toi, ou presque. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'analyser, je te comprends. Je n'ai qu'à te regarder pour connaître ton humeur ou savoir ce que tu penses. Et puis, je ne suis jamais gênée avec toi. Les silences ne sont jamais lourds. Je suis moi-même et je n'ai pas besoin de te cacher quoique se soit.

 _You make me live whenever this world is cruel to me._ _You're the first one when things turn out bad_

-Je sais Harry, mais, Cho, c'est ta petite amie, c'est normal que tu n'aies pas la même relation avec elle.

-Tu m'as dit un jour que, dans un couple, c'était la confiance qui était essentielle. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle tout simplement parce que ses réactions ne sont jamais celles auxquelles je m'attends.

Ils parlèrent comme ceci plusieurs minutes, ou plusieurs heures, Harry ne savait pas très bien. Ils avaient fait le tour du parc puis celui du lac. C'était un soulagement d'avoir un moment avec Hermione. Il ne la voyait pas souvent ces derniers temps. Entre les BUSE qui approchaient, les réunions de l'AD à préparer, leur relation respective et les problèmes quotidiens, ils n'avaient pas eu un moment à eux depuis une éternité. Son cœur se réchauffa et il sourit en pensant que Ron et Hermione étaient véritablement ses bouffées d'oxygène. Il aurait aimé que Ron soit là aussi, mais ses entrainements de Quidditch lui prenaient tout son temps.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le château, le froid devenant trop intense pour eux, ils entendirent une voix.

-Vraiment Harry ? C'est une blague ? Ça fait des jours que je te demande un moment et je constate que tu es avec elle ? Tu n'as pas de temps pour ta petite amie, mais pour Hermione Granger, tu as tout le temps du monde ! Et puis, c'est ton blouson qu'elle a sur le dos ? Génial ! Je suis vraiment une idiote.

Harry et Hermione n'eurent pas le loisir de répliquer quoi que ce soit que Cho avait déjà tourné les talons.

-Bon et bien je crois que la question est réglée !

Harry sourit et emmena son amie à l'intérieur pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. Étrangement, il sentit le poids dans sa poitrine s'alléger.

 _You know I'll never be lonely. You're my only one_


	18. Un jour dans notre vie

**Un jour dans notre vie - Indochine**

 _Tu vois, tu vois et tu verras_

Ils étaient partis, enfin. Ils avaient laissé derrière eux leur jeunesse, leur innocence. Ils avaient laissé leurs jeux d'enfants, McGonagall et ses chignons, Flitwich et ses rires, Rogue et ses cheveux gras. Ils avaient quitté Poudlard en héros, sous une foule d'admirateurs et Fred avait perçu la fierté d'Hermione dans ses yeux et son cœur s'était serré. Il disait adieu aux baisers volés au détour d'un couloir, à la salle-sur-demande qui garderait leurs secrets. Adieu aux remontrances d'Hermione, aux jeux de Ron, aux sourires de Ginny, toute l'année.

Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rendre la vie impossible à Dolores Ombrage et ils savaient que leurs méfaits étaient accomplis, enfin. Il repensa à Peeves et su que la relève

était assurée.

 _Que nous resterons intacts devant chacun de nos actes_

Ils avaient rejoint la boutique et leur appartement. Fred avait décoré sa chambre, joliment. « C'est pour Hermione tu comprends ? » et George lui avait souri tendrement. Ils étaient enfin chez eux. L'appartement était à leur image, un peu bancale, rieur, incompréhensible pour les autres. Il y avait de la couleur, partout, du violet et du orange. Les meubles n'étaient pas très droits, les photos et les affiches Weasley & Weasley ornaient les murs, leurs inventions étalées dans la maison. Sur le buffet, la miniature d'un dragon, la bague de Bill, une photo de mariage, une pièce d'échiquier et une écharpe ornée d'un G. Le meuble supportait mille

histoires, la leur, celle de la famille Weasley.

 _Affectifs de nos états_

Fred se sentait heureux. Cet appartement était la promesse de lendemains joyeux, de farces toujours plus nombreuses, de George à ses côtés, tout le temps, seulement eux.

Et puis, il y eut l'aventure au ministère, la terreur secouant le ventre de Fred. Où était-elle ? Avait-elle été attaquée ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la rejoindre ?

Il y avait eu le réconfort de George, les mains enlacées, les peurs chuchotées et les baisers apaisants. Les cent pas dans l'appartement, la vaisselle éclatée au sol, les hurlements et George, toujours présent. Hermione s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup, elle était tombée pour suivre Harry. Harry, toujours que lui, jamais que lui. Et Fred le maudissait, il envoyait Hermione en plein cœur de la guerre, droit vers sa mort et il le détestait pour cela. Il y avait eu la colère contre le survivant, les poings contre le mur et le sourire effacé. Et les bras de George, le retenant, le retenant de tomber, de se battre contre lui-même, contre sa folie, contre sa rage. Alors Fred s'était laissé aller et avait pleuré contre l'épaule de son frère. Il avait capitulé et George avait pris ses armes, il était son bouclier.

 _Quand on se voit courir sous les pluies_

Et Errol, titubant, comme à son habitude, et les mots de sa mère. « Ils sont rentrés ». Alors il avait transplané devant les grilles de son école et avait parcourut le château à une vitesse étonnante, George sur ses talons et la peur au ventre. Il avait aperçu son petit frère, couvert de cicatrices et avait eu envie de hurler, de le secouer. Il lui avait murmuré que c'était un idiot et l'avait embrassé. Puis, il y eut Ginny et le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Sa petite sœur était en vie. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. C'était à lui de monter au front. Pas elle. Jamais elle. Elle était toute sa vie. La petite dernière, la plus téméraire. Et il l'avait aimé pour cela. Enfin, il y eut Hermione. Les sanglots ont éclaté et ses jambes l'ont

abandonné. Hermione a caressé son visage et embrassé son front.

 _Agressé par l'ennui ou l'envie_

-J'ai eu si peur.

-Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes monsieur Weasley

-Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas.

Alors elle l'avait embrassé et il avait cédé. C'était la guerre qui le frappait au visage, dans le cœur. Et Hermione était en première ligne, il le savait et il se maudit d'être tombé amoureux d'une jeune femme aussi courageuse, d'une battante telle qu'Hermione. Alors il l'avait serré, fort, contre lui. Et Harry s'était agité dans son sommeil. Hermione s'était jetée à ce chevet et avait caressé ses cheveux. Et le vide de ses bras fut comblé par ceux de George.

 _Un révolver chargé dans la poche parce que le monde est salement moche_

-Qu'est-ce qui cri plus fort qu'un hippogriffe en rut et qui est plus rouge qu'un scroutt à pétard ?

-Percy après que l'on ait volé son insigne de Préfet.

Et il avait souri, grâce à son frère et le poids dans sa poitrine s'était allégé. Harry avait cessé de s'agiter, puis, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Hermione s'agenouilla auprès de Fred et lui caressa la joue.

-George, je peux t'emprunter ton jumeau ?

-Pas trop longtemps Hermione, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

 _Et tu verras qu'un jour dans notre vie, on nous illuminera_

Elle lui sourit et saisit la main de Fred pour l'emmener à l'écart, loin de l'infirmerie, dans une petite salle de cours vide.

-Pardon, je sais que ça te fait mal quand je suis près d'Harry.

Il soupira doucement et serra la main d'Hermione. Son sourire était revenu, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione le voie triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle remarque qu'il était blessé par Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle culpabilise.

-Ca va Hermione, c'est juste que j'ai eu peur.

-Fred, arrête de me mentir. Je le vois, je le sens, je te connais, tu sais ?

Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta.

-Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Pas aussi bien que George évidemment. Je sais que tu en veux à Harry parce que tu le tiens pour responsable de m'avoir mise en danger. Tu penses qu'il n'y aura jamais que lui. Je vois tes regards lorsque je suis avec lui et Ron, je sais ta jalousie.

-Hermione…

-Non écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. Tu sais, Harry n'a jamais connu l'amour. Il en a été lâchement privé, depuis sa première année. Il a été humilié pendant toute son enfance, il n'a jamais reçu que des coups et du mépris. Tu veux connaitre son tout premier souvenir ? Son cousin, l'obligeant à se tenir debout sur les toilettes lorsqu'il a appris à marcher. Tu te rends compte Fred ? Toi, tu as tes parents, tes frères, ta sœur. Tu as toujours été entouré d'amour, de baisers, de tendresses. Tu as toujours eu une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, des bras pour te relever. Harry, lui n'a jamais connu ses parents, sa famille. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, de pas avoir sa maman et son papa auprès de soi, de n'en avoir aucun souvenir, pas même une simple image. Harry ne connaîtra jamais l'odeur de sa mère, les bras de son père, la fierté dans leur regard. Il a toujours été seul contre le monde entier. Ron et moi, nous étions sa seule famille, jusqu'à Sirius. Si tu savais. Harry s'est toujours délecté en écoutant Sirius raconter ses parents, il a enfin su ce que le mot famille signifiait. Il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter, quelqu'un qui le raccrochait à cette idée qu'un jour, il avait été aimé, souhaité et chéri. Que ses parents ont réellement existé et qu'ils l'ont aimé si fort qu'ils se sont sacrifiés. Et ce soir… Ce soir Fred, cette promesse s'est envolée. Sirius est mort. Il est mort Fred, tu te rends compte ?

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Fred se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit quelques instants pour se laisser aller finalement et hurler contre son épaule, silencieusement. Il pouvait sentir son ventre se contracter, sa respiration difficile, le trou béant au milieu de sa poitrine.

-Tu comprends pourquoi Harry est si important ? Il a déjà perdu tellement de personnes, il n'a plus aucune famille, retour à la case départ. Harry est un enfant, meurtri, ravagé par la vie, je ne peux pas l'abandonner. Eh oui je l'aime Fred.

 _Qu'un jour dans notre esprit le rêve continuera_

-Je sais.

C'était une douloureuse vérité et il serra Hermione un peu plus fort contre lui. Il se colla à son corps et sentit son monde s'effondrer.

-Mais toi…

Elle avait releva la tête et plonger son regard empli de larmes et de détresse dans le sien.

-Mais toi c'est différent. Tu es mon échappatoire. Tu me fais rire et danser. Avec toi, je respire. Je ne t'aime pas comme lui. Je ne t'aime pas plus ou pas moins. Je t'aime différemment. Parce que tu es mon souffle, tu fais cogner mon cœur, me donne envie de me lever chaque matin pour voir ton sourire et t'entendre rire. Tu me donnes envie de me battre pour que l'on puisse se construire un avenir sans crainte de voir la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de notre maison. Et oui, cette maison je veux la partager aussi avec Ron et Harry. Et je sais que tu voudras George aussi. Est-ce que tu peux l'accepter ?

-Seulement si je peux les prendre comme cobayes pour nos expériences.

 _Que nous saurons les surprendre, que nous saurons profiter_

-C'était bien évidemment prévu.

 _Et rester maîtres de nos offrandes_

Fred sourit et embrassa Hermione. Elle ne serait jamais totalement à lui, il y avait Ron et Harry. Elle ne lui appartiendrait jamais complètement et il songea que lui non plus. Il y avait George. Elle l'aimait et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Alors il s'en voulut d'avoir été égoïste, d'avoir voulu l'exclusivité d'Hermione alors que lui-même était incapable de lui donner.

-Retournes auprès d'eux.

-Merci.

Et, après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, il entendit la porte se refermer et son cœur se glacer. Et puis George était apparu et les avait ramenés, chez eux.

 _Et tu verras qu'un jour dans notre vie, on nous illuminera. Qu'un jour dans nos esprits, le rêve continuera._


	19. Les mots qu'on ne dit pas

**Les mots qu'on ne dit pas - Camille Lou**

 _Il y a des mots qui brûlent mes rêves._

Le départ de Fred avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle s'en voulait. Elle se sentait responsable de la tristesse dans ses yeux, du sourire qui semblait s'être échappé de ses lèvres. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Cette nuit, elle avait bien cru mourir. Son cœur s'était emballé face aux mangemorts et elle avait prié tous les Dieux pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivants. Elle avait vu le regard d'Harry après s'être réveillé. On lui avait appris la mort de Sirius, et elle avait eu envie de hurler. C'était impossible. Sirius était venue pour Harry, pour le sauver, pour les sauver. Et il avait péri, tué de la main de sa propre cousine. C'était injuste, c'était trop. Harry venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille. Et Hermione avait eu envie de se frapper. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas su arrêter Harry, parce qu'elle avait reçu un sortilège et qu'elle n'avait pas été à ses côtés pour le soutenir après la chute de Sirius. Parce qu'il avait dû affronter la mort, encore une fois, seul.

 _Tant d'interdits sur mes lèvres._

Elle ne pouvait supporter sa douleur, elle ne pouvait supporter que son meilleur ami souffre, une fois de plus, une fois de trop et qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle savait qu'il devrait traverser une terrible épreuve, seul, chez son oncle et sa tante, sans soutien, sans épaule sur laquelle pleurer, sans paroles réconfortantes. Elle aurait voulu le prendre avec Ron et les emmener avec elle. Les garder et leur offrir une maison au bord de la mer. Elle les voulait à ses côtés, penser leurs blessures, dormir dans leurs bras, dans ses bras.

 _Que je n'avoue pas._

Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle ne se comprenait plus. Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle voyait Harry autrement, avait besoin de lui, autrement, le voulait auprès d'elle, autrement. Pourtant, elle était amoureuse de Fred, elle en était persuadée, elle le savait.

 _J'ai devant moi la vie que je n'ose pas._

Quand Fred était auprès d'elle, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. C'était l'admiration, les rires, le désir brûlant son ventre, le manque, l'amour. Elle ne voyait pas Harry ainsi. Elle ne s'imaginait pas l'embrasser ou passer la nuit à ses côtés, les mêmes qu'avec Fred.

 _Au fond de moi l'envie que je laisse là._

Et pourtant, si elle avait à choisir, elle prendrait Harry pour passer sa vie auprès d'elle. Une chambre pour deux, un lit commun, une petite cuisine dans laquelle il aurait fait brûler leur repas, un salon remplis de leurs souvenirs, une chambre pour Ron, le nimbus 2000 qu'Harry laisserait traîner partout. Elle voulait partager ses peurs et ses joies. Elle s'imaginait à ses côtés, pour le temps que la vie leur accorderait.

 _J'entends chanter dans mes nuits._

Mais c'était impossible. Elle aimait Fred et c'est avec lui qu'elle ferait sa vie. Cette perspective la réjouissait. Il y aurait toujours des rires, des farces, des bras réconfortants, l'amour et l'admiration, le respect. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin. Harry, c'était les problèmes, la peur constante, une bombe à retardement, la célébrité, les sorts par voie postale. Elle voulait une vie paisible et seul Fred pourrait lui offrir. La mort ne pesait pas au-dessus de Fred, il était vivant, pour encore longtemps. Il n'y avait aucune menace sur sa tête, aucun danger. Et pourtant…

 _Les mots qu'on ne dit pas._

-Hermione ?

Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas vu que Ron était réveillé dans le lit à côté du sien.

-Tout va bien Ron ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui balança une friandise de chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers Facétieux. Elle sourit, oui Fred la ferait toujours rire.

-Bof, j'ai mal partout. Je ne connais pas ce sortilège, mais c'est une saloperie ! Et toi, comment tu vas ?

Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui dire que tout allait bien, de le rassurer, lui sourire et mentir. Mais les mots restèrent bloqués au fond de sa gorge, incapable d'en sortir.

 _Il y a des silences qui font mal quand les sentiments se voilent._

Alors il se leva de son lit et vint s'assoir sur le sien.

-Tout ira bien Hermione.

Il avait les mêmes yeux que Fred et cela la rassura, quelque peu. Elle aurait aimé rester aux côtés de son petit ami, mais Ron et Harry avaient besoin d'elle.

 _De non-dits qui lacèrent._

Elle resta silencieuse et Ron regarda un instant Harry.

-On ne peut rien faire Hermione. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Ni de la tienne, ni de la mienne, ni de la sienne.

-Il va être seul.

-Il viendra au Terrier, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela et nous serons là.

-Comme toujours…

Ils se tournèrent et Hermione vit Harry, un triste sourire sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges, vides et elle aurait voulu courir vers lui et l'enlacer. Elle savait qu'elle avait autant besoin de sa chaleur qu'il avait besoin de la sienne. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, respirer son odeur. Elle avait besoin de ses bras protecteurs et de se perdre dedans.

 _Malgré les regards qui condamnent, mes idéaux portent mon âme vers les mots qui espèrent_

-Comment vas-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules et se retourna dans son lit. Il n'imposerait pas ses peines, elle le savait. Et cela lui brisa le cœur. Un jour, il lui dira, il pleura dans ses bras, il rira sur ses lèvres et tout ira bien. Un jour, cette foutue guerre aura une fin et ils seront tous là, riant devant les farces des jumeaux et chantant à la gloire de l'amour et de l'amitié.

 _J'aurais la vie que je voulais. Oser chanter dans mes nuits, les mots qu'on ne dit pas._


	20. You can count on me

**Count on me - Bruno Mars**

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you_

Ron était allongé sur son lit, au Terrier. Les vacances avaient commencé depuis trois semaines et ses pensées étaient toujours obscurcies par les évènements du ministère. Ils avaient échappés de peu aux mangemorts et à une mort certaine. Il s'en était tiré avec quelques cicatrices sur le corps et les cris de sa mère.

 _Find out what we're made of when we are called to help our friends in need_

En rentrant chez lui, il avait eu le droit à un interrogatoire des jumeaux. Fred s'inquiétait pour Hermione, il n'avait pu la voir que quelques minutes lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du ministère. Ron se souvint du regard angoissé que ses frères lui avaient lancé. Fred s'était alors précipité sur lui et l'avait enlacé pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il lui avait murmuré que ce n'était qu'un idiot et qu'il ne devait jamais plus prendre de tels risques. George lui avait donné une tape sur la tête avant de le prendre, lui aussi dans ses bras. Ron se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait alors ressenti face à l'inquiétude des jumeaux. Puis, ils s'étaient dirigés vers Ginny et Fred lui avait murmuré que c'était lui le grand frère. Que c'était lui qui aurait dû prendre les risques. Et Ron avait perçu les larmes sur ses joues. Fred s'était ensuite agenouillé au chevet d'Hermione et ses sanglots avaient raisonné, quelques instants, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

 _I'll be there and I know when I need it I can count on you like_

Ron avait reçu de nombreuses lettres d'Hermione où cette dernière lui apprenait qu'elle était partie en vacances en France avec ses parents. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul par rapport aux récents évènements et partir au soleil lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle lui parlait souvent de ses angoisses « C'est la guerre Ron, elle est ici. Ça arrive et tu le sais. ». Oui, la guerre était là, toute proche. Le ministère avait enfin donné raison à Harry et le retour de Voldemort avait été annoncé. Les yeux de sa mère avaient changé de couleurs, ses sourires étaient plus crispés, son angoisse étouffée au fond de son ventre. Fred et George ayant ouvert leur magasin, la maison était devenue terne. Ils revenaient souvent pour les faire rire et taquiner leur sœur.

 _You'll be there 'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do_

Ron n'avait pas peur. Il avait Harry et Hermione, il avait les deux meilleurs boucliers, les deux meilleures armes. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Pourtant, il s'inquiétait. Pour Hermione, pour Harry. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait subi un choc terrible, une épreuve encore, un nouveau coup du sort. Il s'en voulait de le laisser chez les Dursley, ces personnages ignobles. Harry n'avait aucun soutien, aucune reconnaissance. Il venait de perdre le dernier membre de sa famille et il devait surmonter cela seul, encore une fois. Ron avait toujours été entouré par sa famille, par ses cinq frères et sa sœur. Il ne pouvait imaginer la solitude, le fait de n'avoir aucune famille, aucune épaule sur laquelle se reposer, aucun bruit, aucun rire. Le Terrier avait toujours été vivant, coloré, joyeux et cela était en grande partie du à Fred et George. Il se savait chanceux et, même s'il vivait dans l'ombre de ses frères, il avait toujours des personnes à ses côtés. Il avait quelqu'un qui valait la peine de rire, de vivre, de mourir.

Deux petits coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Charlie entra et vint s'assoir sur le lit de Ron.

 _If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep, I'll sing a song beside you_

-Hermione arrive aujourd'hui.

-Je sais Charlie.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Ouais.

Ron ne savait pas parler, ne savait pas s'exprimer. Il aurait voulu dire à Charlie que rien n'allait, qu'il avait peur, qu'il se sentait démuni face à la détresse de son ami et aux angoisses d'Hermione.

-Tu sais, ce que tu as fait au ministère, c'était vraiment très courageux.

-C'était stupide Charlie. On s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans prendre de précaution. Sirius n'y était pas, ce n'était qu'une farce. On aurait pu y passer et tu le sais.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu as suivi aveuglément ton meilleur ami. Tu lui es resté fidèle et ça, ça c'est du courage. Vraiment. Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup parce que tu avais peur pour lui, pour les autres. Tu as échappé à plusieurs mangemorts, peu de personnes dans cette maison sont capables de faire la même chose. Vous les avez bien roulés.

-On aurait pu y rester.

Les larmes coincées au fond de sa gorge le faisaient souffrir. Ils auraient pu être tués. Harry aurait pu mourir, ou Hermione ou Ginny. Ils avaient été chanceux et non courageux.

Charlie s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Oui, mais vous êtes là Ron, vous êtes vivants. Je suis fier de toi.

Charlie déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère et ce dernier eut envie de garder cette chaleur pour toujours. Charlie était l'aîné, le plus téméraire. Il travaillait avec les dragons, se mettait en danger tous les jours et pourtant il avait de l'admiration pour Ron. Cela valait bien toutes les récompenses.

 _And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me, everyday I will remind you_

-Aller, viens, Hermione ne va pas tarder et maman a préparé un excellent déjeuner. Et oui, il y a du poulet.

Ron sourit et suivit son frère jusqu'à la cuisine. Fred et George s'étaient joints à eux. Toute la famille était réunie pour quelques jours. Charlie avait pris des congés, Bill n'était pas surmené par le travail et Fred et George avaient fermé la boutique. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et les clients n'étaient pas très nombreux.

-Ah voilà le survivant numéro deux !

-Celui qui a terrassé les mangemorts !

-Mon cher frère tu as une mine affreuse.

-Merci les gars. Vous êtes toujours d'un grand réconfort.

Fred et George lui sourirent et Ron s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Leur mère était occupée à préparer le repas et George en profita pour lancer des boulettes de pain sur son cadet. Le repas se passa sans encombre, ponctué d'anecdotes de Charlie et de réprimandes de Molly sur les cheveux, décidément trop longs, de Bill.

-Fred ! Arrête d'embêter ton petit frère !

-Maman, moi c'est George.

-Ah non George, c'est moi !

-Alors qui est Fred ?

-Certainement pas toi.

-Alors c'est sûrement toi.

-Ça suffit les garçons ! Fred ou George, arrête d'embêter ton frère.

-Fred c'est lui.

Ron se tourna vers la porte de la cuisine et vit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras chargés de bagages, pointant Fred du doigt. Il se leva précipitamment et enlaça sa meilleure amie.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Trois mots qui vont ensemble. Ministère. Peur. Sirius.

-Et Harry.

 _You'll always have my shoulder when you cry, I'll never let go_

Ils s'étaient murmuré ces mots, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ron fut projeté loin d'Hermione et il vit Fred l'enlacer. Il la serrait si fort que Ron pouvait sentir sa peur arriver jusqu'à lui. Il n'entendit pas les chuchotements du couple et vit Hermione déposer un baiser sur la joue de Fred. Ce dernier émit un grognement de mécontentement et toute la famille salua la nouvelle venue. Il aida à monter les valises d'Hermione dans la chambre de Ginny et s'installa sur le lit de sa sœur.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Et toi ?

-Viens, on va se promener.

Il prit la main d'Hermione et descendit dans le jardin.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Harry ?

-Très peu.

-Hermione…

Il serra sa main, plus fort dans la sienne, et l'obligea à s'assoir. Elle semblait au bord du gouffre. Son visage était fatigué, ses traits tirés et Ron vit toute l'angoisse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

-Nous y sommes Ron. C'est la guerre et nous sommes en première ligne.

-Je sais…

Il soupira. Oui, c'était la guerre et ils étaient les premiers sur la liste. Harry en tête. C'était une course contre la montre, contre la mort qui s'engageait.

-Tu as peur ?

-Non, vous êtes avec moi, il ne peut rien m'arriver. J'ai la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et celui qui a survécu. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ?

Hermione sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Il se laissa aller à son étreinte. Finalement, les amis, c'est une seconde famille.

 _Never say goodbye_

-Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Toute la famille était réunie dans la cuisine pour le repas du soir. Fred avait parlé et Ron remarqua le regard affolé d'Hermione. Son frère préparait un mauvais coup et il ne put se retenir de sourire. Avouer à toute la famille leur relation rendait les choses officielles, sérieuses.

-Frederic Weasley, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu penses à moi comme ça? Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je ne suis capable que de faire des bêtises ?

-Peut-être parce que c'est ta spécialité ?

Fred balaya la remarque de Charlie de sa main.

-Mais non voyons, je peux être sérieux parfois !

-Deux fois et demie par an ?

-Et bien voilà Bill, ce n'est pas encore arrivé cette année, je prends mon joker. Maman, Hermione et moi sommes ensemble.

Un grand fracas survint et Ron vit les assiettes qu'Hermione tenait quelques secondes avant, au sol.

-Pardon ?! Que tu te moques de moi Fred, je m'en fiche, mais n'embarque pas Hermione dans tes histoires ! Tout va bien ma chérie ?

-On ne peut pas avoir le bénéfice du doute dans cette maison ? Maman je suis sérieux, je suis amoureux d'Hermione et elle aussi. Enfin elle est amoureuse de moi hein, pas d'elle-même !

Hermione n'avait prononcé aucun mot et regardait son petit ami les yeux écarquillés. Ron sourit en se disant qu'elle était certainement en train de l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles dans sa tête. Charlie se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

-Hermione, tomber amoureuse d'un crétin comme toi ! Enfin, regarde là !

Charlie fit valser ses mains autour d'Hermione.

-C'est Hermione ! Elle est bien trop brillante pour ça.

Bill se leva à son tour et prit place de l'autre côté. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Déjà, qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un Weasley serait un miracle, mais de toi mon frère, ça j'en doute.

-Exactement ! Bill et moi t'aimons très fort Freddie, mais n'essaye pas de nous faire croire ça enfin !

-C'est Hermione !

Ils avaient prononcé cette dernière phrase en même temps et Hermione avait baissé la tête.

-Les garçons…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, Hermione était aussi rouge qu'un Weasley face à Malfoy et Ron sourit tendrement.

 _And I know when I need it I can count on you_

-Voilà ! C'est la vérité ! On est ensemble depuis Noël. Et vous savez quoi ? Je vais vous le prouver.

Fred se leva soudain et Ron retint son souffle. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. En le voyant s'approcher, Hermione se recula le plus possible et Ron se dit qu'elle essayait certainement de disparaitre, se fondre dans le papier peint jaune de la cuisine.

-Oh Hermione, ne sois pas timide, ce n'est que ma famille ! Embrasse-moi que je puisse prouver à tous mes crétins de frères que je dis la vérité. Et par la même occasion, que je les rende tous fous de jalousie !

Mais Hermione ne riait pas. Son regard était dur et Ron se dit que, si ça avait été lui en face, il aurait certainement reculé depuis longtemps.

-Fred, est-ce que je t'ai déjà parlé de la LDPHGCIPA ?

-Pardon ?

-La Ligue de Défense Pour la Pudeur d'Hermione Granger Contre son Imbécile de Petit Ami !

Fred éclata de rire en même temps que le reste de la famille et Hermione en profita pour s'enfuir dans le jardin. Fred la suivit et on entendit les rires du couple résonner jusque dans la cuisine.

-C'est pas possible, elle a été ensorcelée, il l'a droguée, c'est pas possible.

-Du calme, maman, mon jumeau n'est peut-être pas le meilleur élève, mais il est brillant, tu sais. Et je pense qu'Hermione le connait beaucoup mieux que vous.

-C'est encore une de leurs inventions. Ron, dis-moi que c'est faux.

-Désolé Charlie.

-Droguée, ensorcelée ou pire encore.

-Arrête maman ! Fred est génial pour Hermione, il l'a fait rire, l'apaise.

-Je crois que Ginny a raison maman. Après tout, ils sont beaux ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

La famille s'était tournée vers la fenêtre de la cuisine et chacun pouvait voir Fred enlacer Hermione et les rires de cette dernière s'élancer dans la nuit.

-En tout cas, ce gamin m'étonnera toujours ! Pas toi chérie ?

 _You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_


	21. It was always you

**It was Always you - Maroon 5**

 _Woke up sweating from a dream with a different kind of feeling_

Orphelin. Potter le loser. Mon petit pote Potter. Elle est où ta maman ? Tes parents sont morts Harry, il n'y a rien à ajouter, maintenant, retourne dans ton placard. Tu prends trop de place. Tu n'as pas de famille. Personne ne veut de toi.

Ces mots résonnaient au fond de son ventre. Orphelin, sans famille, abandonné, mal aimé. Cela devait être vrai. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons possibles à la perte de tous les êtres chers qu'il avait. Ou bien il était maudit. Et cette malédiction était contagieuse. Elle touchait tous ceux qui se tenaient trop près de lui, tous ceux qu'il aimait. Pourquoi, par Merlin, Sirius était-il venu à son secours ? Et pourquoi Harry avait cru en sa vision ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Hermione ?

Hermione… Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, auprès de lui, dans son vieux lit du 4 Privet Drive. Il voulait voir son sourire illuminer la pièce, caresser ses cheveux, sentir son odeur, partout. Il se sentait égoïste, bouleversé. Hermione en aimait un autre et cette vérité lui faisait mal, presque autant que la mort de son parrain. Et il n'avait pas pu en parler à Sirius. Il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Il n'entendrait plus sa voix, ses conseils, il n'aurait plus d'allier contre Madame Weasley, plus de famille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brulaient les lèvres sur ses parents, sur leur amitié, sur sa mère, sur sa famille, le son de leur voix. Il aurait aimé que le ministère ne soit qu'un cauchemar de plus, qu'il se réveille dans son dortoir, en sueur et qu'Hermione lui cris dessus parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer son esprit. Que Ron aille dévaliser les cuisines et pose une main sur son épaule, « tout va bien mon vieux ». Mais rien n'allait. Sirius était mort, Hermione se trouvait dans les bras de Fred, Ron guérissait ses blessures. Il avait mis en danger les personnes qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde et l'une d'elles l'avait quitté, pour le protéger. Sirius était la dernière personne le raccrochant à ses parents. À leur existence, au faite qu'il avait vécu, un jour, qu'ils étaient réels.

 _All day long my heart was beating searching for the meaning_

Hedwige frappa à la fenêtre, Harry soupira et la laissa entrer. Elle portait une lettre et il reconnut son expéditeur. C'était Hermione. Et son cœur manqua de pleurer face à cela. Elle lui écrivait, ne lui en voulait pas. Ou peut-être lui annonçait-elle qu'elle ne voulait plus le revoir ? Que leur excursion et le danger l'avaient terrorisé, que Fred ne voulait plus qu'elle l'approche ? C'était ridicule, Hermione n'aurait jamais laissé une personne lui dicter sa conduite. Amoureuse ou pas, elle était entière, elle était forte et indépendante. Il sourit. Oui, c'était la femme la plus forte qu'il connaisse. Aussi forte que James, Lily, Dumbledore, Sirius et Lupin réunis. Avec une pointe de McGonagall.

 _Hazel eyes, I was so color blind_

Il soupira. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. La tournure qu'avait prise leur année lui avait fait réaliser certaines choses. Il avait connu l'amour grâce à Cho Chang. Le bonheur des baisers, le sentiment de bien-être lorsqu'une personne vous prend dans ses bras, les nuits blanches et rouges. L'amour physique. Mais cela n'avait duré qu'un temps. Il s'était lassé. Et voir l'amie de Cho les trahir lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et puis, il y avait eu Hermione et ses sentiments éclatés. Il n'avait pas supporté de la voir avec un autre. De la voir avec Fred. Et pourtant, elle était heureuse, il pouvait le voir, le ressentir, elle changeait et devenait une femme. Elle riait souvent et illuminait les êtres à ses côtés. Sa lumière était aussi puissante que celle des vélanes. Et il l'en remercia.

 _Only friends in my mind but now I realize,_

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ses sentiments pour Hermione avaient changé. Depuis longtemps. En réalité, ils avaient certainement toujours fait partie de lui. Et d'un coup, ils s'étaient mis à parler, à lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait plus les nier. Hermione était toujours présente, à ses côtés. Elle était la seule à pouvoir calmer ses colères, comprendre ses angoisses. Elle l'apaisait, par sa simple présence. Elle était douce et aimante. Elle lui donnait le droit d'exister pour autre chose que sa célébrité. Et il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. C'était une bénédiction. Mais il savait que Fred se trouvait entre eux et cela lui brisa le cœur. Alors il avait oublié, dans les bras de Cho, mais cela n'avait pas suffi, n'avait fait que renforcer sa frustration.

 _It was always you, Can't believe I could not see it all this time._

S'il s'en était rendu compte avant, Fred n'aurait peut-être pas eu sa chance. Hermione serait sans doute ici, avec lui, dans ses bras et non dans ceux de Fred. Mais elle était présente, par cette lettre. Il l'ouvrit et retint sa respiration.

Salut Harry,

Je devrais commencer par un « comment vas-tu ? », mais je connais déjà la réponse. Crois-moi, cela me brise le cœur. Je ne suis pas venue pour te présenter mes condoléances, pour te demander de rester prudent ou toutes autres formules qui pourraient te faire lever les yeux au ciel.

Alors, je ne sais pas tellement quoi t'écrire. J'ai rédigé des lettres, les ait brulé, j'ai demandé de l'aide à mes parents puis à Ron. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Alors j'ai abandonné et Fred m'a rappelé à l'ordre. Tu y crois toi ? Fred Weasley rappeler Hermione Granger à l'ordre ?

Alors voilà, je veux juste te dire que je suis avec toi dans cette épreuve. Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre ta peine, mais je l'imagine. Je ne pourrai jamais alléger ta douleur, mais crois-moi, j'aimerai la prendre. Nous te soutenons Harry. Ron et moi. Nous sommes avec toi. Pense à nous quand tes pensées sont trop sombres. Remémore-toi le rire de Ron, le départ des jumeaux, nos ballades au bord du lac. Imagine les cris de Molly, les questions d'Arthur au sujet des objets moldus, les réveils de Ron (Fred et George sont en charge de réveiller la famille et c'est assez joyeux, ou pas). Je sais que Dumbledore va venir te chercher et, quand tu arriveras au Terrier, je serais là.

N'oublie pas qui tu es, n'oublie pas qui nous sommes.

A Bientôt Harry. Je t'envoie toute ma force et mon amour, mon amitié.

Hermione

PS : Fred me dit de t'écrire qu'il a de nouvelles inventions à te faire tester. Mais à ta place, je refuserais.

Une larme vint s'écraser sur le parchemin et Harry relut la lettre, plusieurs fois. Il était heureux. Heureux qu'Hermione pense à lui. Sa lettre lui procura un sentiment de profond bien-être. Il avait entendu sa voix, tout au long de sa lecture et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il savait qu'elle ne lui parlait de Fred que pour le faire sourire et cela fonctionnait. Elle lui envoyait sa force et son amour et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

 _Now I know why my heat wasn't satisfed._ _It was always you._

Il était tombé amoureux d'Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son amie de longue date. Non, en réalité, il n'était pas tombé. Il avait développé cet amour et il l'avait entretenu, chéri, car il n'en était pas conscient. Il était amoureux d'elle et s'en était délicieux. Quand bien même un autre gouvernait le cœur d'Hermione, Harry se savait chanceux d'aimer une jeune femme telle qu'elle. Il savait qu'ainsi, elle serait toujours à ses côtés, qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Et il sentit le poids de la solitude s'évaporer, peu à peu. Il avait des amis, et des amis bénits.

 _All my hidden desires finally came alive_

Il entreprit de lui répondre. Il se saisit d'un parchemin, d'une plume et resta un moment interdit. Il ne savait que dire pour la rassurer, lui donner la joie qu'elle lui avait offerte. Alors, il se laissa guider, parce que c'était Hermione et qu'il la connaissait par cœur.

Hermione,

Merci pour ta lettre. Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie ici. Mon cousin est au régime. Je te laisse imaginer l'ambiance. Il est encore plus exécrable que d'habitude et je t'assure que c'est possible. Je te mentirais en te disant que je n'ai pas mal, que je ne pleure pas souvent, que la culpabilité ne fait pas partie de mon quotidien. Mais je sais que Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que je me laisse abattre. Et puis, il est avec mes parents désormais, il les a enfin retrouvés et je ne doute pas qu'il est heureux. Mon père et lui doivent certainement fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Ta lettre m'a vraiment fait du bien. La solitude fait partie de ma vie, mais, grâce à toi, son poids est allégé. Il me tarde de te retrouver. J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises parce que tu ne m'as pas empêché d'aller au ministère. Tu me connais, je suis borné. Autant que mon parrain. Alors, ne t'en veux pas. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai échoué.

J'espère revoir ton sourire très bientôt et entendre Ron hurler après ses frères.

Avec tout mon amour.

Harry.

PS : Dis à Fred que je l'aiderai à capturer Ron pour leurs expériences.

 _No, I never told lies to you, so why would I start tonight ?_

Il relut sa lettre et se sentit satisfait. Il prit Hedwige.

-A Hermione, où qu'elle soit.

Il lui caressa la tête et regarda la chouette s'envoler. Bientôt, il serait de retour chez lui, au Terrier, entouré des Weasley et d'Hermione. Hermione…

 _It was always you_


	22. Château de sable

**Château de Sable - Louis Delort**

 _On va faire le plein d'essence, laisse tes affaires_

-Tu es complètement cinglé !

Fred se trouvait dans sa chambre, au Terrier, une Hermione moitié énervée, moitié amusée sous les yeux. Elle se tenait près de son bureau pendant que lui était sur son lit, un tendre sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Oh allez Hermione, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé !

-Non, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir.

-C'est ma famille, ils te connaissent depuis des années, tu es comme une seconde fille pour ma mère.

Une grimace apparue sur le visage de la Gryffondor et Fred rit.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'es, rassure-toi! On ne pratique pas l'inceste.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le bureau.

-Je sais, mais, enfin Fred, imagine s'ils avaient mal pris la nouvelle.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et, maintenant, tu fais partie de la famille officiellement.

-Officiellement ?

-En qualité de petite amie du Weasley le plus charmant et le plus drôle !

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais une liaison avec Charlie.

 _Moi je me fous bien du temps tant qu'on respire le même air_

Fred lui balança un coussin sur la tête et murmura que Charlie était aussi laid que ses dragons et aussi idiot que leur bouse. Hermione rit aux éclats et son cœur rata un battement.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction.

-Depuis quand as-tu peur de moi ?

-Hermione, tu es la sorcière la plus incroyable depuis Lily Evans, tu ferais pâlir Tu-Sais-Qui en personne !

Alors le sourire d'Hermione s'affaissa et son regard se perdit loin, vers le ministère et l'angoisse qui ne voulait pas la quitter.

-Hé Mione…

Fred se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il prit place entre ses jambes et planta son regard dans le sien.

 _Si ce qu'on vit n'est pas stable, château de sable_

-Pardon, c'était idiot. Mais c'est fini tout ça. Vous vous en êtes sorti et tout va bien. Vous êtes vivants.

Elle avait un regard de folle, la panique et l'incompréhension s'y lisaient et Fred sentit son ventre se serrer.

-Sirius…

-Il a fait ce qu'il jugeait bon de faire. Il est venu à votre secours.

-Oui, mais j'aurai dû arrêter Harry, le faire réfléchir. J'aurais dû insister plus fortement, lui faire entendre raison.

-Tu prétends pouvoir raisonner Harry ? Harry Potter ? On parle bien du même ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je sais…

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et cette dernière posa sa tête contre son torse. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux et profita de sa chaleur.

 _On pourra voler au vent sans se soucier de la peur_

-Si ça avait été toi à la place de Sirius, aucun des mots de George n'aurait pu me persuader de ne pas y aller.

Alors Hermione releva la tête et s'empara des lèvres de Fred. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel baiser. C'était la peur, le soulagement, l'angoisse, la gratitude. Hermione mordait ses lèvres, accrochait ses ongles dans sa peau, l'embrassait comme si c'était la dernière fois. C'était la fin du monde qui se lisait dans ce baiser et Fred ne put que se dire qu'elle était désespérée. Et lui aussi. Désespérément amoureux d'elle.

-Ne fais jamais ça !

-Je ne peux pas…

-Frederic Weasley, jure-le-moi, ne te mets jamais en danger pour moi !

Les yeux d'Hermione hurlaient. Elle était apeurée, effrayée et effrayante.

-Je te le promets.

 _Il y aura des soirées de promesses, des matins sans éclat, des jours de rien et nous ferons le reste_

Elle soupira et lui offrit un baiser, tendre, rempli d'amour et de promesse.

-Mais moi je ne peux pas te demander cela. Je sais que tu fonceras tête baissée vers la mort pour Harry ou Ron. C'est ce que tu as fait et tu recommenceras.

-Oui Fred. Mais toi, toi je t'interdis de mourir.

-C'est ma spécialité, braver les règlements.

Une légère tape s'écrasa sur sa tête et il rit.

-Mais je sais que toi, tu feras tout pour sauver ta famille. Tu serais capable de mourir mille fois à la place de George et de te battre pour tes frères et ta sœur. Moi, je n'ai que deux personnes, toi, tu en as six.

-Cinq ! J'ai rayé Percy de la liste depuis bien longtemps. Il y a peu de chances que je meurs à ses côtés.

-« Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi ».

-Quoi ?

-C'est une chanson française. Si un jour tu devais mourir, je ne veux pas être à tes côtés.

Et Fred sentit une rage folle l'envahir.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que moi, je mourrai aussi. Je ne pourrai pas, je ne le supporterai pas, je le sais.

 _On pourrait se fondre dans la nuit_

Alors sa colère prit une autre forme. L'angoisse était apparue. La mort. Elle pesait sur eux et il n'en avait jamais été aussi conscient. L'éventualité de mourir ne l'avait jamais effrayé. Il savait que c'était inévitable et qu'il ne serait jamais seul, George se tiendrait près de lui. Mais Hermione. Jamais. Elle ne devait jamais passer de l'autre côté, ses yeux ne devaient jamais se fermer pour toujours. Pas avant des dizaines, des centaines d'années, pas avant lui. Alors il l'embrassa, fort, violemment, il voulait la garder auprès de lui, pour toujours, jusqu'à la mort.

-J'espère que le jour où cela arrivera, tu seras près de moi Hermione.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que la dernière chose que je puisse voir soit ton sourire.

 _Partir dès demain_

Hermione l'embrassa fougueusement et entreprit de les débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Fred se laissa faire et fit passer dans ses baisers tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il voulait montrer à Hermione combien elle était importante pour lui, combien il l'aimait et toutes les promesses de lendemains plus beaux, plus calmes. Il agrippa ses jambes et l'allongea sur le lit. Il enleva son t-shirt et vit le regard d'Hermione parcourir son corps, nu.

-Alors, Charlie est toujours le plus beau des Weasley ?

-Et de très loin.

Il s'allongea sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je te déteste Hermione.

-Non, tu m'aimes.

Il sourit. Oui, il l'aimait et bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Il l'aimait à en crever.

 _Oui, mais, même si l'on saigne, nous deux on s'aime._


	23. Comme des enfants

**Comme des enfants - Coeur de pirate**

 _Alors tu vois comme tout se mêle_

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sentit une puissante chaleur dans son bas ventre. Elle mit un moment à savoir si elle était réellement éveillée ou si ses rêves se jouaient d'elle. Puis, elle sentit la bouche de Fred sur son cou et ses mains entre ses cuisses. Elle soupira de bonheur et se laissa aller à sa chaleur. Elle appuya plus fortement son corps contre celui de Fred et perçut son excitation. Comprenant qu'elle était réveillée il se glissa au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il dirigea ensuite ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, le haut de ses seins et Hermione se sentit vivante, reconnaissante et pleinement heureuse. Fred entra en elle et elle ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, faisant courir ses doigts sur ce corps qu'elle affectionnait tant et griffa sa peau. Il émit un grognement et son plaisir n'en fut que renforcé. Les vas et viens de Fred se faisaient de plus en plus puissants et Hermione se perdait totalement dans ses bras, enivrés par son odeur, par sa peau brûlant la sienne, par le son de sa voix et la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle resserra ses cuisses autour de son bassin et ce dernier l'aima plus fort, plus tendrement, plus profondément. Alors, elle se sentit partir et gémit son nom, le murmure d'une promesse. Fred accéléra et se laissa tomber sur sa poitrine, un profond râle émanant de sa gorge. Elle était si bien, l'entourant, caressant ses cheveux, humant son odeur. Elle avait l'impression d'être exactement là où elle devait se trouver. Dans les bras de Fred Weasley. Ce dernier se redressa et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

 _Et du cœur à tes lèvres, je deviens un casse-tête_

-Bonjour.

Il embrassa son nez et Hermione rit.

-Mon cher Fred, des réveils comme ceux-là, j'en veux bien tous les jours.

-À vos ordres Miss Granger.

Elle le plaqua contre elle et caressa son dos. Oui, elle le voulait tous les matins.

-Je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

-Moi non plus Fred, mais il va bien falloir.

 _Ton rire me cri de te lâcher._

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et Hermione fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais, on a fermé le magasin pour la semaine, on pourrait peut-être rester tous les deux. On a notre appartement maintenant, on ne serait pas dérangés.

Il avait murmuré cela contre sa peau. Hermione savait qu'il avait peur de sa réponse. Fred ne chuchotait jamais, il était toujours sûr de lui, il regardait les gens dans les yeux. Mais, avec Hermione parfois, il reprenait des airs d'enfant.

-Je ne veux pas laisser Ron.

-Ne m'oblige pas à l'emmener avec nous!

Elle rit et releva le visage de son petit ami. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

-D'accord, mais pas toute la semaine. On reste encore deux jours ici et ensuite…

-Ensuite tu es toute à moi.

 _Avant de perdre pied et de tout arrêter_

Elle allait répliquer qu'elle n'appartenait à personne lorsqu'elle sentit Fred se perdre en elle, encore une fois. Alors elle capitula et savoura cet instant. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle le savait. Besoin qu'il la rassure, la fasse rire, besoin qu'il l'aime et lui démontre chaque jour. Elle avait besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Les deux jours s'étaient écoulés au Terrier. Deux jours de rires, de blagues des jumeaux, de match de Quidditch entre les sept Weasley, de délicieux repas de Molly et d'angoisses par rapport à Harry. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Arthur avait laissé entendre qu'il arriverait à la fin de la semaine au Terrier et Hermione avait senti son ventre se contracter face à cette nouvelle. Elle s'en voulait de vivre pleinement alors que son meilleur ami était certainement six pieds sous terre, le cœur en sang. Harry était fort, plus fort que ce qu'il ne voulait bien admettre et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un gamin de quinze ans. Hermione sourit en pensant qu'elle ressemblait à Madame Weasley. Elle couvait Harry, elle l'aimait, elle n'aurait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui.

 _Nous n'avons plus rien à risquer à part nos vies qu'on laisse de côté._

-Hermione ?

Elle sursauta un instant. Plongée dans ses réflexions, elle n'avait pas entendu Charlie.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.

Elle le regarda et songea qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les jumeaux. Charlie était plus petit, plus robuste. Il possédait moins de taches de rousseurs. A y regardait de plus près, il ressemblait beaucoup à Ron et elle sourit à cette pensée. Trois frères les séparaient et, pourtant, ils avaient le même physique, la même carrure, le même grain de voix.

-Je peux m'assoir avec toi ?

Elle se décala légèrement et le rouquin prit place à ses côtés, dans l'herbe à l'ombre du saule.

-Alors, dis-moi, c'est sérieux entre Fred et toi ?

Hermione se maudit de rougir aussi facilement. Malgré les nombreux mois, elle ne réalisait pas réellement qu'elle était la petite amie de Fred. Fred et Hermione, ça sonnait plutôt bien. Il n'y avait que le prénom de George qui le suivait. Fred et George, Forge et Gred et non pas Fred et Hermione. Elle se sentait privilégiée et, étonnement, plus proche de George.

-À te voir rougir, on dirait bien.

-Je crois Charlie. Enfin, je sais que ça peut paraitre étrange.

-Effectivement. Vous êtes plutôt très différents. Mais, tu sais, j'ai vu son regard. Enfin, ses yeux qui ne te lâchent pas.

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

-Tu rigoles ! Mon petit frère est amoureux et tu n'es pas n'importe quelle jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. C'est juste que c'est étrange. Tu sais, Fred et George, je me suis occupé d'eux quand ils étaient enfants, je les berçais, leur faisait prendre le bain. J'ai suivi les premières larmes, les premières peines, les premiers sourires et surtout, les premières farces. Fred est mon petit frère et je m'inquiète souvent pour lui. C'est le plus sensible des deux, le plus généreux.

-Tu as peur que je lui fasse du mal ?

Charlie baissa les yeux et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Tu es une fille bien Hermione, encore une fois, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. C'est juste que, tu sais, quand j'ai eu ma première peine de cœur, je ne voulais que mon grand frère, je ne voulais que Bill. Il a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais je me suis rendu compte que, finalement, nous étions toujours seuls face à la douleur. Les jumeaux sont tellement pleins de vie. N'efface pas son sourire, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu l'aimes j'en suis sûr, mais est-ce que tu le préfères ?

 _Mais il m'aime encore_

-Tu essayes déjà de me piquer ma copine !

Ils se tournèrent violemment et un baiser atterrit sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-George, je ne suis pas ta copine !

-Euh Hermione, c'est Fred là.

-Non Charlie, c'est George.

-Je suis leur grand frère, je sais les différencier. Et là c'est Fred.

George souriait et Hermione le fusilla du regard.

-Charlie, c'est George qui s'est habillé comme son frère ! Je rêve ou tu t'es même entrainé à marcher comme lui ?

 _Et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

George explosa littéralement de rire sous le regard médusé de son grand frère. Puis, Hermione vit le vrai Fred arriver en courant vers eux.

-Alors ?! Elle y a cru ?

-Bien sûr que j'y ai cru ! Non, mais Fred, tu te rends compte, je viens t'embrasser fougueusement ton frère !

Le visage de son petit ami se décomposa. Il tourna la tête vers George et ce dernier leva les mains en guise de paix. Ses joues prirent feu et Hermione crut qu'il allait se jeter sur son jumeau et l'étouffer.

-On avait dit que tu ne la toucherais pas !

Et Hermione explosa de rire.

-Et voilà Charlie, c'est ce qu'on appelle un retour à l'envoyeur !

Fred soupira de soulagement. Elle l'entendit murmurer des excuses à George et ce dernier lui tapota le dos. Il avait vraiment eu peur, elle le savait.

-Mon frère, j'adore ta copine ! Mais sérieusement Hermione, comment fais-tu pour les différencier ?

Elle haussa les épaules et dégagea la main de Fred qui était venue l'enlacer.

-C'est un secret. Je ne peux te le dire sans devoir te tuer ensuite.

Charlie rit et se leva pour retourner au Terrier avec George. Hermione se tourna alors et, sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte, sentit les lèvres de son petit ami sur les siennes. C'était un baiser passionné et elle n'en comprit pas la raison.

 _Et l'on marche ensemble, d'un pas décidé_

-C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, tu as toujours réussi à nous différencier.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et la rapprocha de lui, de façon à ce que leur torse se touche.

-Pourquoi moi et pas George ?

Avoir Fred si proche d'elle lui faisait tout oublier, la chamboulait. Et en repensant aux réveils qui lui étaient offerts depuis son arrivée, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Parce que tu es toi et que George est George. Vous n'êtes pas identiques, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. Vous êtes deux personnes bien distinctes.

-Personne n'a jamais eu l'air de s'en rendre compte.

-Je sais. Je sais que vos cœurs battent pour l'autre, que vous vous aimez bien plus que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Je sais que George est ta moitié, littéralement. Mais vous êtes deux et moi… Moi je suis amoureuse de Fred.

 _Alors que nos têtes nous crient de tout arrêter._

Elle vit le sourire de Fred s'élargir et perçut dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu es amoureuse de moi.

Elle rougit et baissa la tête. C'était vrai. Elle n'avait jamais osé le dire, par peur peut-être. De sa réaction, de la réaction des autres, de celle de Ron, d'Harry. Harry…

 _Mais il m'aime encore_

-Et bien je veux bien le redire des centaines de fois si tu souris comme ça.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et elle se sentit défaillir. Il y avait dans les baisers de Fred une sensation inégalable. C'était l'été, le renouveau, l'espoir, le désir, l'amour. Elle aimait l'embrasser. Elle aurait pu ne faire que ça, toujours.

-Attends, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Tu n'es même pas attirée par George ? Je veux dire, nous sommes pareils, physiquement. Nous-mêmes on ne sait pas se différencier sur les photos.

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

-Non, je n'ai aucune attirance pour lui, ce serait… elle grimaça. Trop étrange. Vous avez le même physique, mais pas la même aura. Quand George me touche, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Alors que …

Elle rougit et Fred planta son regard dans le sien.

-Alors que ?

-Oh tu sais très bien où je veux en venir !

-Oui, mais je veux que tu le dises.

-Alors que toi, bah c'est différent tu vois.

Il lâcha ses yeux pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou, un simple frôlement et elle crut devenir folle. Les mains de Fred se pressèrent plus fort contre sa peau nue et ses cheveux caressaient sa joue.

-Mais encore ?

-Oh Fred, tu sais très bien ! Quand tu me touches, quand tu ne fais même que me frôler… Arrête de m'embrasser… Et bien c'est comme si… Et arrête de sourire, je te sens. C'est comme si ma peau prenait feu.

-Hé bien il va falloir y remédier Miss Granger.

Et elle sentit un poids sur son nombril et, en quelques secondes, se retrouva sur le lit de Fred, dans son appartement.

 _Et toi tu m'aimes un peu plus fort_


	24. L'enfance

**L'enfance - Grégoire**

 _Ça se ressent parfois, ça ne s'explique pas_

-Maman ! Tu n'as pas vu mon insigne de préfet ?

-Tu as demandé aux jumeaux ?

Ron sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Ginny arriver. Elle se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et il fut surpris de voir à quel point elle avait changé. Sa petite sœur était devenue une vraie femme. Son visage était moins enfantin, plus sérieux, plus rieur. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Fred et George.

-C'est vrai que j'aurai dû commencer par là.

Il rit nerveusement et Ginny vint se poser sur son lit.

-Ça va?

Ron la regarda un moment avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

\- Alors, ce n'est plus que toi et moi maintenant pas vrai ?

-On dirait bien.

 _L'envie de revenir au lieu de son enfance_

Ginny avait posé son bras contre le sien et Ron en profita pour prendre sa main. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés. Ses frères n'étaient pas du genre tactile alors il avait reproduit cela avec sa petite sœur. De tous les Weasley, il était le seul à ne pas prendre Ginny dans ses bras, à ne pas embrasser ses joues, à ne pas la faire rire comme eux. Il avait toujours été très pudique et le faite que Ginny n'ait qu'un an de moins que lui avait renforcé cette pudeur. Pourtant, il avait besoin de contact et il savait que sa sœur aussi. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux désormais, pour veiller l'un sur l'autre, pour reproduire l'ambiance de Terrier à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi. Enfants, Ron et Ginny étaient inséparables. Ils se lovaient souvent l'un contre l'autre et leurs frères s'occupaient d'eux, les faisaient manger, rire, pleurer parfois.

Ginny avait été une bénédiction pour leur mère. Après six garçons, la promesse d'un peu de délicatesse la réjouissait, lui donnait de l'espoir. Pourtant les Weasley étaient sensibles, ouverts, généreux. Ses frères n'avaient pas peur de pleurer devant les autres, de demander les bras de leur mère et l'attention de leur père. Mais Ginny était une fille et cela suffisait à Molly. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses attentes. Bien plus téméraire que ses frères, plus courageuse, plus bourrue. Elle n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait, s'affirmait devant ses ainés, leur coupait la parole, se moquait d'eux, leur tirait la langue et les cheveux. Elle était parfois bien plus masculine que Fred et George, plus bornée que Charlie, plus sérieuse que Bill, moins timide que Ron et bien meilleure au Quidditch que Percy. Mais elle était plus douce aussi, elle avait du tact, qualité dont Ron n'avait pas hérité.

 _Ivre de souvenir, le temps de l'insouciance_

-Ca te fait peur ?

-De quoi ?

-De n'avoir que moi ? Il n'y aura plus Fred ni George, tu vas te retrouver coincée avec ton dernier crétin de frère.

-On garde le meilleur pour la fin comme on dit.

Son sourire s'élargit et il embrassa la joue de sa sœur.

-La cavalerie est arrivée !

-Ah, ça c'est Fred et Hermione qui rentrent.

-Oh non…

-Pardon ?

-Fred et George vont être réunis, et les farces vont recommencer.

-Arrête Ronnie, tu serais malheureux sans nous !

 _Là-bas, chez moi, au creux des vieilles pierres_

Fred était apparu dans sa chambre, une Hermione rayonnante entre ses bras. George fit bientôt son apparition et serra son jumeau contre lui.

-Enfin te voilà ! J'ai cru défaillir ! Te rends-tu compte ? Une chambre pour moi tout seul, personne pour rire de mes blagues ! Seul face à ces horribles personnes

-Ta famille tu veux dire ?

-Ne joue pas sur les mots Granger !

-Je sais Georgie, j'ai ressenti la même chose. C'était affreux !

-C'est bon, vous avez fini ?

Les jumeaux rirent. George poussa Ron pour s'assoir à ses côtés et posa son bras sur le visage de son cadet. Hermione prit place sur le bureau et Fred s'assit au sol, contre ses jambes.

-Alors quoi de neuf ?

-Oh pas grand-chose, maman a paniqué en apprenant que Fleur allait arriver, pousses toi George !

 _Là-bas, chez moi, le sourire de ma mère_

-Oh un peu de chaleur humaine frangin ! Papa a découvert l'utilité des balais dans le monde moldus

-Et ça l'a fasciné pendant trois jours…

-Jusqu'à ce que maman le menace de faire le ménage façon moldue, à vie.

-Oh et Charlie a charrié Bill pendant deux jours sur Fleurk.

-Et vous ?

-Rien qui ne te regarde Ronnie.

Fred lui adresse un clin d'œil et Hermione s'éloigna vivement de lui lorsqu'une lampe lui atterrit sur la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

-Fred ! Depuis quand laisses-tu victimiser par plus jeune toi ?! Ton frère et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça !

 _Le besoin insensé d'un retour en arrière_

Ginny faillit s'étouffer de rire en voyant les ainés entrer dans la chambre.

-Comment vas-tu Hermione jolie ?

-Très bien et toi Charlie ?

Ce dernier déposa un bruyant baiser sur sa joue et s'allongea au sol, posant sa tête sur les jambes de Fred.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de draguer ma copine ?

-Silence Freddie. Je suis le plus vieux, je n'accepte aucune contradiction.

-C'est Bill le plus vieux.

-Et Bill est d'accord.

Ce dernier vint s'assoir sur le lit qui menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Il se posa près de la fenêtre et ses jambes bloquèrent la respiration de Ron.

 _Un jardin, de vieux jouets, royaume de poussière,_

-Vous êtes lourds les gars ! On a plus l'âge de tenir tous dans ce lit !

-Si tu ne mangeais pas autant aussi !

-Ah parce que c'est de ma faute Fred ?

-C'est vrai que tu as pris un peu de poids Ronnie.

-La ferme Bill, je me suis musclé, voilà tout !

-Vraiment ?

 _Là-bas, chez moi, aux creux des vieilles pierres_

Bill pinça son ventre et Ron lui sauta dessus.

-Au moins, moi, je ne reste pas derrière un bureau à draguer les filles.

-Mais c'est justement pour cela que je m'entretiens.

Ron essaya d'étouffer son frère, mais il dut reconnaître que ce dernier avait plus de force.

-Respecte tes ainés et…

Mais la phrase de Charlie fut noyé dans un coussin que George venait de lui lancer.

-Ça m'a glissé des mains.

-Vous l'aurez cherché !

Charlie se leva brusquement et se jeta sur George.

-Attendez ! On fait les équipes !

-Je prends Ginny !

Ils avaient tous parlé en même temps et Fred avait soupiré.

-J'ai le droit à mon jumeau ?

-Ce ne serait pas équitable. Chacun pour soi !

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreillers et de tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Hermione en arbitre et les rires des Weasley emplirent la maison, comme sortis d'un autre temps.

 _Là-bas, chez moi, le sourire de mes frères._


	25. Embrasse moi mon ange

**Embrasse moi mon ange - Sébastien Agius**

 _Mets ta main sur ma blessure, laisse faire le temps_

Harry était dans son lit, au Terrier. Les ronflements de Ron, le bruit de la goule dans le grenier, le bois qui craque, tout ceci le rassurait, lui réchauffait le cœur. Il était de retour chez lui. Les Weasley étaient l'image qu'Harry se faisait d'une véritable famille. Unie, se chamaillant souvent, se courant après dans les couloirs, les étreintes rassurantes, les présences toujours. Ils étaient la joie et l'amour incarné et Harry se sentait à sa place en leur présence. Il avait le droit à autant de moqueries de la part des jumeaux que Ron, autant d'étreintes de Molly, d'inquiétude d'Artur, de sourires de Ginny. Il avait été accueilli ici, avant sa deuxième année lorsque Ron, Fred et George étaient venus le délivrer en volant la voiture de leur père. Il sourit à ce souvenir. Ils avaient passé un très mauvais moment lorsque Molly les avait découverts. Ils avaient pris des risques pour le faire évader. Il se souvint de Fred au volant, George lui indiquant le chemin, les soupirs de Ron. C'était sa famille, sa seule véritable famille.

Harry était épuisé, mais ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Le voyage avec Dumbledore, la rencontre avec Slugorn, son premier transplanage, tout ceci tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il décida de se lever et d'aller se rafraîchir à la cuisine. Il profita du fait d'être seul dans la maison pour regarder autour de lui. Tous ces objets magiques ne cessaient de l'émerveiller. Les aiguilles qui tricotaient toutes seules, l'horloge qui n'indiquait pas l'heure, le poêle qui faisait gonfler ses flammes sans aucune aide. Il aimait la magie. Il songea que, Sirius n'était était toujours en vie, ils auraient pu vivre dans une maison aussi magique. Il y aurait eu des plats se cuisinant seuls, la musique moldue, Kreatture et ses injures. Il aurait partagé sa chambre avec Ron et une autre aurait été décorée pour Hermione. Ou l'inverse. À bien y réfléchir, il préférait l'inverse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement et la peur prit possession de son corps. Il empoigna sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière, vérifia ses deux fesses et attendit. Des petits bruits étouffés lui parvinrent. Il semblait y avoir deux personnes dans le salon et Harry se tendit encore plus.

-Tu es aussi discret qu'un Troll Fred !

-Oh ça va, je connais la maison par cœur, je sais les pièges à éviter !

Un grand fracas se fit entendre et Harry sourit.

-Pour ma défense, ce vase n'avait rien à faire ici !

-On va se faire repérer par ta mère !

-Ou par Harry.

Fred pointait sa baguette sur lui et un immense sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Hermione se tourna précipitamment et la stupeur l'envahit.

-Harry…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre en lui. Il était à la maison. Hermione caressa doucement sa nuque dans leur étreinte et il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon, elle sentait la sécurité, le réconfort, les soirées au coin du feu. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine et il pria pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

 _Je le dirais je le jure, avant que vienne le printemps._

Un bruit leur parvint et Fred rit.

-Ah le petit Ronnie est réveillé.

Harry se détacha à contrecœur de sa meilleure amie et le visage de Ron apparut dans les escaliers.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Y'a pas à dire, on peut vraiment compter sur toi en cas d'attaque de mangemorts !

-La ferme Fred ! Harry ?!

Ron descendit l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible et en évitant soigneusement la septième marche.

-Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Quelques heures. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

-Tu étais dans ma chambre ?!

-Ah oui, on peut vraiment compter sur toi Ron !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis à toi Fred ?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé d'exister Ron ?

-Ça suffit ! Vous allez réveiller toute la maison !

Fred tira la langue à son frère et embrassa Hermione. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et préféra regarder ailleurs.

-Je vais me coucher, tu me rejoins ?

-Je vais rester un peu avec les garçons.

Harry entendit Fred émettre un grognement et leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Il suivit ensuite Ron et Hermione dans la cuisine. Cette dernière leur servit un thé et s'assit à côté d'Harry, posant sa main sur son bras.

 _Mets tes doigts sous mon armure, viens là, viens dans mon présent._

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-À merveilles.

Elle sourit tristement et il prit soin de la détailler. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le regard inquiet et les lèvres rouges. Elle était belle. Elle réchauffait son cœur. Hermione avait toujours représenté le réconfort pour Harry. Sa simple vue lui faisait oublier ses problèmes, la guerre, la mort qui rythmait sa vie. Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour entrevoir l'espoir, un rayon de lumière parmi les nuages. Il se rapprocha discrètement d'elle pour toucher ses jambes.

-Je suis désolée.

-Rien n'est de ta faute Hermione. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Vous m'avez suivi dans ma connerie. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Hermione resserra son emprise sur son bras et Harry déposa sa main sur la sienne.

 _Mets ta main sur ma blessure et ne dis rien, attends._

-Ce n'est pas ta faute mon vieux. On aurait tous réagi pareil. Si ça avait moi et que j'avais vu Ginny, ou un de mes frères, j'aurai fait la même chose que toi.

-Je sais…

Ils restèrent dans la cuisine des Weasley jusqu'au petit jour. Leurs conversations étaient tournées vers Sirius et Voldemort. Harry leur raconta la prophétie, les confidences de Dumbledore, la peur que lui inspirait son avenir. Il y avait eu les hoquets de Ron, les perles dans les yeux d'Hermione. Les plans d'attaque, de survie. Les confidences sur sa peine, sur leur culpabilité. Il y avait eut Ron et son encas de quatre heures du matin, les réprimandes d'Hermione, les récits sur la vie au Terrier, les aventures en France. Et puis, la douleur d'Harry et ses larmes qu'Hermione avait embrassées.

 _Embrasse-moi mon ange. Mes cicatrices sous tes phalanges._

Leur sixième année avait commencé depuis quelques semaines et Harry se sentait épuisé. Il était passé maître dans l'art des potions grâce au Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Rogue avait rendu les cours de Défenses contres les Forces du Mal encore plus exécrables qu'Ombrage, oui c'était possible, et il recevait de partout des paroles d'excuses de la part de ses camarades. « Tu avais raison Harry », « excuse-nous de ne pas t'avoir cru », « tu n'es pas un menteur », ça il était au courant depuis longtemps, merci.

Et Dumbledore lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau. Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Bien sûr, le directeur lui avait parlé de ces petits cours qu'il lui donnerait cette année, mais il était resté vague, mystérieux, comme à son habitude. Il avait passé la soirée avec lui, découvrant, avec effroi, un Voldemort enfant, aussi terrifiant qu'aujourd'hui. Dumbledore lui avait parlé de la fascination de ce dernier pour la magie noire, son goût pour les sortilèges néfastes, sa scolarité à Poudlard et le début de sa formation de partisans. En ressortant de son bureau ce soir-là, Harry s'était senti étrange. Il n'avait jamais imaginé Voldemort enfant. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il avait eu des parents, qu'il avait peut-être été aimé, désiré. Qu'avant d'être ce Mage Noir, il avait vécu, comme chacun d'entre nous. Mais le pire restait le fait qu'il se trouvait beaucoup de points communs avec lui. Ils avaient tous les deux grandi sans parents, sans repère, sans amour. Ils avaient considéré Poudlard comme un refuge, une maison, une protection. La nausée le prit soudain et il essaya de chasser ces pensées de son esprit.

Et puis, une phrase lui revint en mémoire. C'était anodin, rien du tout, une phrase insignifiante, mais il avait senti le mal-être s'installer en lui à cet instant. « Et tes autres activités en dehors des cours ? Et bien j'ai remarqué que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Miss Granger ». Harry avait alors rit nerveusement en lui assurant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et il détesta ce mot. Amis. Justes amis. Dire qu'un tout petit mot aurait pu tout changer. Dumbledore n'avait pas insisté, mais Harry avait pu percevoir son sourire en coin.

 _Libère-moi mon ange, que je reprenne de cet amour qui nous change._

Plus les jours passaient et plus Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin Hermione pour lui seul. Fred n'étant plus là, il pouvait profiter de sa présence chaque jour. Bien sûr, elle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter de ne pas se mettre en danger, de faire attention avec Dumbledore, d'être toujours sur ses gardes. Il levait souvent les yeux au ciel et un sourire apparaissait sur le visage de son amie. Hermione passait à nouveau ses soirées avec eux et Harry en profitait pour la regarder, du coin de l'œil, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais elle s'en rendait toujours compte et lui adressait un sourire timide. Leur relation avait changé. En l'absence de Fred et de Cho, ils étaient redevenus tactiles. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et cela rassura Harry, tout en le faisant souffrir. Il savait que l'ombre de Fred n'était jamais loin et qu'Hermione ne voyait en cela que de simples gestes d'amitié. Or, il aurait aimé que ce soit plus. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il se voyait souvent déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et ces pensées le mettaient à l'étroit.

 _Garde-moi près de tes cieux et je ferais de mon mieux._

Il profitait aussi de ses séances de Quidditch et du temps qu'il y passait avec Ron. Il pouvait voler à nouveau et cela lui donnait une liberté sans égale. Ils s'entrainaient tant et si bien qu'ils réussirent en remporter le premier match de la saison. Et cela était essentiellement dû à Ron et à son agilité.

Le vacarme résonnait dans la salle commune. Les cris de joie ponctués des _Weasley est notre roi_. Et puis, Lavande Brown s'était jeté sur son meilleur ami et Harry avait explosé de rire. Rire qui s'était estompé lorsqu'il avait aperçu Hermione sortir de la salle en courant. Son cœur s'était mis à battre frénétiquement et il l'avait cherché partout dans les couloirs. Puis, il s'était rendu dans la même salle que l'année dernière et avait découvert le même spectacle. Sa meilleure amie, assise au fond de la salle, larmoyante, désolante. Il s'était alors précipité vers elle et s'était assis à ses côtés. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et il avait recueilli ses larmes.

-C'est stupide.

-Rien n'est stupide.

Il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait la raison pour laquelle Hermione pleurait entre ses bras. Et cette vérité l'étouffa.

-Ça te rappelle Fred n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et le poids sur sa poitrine s'intensifia.

-Il te manque ?

Elle se releva et Harry vit dans ses yeux une certaine détresse. Mais il comprit que cela n'était pas dû à l'absence du Weasley.

-Dis-moi Hermione.

Alors elle pleura plus fort et il la serra contre lui.

-Tu vas me trouver horrible.

-On point où on en est, tu sais…

Elle rit et planta son regard dans le sien. Harry sécha les larmes sur ses joues et fut surpris en voyant Hermione fermer les yeux. Elle prit une inspiration et lui fit face.

-Je l'aime. Tu le sais Harry. Mais, depuis que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, c'est différent. Il me manque, mais… Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Je veux dire, j'ai envie qu'il soit avec moi. Mais j'ai aussi envie … Enfin je voudrais…

 _S'il est permis qu'on s'éprenne_

-Hé Hermione, tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi.

-Justement Harry !

 _Qu'on se prenne à se plaire._

Son cœur manqua un battement et son estomac remonta dans sa gorge. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ?

-Un autre a pris sa place ?

-Il est en train de le faire, je crois. Et je m'en veux. Mon Dieu je m'en veux tellement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Son murmure reflétait la douleur et la culpabilité. Harry avait remarqué depuis quelque temps le changement de comportement d'Hermione. Ses yeux avaient changé, la manière de le toucher, d'être toujours à ses côtés. Mais il avait mis cela sur le compte des retrouvailles, de la peur de sa meilleure amie pour lui, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu au ministère. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à penser qu'elle pouvait le voir autrement.

 _Le remède de ta bouche reste encore un mystère._

Alors, lentement, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, il approcha son visage du sien. Il détailla tous les traits de son visage et il pu voir la crainte dans son regard. Il caressa sa joue et elle ferma les yeux. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien ne comptait. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle d'Hermione cogner contre ses lèvres et il s'approcha un peu plus. Il l'effleura du bout des lèvres. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Mais déjà, il put en connaitre leur saveur et il se dit que c'était certainement la meilleure chose au monde. Le remède à tous les maux de la terre.

 _Tes lèvres soignent les maux et les entailles de naguère, de mes guerres, de ma guerre._

Et la porte s'ouvrit avec un immense fracas. Il entendit des gloussements et s'éloigna rapidement d'Hermione. Le froid prit place dans son corps et il vit Ron et Lavande, arriver en courant.

-Oups ! La place est prise on dirait.

-Hermione ?

Lavande sortie de la salle, les laissant tous les trois. Harry s'attendait à ce que Ron comprenne. Comprenne qu'il avait failli embrasser la petite amie de son frère. Il était prêt à se faire cogner en voyant Ron arriver en courant. Mais, à la place, il s'agenouilla face à Hermione et posa une main sur son bras.

-Elle ne te remplace pas.

Alors Hermione s'était jetée à son cou et lui avait murmuré des excuses. Mais Harry savait que ces excuses lui étaient destinées. Elle s'était laissé aller et cela ne se reproduirait plus. Il le savait. Pas temps que l'ombre de Fred planait sur eux.

 _Libère-moi mon ange._


	26. Je n'oublierai jamais

**Je n'oublierai jamais - David Ban**

 _Si les photos s'effacent ou si les cœurs se cassent_

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse impressionnante et Fred n'avait ni le temps de manger correctement, ni de penser correctement, ni de parler à son frère correctement. La boutique avait un succès fou et il se félicitait souvent pour ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à créer. Son travail et le temps considérable que lui prenait la boutique l'empêchaient de penser à Hermione et à son absence trop présente. Ils se voyaient beaucoup moins. Bien sûr, il y avait eu les vacances d'Halloween où ils avaient pu passer une semaine entière dans leur appartement, seuls, George ayant insisté pour rester chez leurs parents.

Quand son jumeau était revenu, il avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres en grand, pendant plusieurs heures. Fred avait alors crié qu'il faisait trop froid et George avait crié plus fort que l'odeur de guimauve lui soulevait le cœur. Il l'avait alors serré dans ses bras. C'était étrange, malgré leur âge, la séparation leur faisait toujours aussi mal. Pendant les quelques jours passés avec Hermione, il n'avait put s'empêcher de transplaner quelques minutes au Terrier, chaque jour, prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose ou suppliant sa mère de lui donner de bons petits plats. Hermione riait en lui disant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se séparer. Et elle avait raison. Ce sentiment s'était, étrangement, agrandi depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et que, chaque plat préparé par son jumeau menaçait de les tuer.

 _J'ai sauvegardé à l'encre bleue sur du papier glacé…_

Cependant, une petite chose, insignifiante trottait dans son esprit. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, les lettres d'Hermione étaient de plus en plus courtes depuis quelques jours. Elle semblait plus distante. Ce n'était rien du tout, mais elle ne lui racontait plus le détail de ses journées, elle disait toujours qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de divulguer et cela lui faisait mal. Bien sûr, il savait qu'avoir le survivant en meilleur ami signifiait avoir des secrets. Fred aurait simplement aimé, parfois, qu'elle ne le lui rappelle pas.

 _Quelques images où nous étions heureux._

-Prêt Forge ?

-Prêt Gred.

Son jumeau lui sourit et ils transplanèrent au Terrier. C'était les fêtes de Noël et la maison était joliment décorée. Leur mère s'était, encore une fois surpassée, et il put sentir l'odeur de la clémentine, du miel et du pain d'épices, caractéristiques d'un Noël chez les Weasley.

-Enfin vous voilà ! Ça fait des heures que je vous attends ! Enlevez vos chaussures les garçons !

-Nous aussi, on est contents de te voir maman.

George déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et Fred l'enlaça.

-Alors la boutique ?

-Tout va bien. C'est un peu la folie pendant les fêtes, mais rien que tes fils ne puissent gérer.

Fred laissa son frère parler. Hermione n'était pas descendue en trombe pour l'accueillir et cela lui enserra le cœur, quelques instants. Il entreprit de monter dans la chambre de Ron et, après avoir frappé, passa timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils étaient là, tous les trois, chuchotant, le visage inquiet. Hermione se tourna brutalement vers Fred et lui offrit un immense sourire.

-Fred ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Tu n'as pas entendu les cris de ma mère ?

-Si, mais ils sont tellement fréquents.

Fred rit et Hermione vint l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manqué.

 _Je n'oublierai jamais le tout premier baiser_

Elle sourit dans son cou et il délecta de sa chaleur. Six semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans ses bras et il profita de cet instant. Il regarda un moment son frère et Harry et remarqua que ce dernier avait tourné la tête, douloureusement.

-Et moi alors ?!

-Oh pardon Ronald, tu veux un câlin de ton grand frère.

Fred s'avança, les bras grands ouverts, mais Ron se recula.

-Arrête Fred !

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas et l'attrapa par le cou en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ron hurla, ce qui eut le don de faire venir George dans sa chambre.

-Oh, un câlin familial !

Et il se jeta sur ses frères, faisant rire son jumeau aux éclats. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Fred et lui murmura.

-Je te rejoins après.

-Mais j'y compte bien Miss Granger.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce, le cœur un peu gros. Cela faisait six semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu sa petite amie et cette dernière ne semblait pas encore avoir le temps pour lui.

-Oh aller Forge tu sais bien qu'elle a de grandes responsabilités notre petite Hermione.

Il le savait, il espérait seulement pouvoir profiter un peu de sa petite amie.

Allongé sur son ancien lit, il écoutait son frère faire la liste de tous les cadeaux les plus absurdes qu'ils pouvaient offrir à Ronald. Riant aux éclats, il se calma lorsque trois coups se firent entendre à leur porte. Hermione se tenait là, son sourire illuminant la pièce.

 _Je n'oublierai jamais, tous ces moments volés_

-J'ai une de ces envies de chocolat moi ! Pas vous ? Je descends, je vais en avoir pour un moment, je suis sûr que maman les a planqués ! Ginny !

Il entendit sa jeune sœur lui répondre, de loin.

-Mission chocolat activée !

-J'arrive !

George quitta la pièce après avoir déposé une caresse sur le bras d'Hermione et il l'entendit descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Hermione vint, lentement, se poser à ses côtés et Fred déposa sa tête sur ses jambes.

-Tout va bien ?

-Juste un peu fatigué, la boutique prend énormément de temps et d'énergie.

-Toute ton énergie ?

-À quoi pensez-vous Miss Granger ?

Hermione rit et une petite tape vint s'abattre sur sa tête. Il se releva et prit un air théâtral.

-Est-ce une façon d'accueillir son petit ami ?!

-D'accueillir son idiot de petit ami, oui !

-Tu marques un point.

Elle rit et approcha son visage du sien. Et, avec toute la tendresse qui la caractérisait, elle l'embrassa amoureusement. Fred se laissa aller à son étreinte et s'allongea sur elle. Leurs corps se touchant pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines.

-Tu gagnes la partie.

Il l'embrassa plus fort et l'aima tendrement.

Fred essayait de se débattre entre les nombreux clients, les produits à remettre en rayon et les petits voleurs. Il en riait souvent et finissait toujours par leur offrir ce qu'ils ne pouvaient acheter, sous l'œil réprobateur de son jumeau.

-À ce rythme là Fred, autant offrir nos produits à tout le monde et fermer boutique !

-Arrête George, on sait ce que c'est, être pauvres.

-Monsieur Weasley ?

-Oui Vérity ?

-Il y a une jeune femme qui vous demande.

 _Ce doux parfum de miel comment ne plus l'imaginer ?_

Fred fut surpris et quitta la réserve pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Il y trouva Hermione, emmitouflé dans une énorme écharpe et un grand bonnet. Elle était adorable et il ne put que sourire face à la vue qu'elle lui offrait.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir mon business man de petit ami, mais si tu es trop occupé…

Elle fit semblant de partir et Fred la rattrapa par le bras.

-Ça va être difficile, mais je pense pouvoir trouver quelque instant pour la plus belle sorcière.

-C'est trop aimable.

Il rit et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-Euh mardi ?

Elle frappa son bras et il entreprit de la débarrasser de son manteau et de son écharpe. Lorsqu'elle lui fit face à nouveau, il remarqua qu'elle portait son pull. Si cela était possible, il serait retombé amoureux d'elle immédiatement.

-Je sais Hermione, ça fait un an aujourd'hui.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

-Comment oublier le tout premier baiser ?

 _Je n'oublierai jamais tous ces moments volés._

-C'était si marquant ?

-Oh oui et puis ce jour là, c'était une promesse.

-Laquelle ?

-Celle de m'aimer et, surtout, de me supporter.

 _Les promesses que l'on sème on finit par les emporter_.

Hermione sourit. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et posa son front contre le sien.

-J'avais oublié à quel point ton odeur m'apaisait Fred.

Alors il la serra un peu plus contre lui et laissa sa chaleur l'envahir.

-Oh les amoureux ! Il y a des hôtels pour ça.

Fred tira la langue à son frère et se détacha d'Hermione. Il entreprit de lui faire visiter la boutique et de lui montrer leurs nouveaux produits. Elle était fascinée et ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était de la belle magie. Il en profitait alors pour lui voler quelques baisers et la faire rire. Puis, soudain elle se figea.

-Oh non…

-Quoi ?

Elle se tourna rapidement et vint se placer derrière lui.

-Cache-moi !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle approcha sa bouche de son oreille et il frissonna à son contact.

-Tu vois le garçon là bas ?

-Celui avec une tête de troll ?

-C'est Cormac.

-Cormac ?!

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit ses oreilles le chauffer. Ainsi donc, c'était ce gnome qui draguait ouvertement sa copine, son Hermione depuis plusieurs semaines ?

-Il est vraiment laid !

-Tout le monde ne peut pas être Fred Weasley mon cher.

Il sentit Hermione sourire dans son cou et sa peau le brula.

 _Tu m'avais trouvé beau._

Il se déplaça légèrement d'Hermione et entreprit de se diriger vers McLagen.

-Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?

-Non, ça va. Je cherche un cadeau pour une fille, mais je ne le trouverai pas ici.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Elle est bien trop intelligente pour vos inventions puériles.

-Elle ne doit pas être bien marrante alors.

Il haussa les épaules et Fred eut envie d'envoyer son poing dans sa dentition si parfaite.

 _C'était moi le héros de ton histoire de jeu de rôle._

-Ce n'est pas pour toute la vie en vérité.

-Ah non ?

-Non, elle est très jolie. Elle est… Ah bah la voilà, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Hermione !

Fred se tourna et vit Hermione essayer de s'échapper par tous les moyens possibles. Il rit devant son manque de discrétion. Elle se tourna, le visage pétrifié et regarda Fred, cherchant de l'aide.

-Hermione, tu viens nous rejoindre ?

-Je n'y tiens pas vraiment Fred.

-Si te plait mon amour, ce jeune homme a besoin de conseils.

Et tandis qu'elle s'approchait, Fred la prit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement, devant une foule d'élèves et un Cormac choqué.

 _Je n'oublierai jamais le tout premier baiser, ce doux parfum de miel comment ne plus l'imaginer._

-Oh je ne t'ai pas présenté ma petite amie. Nous fêtons nos un an aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, toi, ça ne t'intéresse pas l'engagement.

-En effet.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la boutique en trombe. Hermione se tourna alors vers Fred, moitié amusée, moitié choquée.

-Tu es fou !

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

 _Ces promesses que l'on sème on finit par les emporter._


	27. Last goodbye

**Last Goodbye - Jeff Buckley**

 _This is our last goodbye,_ _I hate to feel the love between us die_

Hermione sentit son ventre se serrer. Oui elle l'aimait. C'était certain. Fred était un ange. Il la faisait rire, embrassait son nez, la taquinait. Mais alors, la phrase de Charlie résonna dans son esprit « est-ce que tu le préfères ? ». Cela lui avait paru étrange au début. Mais depuis son baiser avec Harry, elle avait compris. Par Merlin, elle avait embrassé Harry ! Enfin, ce n'était pas un baiser à proprement parler. Il avait effleuré ses lèvres et Hermione s'était senti défaillir. Elle avait adoré cela. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, furieusement, de déposer toutes ses angoisses au creux de ses lèvres, qu'il l'aime passionnément. Ce n'était que l'esquisse d'un baiser et, pourtant, elle s'était envolée comme jamais auparavant, comme jamais avec Fred.

 _You gave me more to live for_

Mais les quelques jours qu'elle venait de passer avec son petit ami lui avaient tout fait oublier. Elle perdrait sa culpabilité dans les lèvres de Fred, étouffait son cœur entre ses reins, oubliait sa vie, la menace qui pesait sur Harry, oubliait Harry. Car Fred était son échappatoire, sa vie en plus belle. Il colorait ses nuits, faisait tanguer sa tête, oubliait son rire entre les étoiles. Il était une véritable bouffée d'oxygène, la respiration après être restée trop longtemps sous l'eau, le calme après la tempête. Il ne lui apportait que la joie, les matins ensoleillés, la promesse d'une vie paisible à deux. Ou plutôt d'une vie remplie de farces à trois. Mais cela lui convenait. Elle prenait le lot, Fred, George et leurs esprits tordus.

 _More than you'll ever know_

La fin des vacances chez les Weasley s'était terminée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Hermione avait profité de ces quelques jours pour passer du temps avec Fred, seuls dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Cependant, les quelques moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avaient un goût amer, de dernière fois, de mélancolie déjà et elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Fred, il était resté fidèle à lui-même, drôle, prévenant, amoureux. Mais c'était de son côté à elle que ça tanguait. Leurs baisers n'avaient plus la même saveur, leurs étreintes la même chaleur, le cœur d'Hermione battait moins fort. Cela devait être dû à la longévité de leur relation, certainement. Et pourtant, elle avait imaginé, quelques fois, un autre que Fred. Le bleu de ses yeux était remplacé par un vert émeraude et elle avait pleuré, plusieurs fois.

 _Must I dream and always see your face_

Ron avait eu le droit aux moqueries sur sa relation avec Lavande pendant tout leur séjour et elles avaient redoublé lorsqu'il avait reçu un collier en forme de cœur pour Noël. Fred avait alors tellement ri que sa mère lui avait ordonné de quitter la pièce.

Hermione sourit face à ce souvenir. Les Weasley étaient réellement incorrigibles et elle les enviait, parfois. Étant fille unique, elle n'avait jamais connu cette relation si particulière que possèdent les frères et sœurs. Mais avec cette famille, elle y avait le droit, parfois. George ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'elle et de ses bouquins, Ginny était sa confidente, Bill n'hésitait pas à la faire sortir de ses gonds et Charlie jouait le rôle du protecteur. Elle aimait se sentir unique dans cette famille, se sentir à sa place et cela était dû, en grande partie à sa relation avec Fred. Elle avait peur parfois. Peur que son statut au sein de la famille Weasley ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'elle était la petite amie de l'un des jumeaux.

 _Why can't we overcome this wall_

-A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix d'Harry la sortit de sa torpeur et il prit place à ses côtés, sur le canapé. Nous étions fin janvier et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver tous les deux. Et le savoir seule avec elle la soulagea autant que cela la terrorisa.

-Rien de particulier.

-Arrête Hermione, tu as ta tête de celle qui pense trop.

-Ah parce que j'ai une tête spéciale pour ça ?

-Oui, celle-là.

Harry décrivit un cercle autour du visage de sa meilleure amie et elle sourit.

-À Fred. Je pense à Fred.

 _Ohhh, you know it makes me so angry,_ _'Cause I know that in time, I'll the only make you cry_

-Ah…

Il se décala légèrement et baissa les yeux. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur. Ils n'avaient pas eu le loisir de reparler de leur baiser. En vérité, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement parlé depuis.

-Harry, il faudrait qu'on en parle.

-Il faudrait…

Il tourna les yeux vers la cheminée et sembla fasciné par les flammes. Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle ne savait que dire ou que faire. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler, n'avaient jamais été gênés par la présence de l'autre, par les vérités parfois inavouées. Alors elle s'approcha de lui et prit sa main.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça Hermione. C'est juste que tu voir pleurer, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Ça m'a fait mal et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ou dire pour te réconforter. Alors oui, j'ai voulu t'embrasser. J'en ai vraiment eu envie, tu sais. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que, inconsciemment j'ai voulu prendre la place de Fred, pour te réconforter parce que je ne m'en sentais pas capable. C'est toujours toi qui a ce rôle. Alors, ce soir-là, j'ai paniqué. Je suis désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Harry…

 _Did you say, no, this can't happen to me_

Il se tourna vers elle et ses yeux lui firent perdre pied.

-Je ne peux pas te mentir pas vrai ?

-Désolée.

Il soupira fortement et prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce n'était pas prévu Hermione. Je t'assure. Rien n'était planifié. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Je ne sais pas quand, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est comme ça.

-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?

-Parfois oui. Mais quand je vois à quel point il te rend heureuse, je me dis que ça vaut bien toutes les souffrances du monde.

-Pardon…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais.

-Ni de la tienne.

Il prit son poignet et un frisson la parcourut. Un délicieux frisson.

-Alors, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien Harry.

Il embrassa sa joue et elle se détendit à son contact. Rien n'était de leur faute.

Cette conversation était restée dans son esprit. Elle se la repassait en boucle le soir, avant de s'endormir. Son esprit la torturait. Elle aimait Fred. C'était certain. Elle préférait Harry. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait faire souffrir Fred. Et elle faisait souffrir Harry. Et elle dans tout cela ?

 _Burning clues into the heart of mine, Thinking so hard on her soft eyes_

Les jours défilaient à une vitesse incroyable. Fred était venu la chercher pour la Saint-Valentin. Il l'avait emmené dans un restaurant, l'avait comblé de compliments et de baisers. Elle avait ri à ses côtés, il lui faisait tout oublier, comme toujours. Et puis, ils avaient rencontré Ron et Lavande et Fred avait insisté pour les suivre. « Je récolte des preuves pour mes prochaines blagues ». Hermione lui avait alors rappelé qu'il avait donné cette exclusivité à son jumeau et ce fut comme si elle venait de lui annoncer le décès d'un proche. « Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ». Elle avait alors ri, nerveusement. Cette journée était censée être une des plus belles depuis Noël. Mais son esprit et son cœur la torturaient. Et, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle commune, ce soir-là, la vue d'Harry sur le canapé l'avait fait sentir comme à la maison. Un bonheur retrouvé.

 _And the memory, of her sights, that it's over._


	28. Dans mes bagages

**Dans mes bagages - Roxane Le Texier et Sébastien Agius**

 _Je perdrais tous mes regrets_

-Il va falloir arrêter cette manie de me suivre à la bibliothèque quand vous voulez éviter vos petites copines !

-Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

-Je rêve ! Je nage en plein délire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Ron sourit. Depuis sa rupture avec Lavande, il l'évitait au maximum. Mais cette dernière semblait avoir à radar spécialement pour lui. Elle profitait alors des occasions qui lui étaient présentées pour le fusiller du regard ou lui lancer des remarques acérées.

-Rappel moi pourquoi tu ne la pas quitté plus tôt ?

-Et toi ?

Il vit un voile passer dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie et regretta aussitôt. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps, mais s'était gardé de lui en faire part. En vérité, c'est après la saint-Valentin que cela lui avait paru flagrant. Hermione et Harry. Il avait vu le rapprochement, plus que d'habitude, de ses deux amis. Ils avaient vu les mains enlacées, les regards fuyants, les joues rougissantes. Il avait compris alors et cela lui avait fait mal, pour son frère. Parce qu'il était persuadé que Fred était fou amoureux d'Hermione, mais qu'il avait été remplacé. En vérité, c'était inévitable. Harry et Hermione avaient cette connexion incroyable que seules deux âmes sœurs possèdent. Il n'avait jamais douté de la sincérité d'Hermione, jusqu'à maintenant. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'Hermione se voilait la face, fermait les yeux. Parce qu'au fond, elle aimait Fred et l'aimerait toujours. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger cette peine. Mais il souffrait, sans le savoir.

 _Je laisserai le temps emporter ce qui me brisait._

-On va marcher ?

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit timidement. Ils ne passaient jamais réellement de temps tous les deux, mais ces rares moments étaient sacrés pour Ron. Parce qu'Hermione apaisait les gens autour d'elle, elle rayonnait et sa lumière se reflétait sur ceux qui la côtoyaient. Elle ne jugeait pas, écoutait, angoissait parfois, rassurait souvent.

 _Et je retiendrai ta voix au creux de mes chansons_

Tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans l'air frais de ce mois d'avril, il songea à leurs dernières années. Au fait qu'ils avaient grandi. Ils s'étaient cognés contre l'amour, l'avaient laissé filer, s'étaient retrouvés face à la mort et l'avaient défié. Mais Ron ne regrettait rien. Ni son escapade au ministère, ni l'Armée de Dumbledore, ni les centaures, les basilics. Peut-être légèrement le filet du diable, mais c'était un détail.

Il ne voyait pas le visage d'Hermione, noyé dans l'obscurité, mais entendait sa respiration saccadée.

-Tu sais Ron, je n'avais rien prévu. Ça m'est tombé dessus.

-Je sais Hermione, tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il devina l'angoisse au fond de ses grands yeux.

-C'est ton frère Ron !

Il haussa les épaules.

-C'est un crétin.

-Ron…

-Tu sais Hermione, Fred est mon frère et je l'aime plus que tout. C'est mon sang, ma chair. Tu ne seras jamais aussi importante, mais je comprends.

-Comment ?

-Parce que je vois vos yeux, à Harry et toi. Et je sais que tu fais tout pour étouffer cet amour, mais il vous rattrape. Je sais que tu aimes Fred, que c'est ton premier amour. Mais Harry et toi, c'est une histoire qui va bien au-delà. Je ne sais pas comment te dire, c'est physique.

-Tu crois ?

 _Je garderai le goût de toi._

-J'en suis certain. Mais, Hermione…

Il la prit par le bras et la fit s'arrêter, face à lui.

-Ne fais pas souffrir mon frère plus que nécessaire. Tu sais, il est fort, mais face à toi c'est différent. Il s'en remettra, je le sais et je suis certain qu'il sera là le jour de votre mariage…

-Tu vas un peu vite Ron.

Il sourit et pressa un peu plus son bras.

-Mais il faudra du temps. Tu sais, je le connais, il est sensible au fond. C'est le plus sensible d'entre nous.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Viens.

Il la fit assoir sous le vieux chêne, près du lac. Il regarda la lune se refléter à la surface de l'eau et trouva cela reposant.

 _On était fait pour voler._

-Tu sais, quand on était enfant, il s'occupait toujours de nous. George aussi bien sûr, mais Fred était différent. Il avait toujours des bonbons dans sa poche au cas où Ginny pleurerait. Il coiffait mes cheveux, faisait rire mon père. S'ils ont commencé à se moquer de Percy c'est pour le faire réagir, parce qu'il s'éloignait de nous. Mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. C'est Fred qui a consolé ma mère quand ce crétin est parti. Il est doux. Enfant, il me chantait des chansons qu'ils inventaient avec George et faisant semblant de jouer de la guitare. C'était épouvantable, mais ça avait le mérite de nous faire rire. Il se déguisait, montait des pièces de théâtre et les interprétait. George était souvent embarqué dans ses histoires contre son gré, mais il se prenait au jeu. Ce sont peut-être des farceurs, mais mes frères ont une belle âme. Ils ont un cœur énorme. La preuve, leur métier est de diffuser de la joie, je trouve ça exceptionnel ! C'est leur vocation et ça leur va parfaitement. Alors, s'il te plait, si tu dois le faire, fais-le. N'attends pas. Plus tu reculeras et plus George aura du travail pour le réparer.

Il entendit Hermione renifler et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa aller et posa sa tête contre son torse.

-Tu me détestes ?

-Bien sûr, mais ça, c'est depuis longtemps déjà ! Depuis la première année !

 _On voulait coute que coute, garder ce qu'on avait trouvé_

Elle rit dans ses larmes et Ron la serra un peu plus fort.

-J'y repense souvent. À nous. Aux enfants que nous étions.

-Nous le sommes encore Hermione !

 _Le ciel nous souriait. On allait sur les routes. Rien ne nous arrêterait_

-Plus pour longtemps. Ça arrive et tu le sais.

Elle avait relevé la tête et Ron pouvait percevoir ses yeux à la lumière de la lune. Elle avait raison.

-Je sais. Il va falloir partir.

-Comment ça ?

-Avec Harry et Dumbledore. Si j'ai bien compris, il faut détruire les horcruxes et, par un procédé que je ne comprends pas encore, Harry semble être le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Tu veux partir avec eux ?

-Pas toi ?

-Si, bien sûr. Enfin, je t'avoue que je ne me suis pas réellement posé la question. C'est assez naturel, je pense.

-Oui et si vous voulez bien de moi pendant votre petite escapade en amoureux…

Hermione lui administra un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Alors, je serai là.

 _Les beaux jours sont passés._

-Tu es courageux Ron.

Elle appuya à nouveau son visage contre son torse et Ron mit son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

-Pas plus que ça. Je ne veux pas laisser mes meilleurs amis partir sans moi.

-C'est en première année que j'ai remarqué ton courage.

-Parce que j'ai réussi le sortilège de lévitation ?

-Parce que tu t'es sacrifié sur le cavalier.

Ron sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son amie.

-Ah bah, enfin vous voilà !

Ils sursautèrent en même temps et Hermione tomba contre Ron.

-Harry !

-Lui-même !

Il leur adressa un grand sourire et s'assit à leur côté. Il prit le poignet d'Hermione et cette dernière se cala à nouveau contre Ron.

-Vous parliez de quoi ?

-De nous.

-Vaste sujet Ron.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. On se remémorait notre première année.

-Ah c'était la belle époque les amis ! Le Troll, Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, Touffu, le filet du diable, Quirell, Voldemort encore, derrière sa tête. Ça me manque toute cette innocence. Nos vies étaient parfaitement calmes !

 _Et les grands soirs d'amour et tous les mots ensoleillés._

Ron explosa de rire et Hermione le suivit.

-Vous savez les garçons, parfois je me dis qu'on se gardera toujours les uns les autres.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas compliqué Harry. Après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble et tout ce qui nous reste a traversé, on restera gravé là.

Elle posa ses mains au niveau de leur poitrine.

-Même si la vie nous sépare, je sais que j'existerai dans vos cœurs et que vous existerez dans le miens.

 _Simplement traverser, par les doutes et les routes. Je n'ai plus à me retourner_

-Tu es bien trop romantique pour moi Hermione.

Cette dernière lui assainit un nouveau de coup de coude et il rit en l'embrassant sur le front.

Oui, ils resteraient ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Après toutes les épreuves, tous les doutes, tous les obstacles, ils étaient toujours là, unis et forts. L'amitié est un amour bien plus puissant que toutes les potions et les sortilèges.

-Au faite Harry, où étais-tu ?

-Avec Dumbledore. Il me faut vraiment ce souvenir de Slugorn.

-Tu n'as toujours pas plus de chance ?

-De la chance…

 _Je repars en voyage. Mais je garde toujours de ton amour dans mes bagages._


	29. Fixe

**Fixe - 1789, les Amants de la Bastille**

 _Fixe. Pourquoi ce regard fixe ? L'esprit au garde à vous._

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas Dumbledore. Non, il y avait dû y avoir une erreur. C'était un malentendu. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Et Rogue. Ce salaud de Rogue. La trahison, à l'état pure. La confiance fracassée, jetée contre le mur, lâchement.

Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait perdu son dernier espoir, son dernier mentor. La seule personne le raccrochant à la victoire, la seule personne ayant encore une figure familiale. Harry avait toujours considéré Dumbledore comme son seul bouclier, son aide la plus précieuse, son mentor. Son professeur avait les réponses à toutes ses interrogations, à toutes ses peurs, à tous ses doutes. Il était le seul à être capable de le raisonner, de lui donner le courage d'avancer. C'était le dernier adulte qui lui restait, la dernière personne raisonnable à ses côtés. Il était seul désormais. Ce n'était qu'un gosse, un foutu gamin. Et il devait se battre, combattre, tuer ou être tué. Pourquoi ?

 _Mes rêves que l'on confisque, nos Dieux qu'ils jettent aux clous._

Et Dumbledore avait été enterré, en grandes pompes. Les personnes les plus influentes du monde des sorciers étaient venues lui rendre hommage. Foutaises. Ce n'était que des hypocrites. Le ministre, sa délégation, Ombrage. Et puis, il y avait eu l'Ordre, les professeurs, les centaures, les êtres de l'eau. Toutes ces personnes importantes pour Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui avaient compté, l'avait respecté, aimé. Les élèves avaient levé leurs baguettes et la lumière avait percé la nuit et la marque des ténèbres. Et il y avait eu Fumseck et son chant qui avait tout emporté.

 _L'odieux chant du Phoenix qui nous prend tout._

Et maintenant, il devait partir. Partir au front, en première ligne, sans arme, sans bouclier. Il se maudissait d'être Harry Potter. Il aurait voulu avoir le choix. Rester chez soit ou se battre. Le bien ou la facilité. Ses épaules n'étaient pas assez larges pour soutenir le poids de ces responsabilités. Car il devait sauver le monde des sorciers. Rien que cela ! La paix était entre les mains d'un gamin de seize ans. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Il allait se réveiller, dans son placard, sous l'escalier. Il allait entendre Pétunia lui crier de faire à manger et Dudley se servirait de lui comme punching ball. Oui, ça devait être ça.

 _J'ai subit le supplice du baiser sur la joue. Faut-il boire le calice jusqu'au bout ?_

Non. Tout ceci était bien réel. Trop réel. C'était son monde, sa vie et il la détesta, un instant. Mais il devait se battre. Il devait se battre pour que jamais le mal ne triomphe, pour que la haine soit évincée. Pour que les nés-moldus aient autant de chance et de respect que les autres sorciers. Il devait se battre pour la tolérance, la paix, l'amour. Pour que chacun puisse vivre sans crainte, pour que la mort ne vienne plus frapper aux portes, pour que la marque des ténèbres n'éclaire jamais le ciel. Il ne se battait pas pour lui, mais pour un idéal. Pas pour une utopie mais pour un rêve que l'on appelle paix. Pour que chacun soit égaux et libres. Egaux devant la vie, devant la mort. Libre de faire ce que bon nous semble. Libre d'aimer, libre de vivre.

 _Rien ne vaut le prix d'un homme, ne tisse pas ta couronne dans le fil qui nous tient._

La haine ne devait jamais gagner. Les nés-moldus, les cracmols, les sang-purs, les sangs-mélés, les moldus. Chacun devait avoir sa place et Harry savait qu'il se battait pour cela. Pour eux. Pour les sangs purs choisissant de se marier aux moldus. Pour que les cracmols aient leur place dans le monde des sorciers. Pour que les nés-moldus ne soient plus insultés, pour que les sorciers se tiennent droits et fiers devant leur communauté.

 _Le cri de ma naissance valait le tien._

Alors, il allait partir, laisser tout derrière lui, ses bagages, trop légers, ses amis, ses souvenirs, le sourire d'Hermione. Non, celui-là, il l'emporterait. Il prendrait aussi le rire de Ron, les yeux de sa mère, la voix de son père. Ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, pour qu'il vive. Ils lui avaient donné la vie. Il se devait d'en faire autant, de respecter leur choix, de l'honorer. Son père aurait voulu le voir combattre à ses côtés, entouré de Sirius et Rémus. Alors, il aurait vu la fierté dans son regard. Il aurait fait crier sa mère et l'aurait vu, à sa gauche, souriante, confiante. Et, si la mort le prenait, son dernier souvenir aurait été pour les yeux de sa mère et le regard de son père. Alors, il aurait été heureux.

 _Soldats de père en fils, sans cesse au garde à vous._

Mais il était seul. Tristement seul. Foutrement seul. Ses parents n'étaient plus, Sirius était parti, on venait d'enterrer Dumbledore. Alors ce chemin, c'était à lui de le prendre. Comme un pèlerinage, un dernier voyage. Il allait tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver les horcruxes et les détruire un par un. S'il était tué, il offrirait une mort lente et douloureuse à Voldemort. Une petite mort avant l'acte final.

 _Sous le joug des milices jusqu'au bout._

Il s'en voulut de laisser Ron et Hermione. Il pensa qu'il aurait du avouer son amour à Hermione. Profiter de sa chaleur, des quelques instants de bonheur. Il aurait aimé connaître le goût de ses lèvres, sentir son odeur sur elle, pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux encore et encore. La prendre dans ses bras et y déverser sa peine, son angoisse, qu'elle l'apaise autrement qu'avec une caresse contre sa nuque. Il aurait souhaité connaitre son cœur, son corps, sonder son âme. Connaître tout d'elle pour l'emporter dans la mort.

 _Nous sommes fragiles._

Et Ron. Il n'avait pas assez profité de son meilleur ami. Il aurait souhaité une dernière partie d'échec, un dernier match à ses côtés, une dernière blague. Il aurait souhaité un dernier Noël au Terrier, le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille. Entendre les cris de Molly, les farces des jumeaux, les aventures de Charlie, voir Bill en tenue de marier, regarder Ginny battre ses frères au Quidditch. Assister au mariage de Tonks et Rémus, être le parrain de leurs futurs enfants, s'ils en avaient. Prendre une petite maison au bord de la mer avec Hermione et Ron. Une maison remplis de livres, de balais traînant partout, de tarte à la mélasse, de lendemains plus beaux.

 _Nous sommes un avenir incertain._

-On viendra te retrouver Harry.

-Quoi ?

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Non, il ne pouvait embarquer ses deux meilleurs amis dans cette guerre. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de les perdre. Son seul réconfort face à cette épreuve était de savoir que, même s'il n'en sortait pas vivant, Harry, juste Harry, vivrait dans l'esprit et le cœur de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. Il voulait que Ron prenne soin d'Hermione, qu'il l'aime, la fasse rire et danser. Il voulait qu'Hermione freine Ron dans ses pulsions, lui offre l'amour dont il la savait capable, l'attention dont il avait besoin.

 _Nous sommes les cieux fragiles._

-Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles.

Où que tu ailles. Mais Ron sais-tu que je me jette littéralement dans la gueule du loup ? Sais-tu que la mort est déjà au dessus de ma tête et qu'elle se rit de moi ?

-Non.

Et Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Elle allait tout faire exploser. Ses doutes, ses convictions. Elle allait le faire basculer, il le savait.

-Tu nous a dit un jour qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?

-Nous serons avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.

 _Nous sommes les Dieux d'argile._

C'était lancé. Il le savait. Il savait que Ron et Hermione l'avait choisis, depuis longtemps déjà, depuis leurs onze ans. Qu'ils avaient pris Harry, simplement Harry et l'avait embarqué avec eux. Son cœur se réchauffa, il eut envie de pleurer. De les prendre contre lui et de les remercier. De les remercier de l'aimer, de ne pas voir en lui un monstre, une bombe à retardement. Les avoir à ses côtés valait tous les sorts, les malédictions, les coups, les larmes. L'amitié est la meilleure école de la vie. L'amour donne le courage de continuer, d'avancer, de foncer droit vers la mort, en la regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui riant au nez. Il avait son frère et son amour à ses côtés. Rien ne pourrait lui arrivé. Il bénit le ciel et la vie de lui avoir offert ses amis. D'avoir croisé le chemin de ce petit garçon aux cheveux roux et de sa drôle de famille. D'avoir vu plus loin qu'une élève surdouée, des cheveux ébouriffé et un air sévère en Hermione. Il se bénit d'être capable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Il remercia d'être en vie. Parce que Ron et Hermione valaient tous les sacrifices, toutes les douleurs, tous les sorts.

 _Nous sommes les jours utiles. Nous sommes les nuits futiles._

-Mais avant tout chose, avant même d'aller à Godric's Hallow, tu devras d'abord revenir à la maison, chez ma mère et mon père.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu te souviens ?

Il allait retourner chez lui, au Terrier, dans sa famille d'adoption, celle qui lui avait ouvert les bras, six ans auparavant. Celle qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour lui, avec lui. Cette famille qui comptait des êtres si différents, si semblables, si aimants. Il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle serait là, il le savait. Il allait pouvoir profiter du peu de répits qui leur restait pour profiter de la femme qu'il aimait. Et quelle femme ! Il ne connaissait rien de ses sentiments envers lui mais se gratifia d'être tombé amoureux d'elle. Son père serait certainement fier et sa mère l'aurait déjà considéré comme sa belle fille, comme un membre de sa famille. Il se promit qu'un jour, ce serait son mariage avec Hermione Granger que l'on célèbrerait.

-Oui, nous ne devons pas rater ça.

 _Nous tenons le destin entre nos mains._


	30. Another love

**Another Love - Tom Odell**

 _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care_ _._ _But it's so cold and I don't know where_

Fred le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Ne s'était jamais menti à ce sujet. Il voyait les regards, les mains enlacées, les sourires sur les lèvres. Et tout cela ne lui était plus réservé. Il la sentait s'échapper. Hermione lui échappait et cela lui brisait le cœur. Littéralement. Mais il n'avait rien dit, pour ne pas la faire fuir, ne pas la perdre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une passade ? La mort, encore. Les batailles, souvent, Harry toujours. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Hermione aimait un autre que lui. Mais cela lui avait convenu, tant qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui, elle en avait pris conscience et Fred savait que c'était la fin, qu'elle allait partir pour ne jamais revenir vers lui.

 _I brought you daffodils in a pretty string_ _._ _But they won't flower like they did last spring_

Elle arrachait son cœur, le faisait souffrir plus qu'aucun maléfice n'aurait pu le faire, plus qu'aucun coup, plus que la mort elle-même. Et pourtant il l'aimait, à en crever, à s'en damner. Et la voir se battre ce soir, voir la rage qui émanait d'elle, la voir repousser les mangemorts lui avait donné de la force, du courage, l'envie de se battre, plus fort.

-Fred, je dois te parler.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Ne pas montrer sa douleur, ne pas montrer qu'elle allait tout faire éclater. Il souriait parce qu'Hermione restait Hermione. Celle dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux, pour la première fois. Et la dernière aussi.

-Viens, sortons d'ici avant que Pomfresh ne nous tombe dessus.

Il avait pris sa main. Il savait que c'était la dernière fois. Qu'il y aurait un dernier baiser, une dernière caresse. Que tout cela avait un goût de départ, de fin, de blizzard. Alors, il voulait en profiter. Profiter de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Il essayait de graver dans sa mémoire, sur sa peau, le contact de la main d'Hermione Granger.

-Fred, je ne sais pas comment le dire. Je … Pardon… Fred ce n'est pas toi.

Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras. Une dernière fois. Il la prit dans ses bras car les yeux d'Hermione hurlaient et il ne pouvait le supporter. Elle allait le faire souffrir et c'est cette souffrance qui heurta Fred, plus que le fait qu'elle veuille le quitter. Parce qu'après tout, le sourire d'Hermione ne devait jamais la quitter.

 _And I wanna kiss you, make you feel alright. I'm just so tired to share my nights_

-Je sais Hermione. J'ai compris ne t'en fais pas.

Il caressa ses cheveux, huma leur odeur, profita de la chaleur de ce petit corps contre le sien. Ce corps qu'il connaissait par cœur. Et entendre ses pleurs lui était insupportable.

-Hé Hermione jolie, c'est moi qui devrais pleurer là.

 _I wanna cry and I wanna love. But all my tears have been used up_

Alors elle se détacha de lui et un immense froid le parcourut, s'insinua dans tout son être.

-Tu… Tu le sais ?

-Je ne suis pas idiot Hermione. J'ai compris depuis un moment déjà. Je sais bien. Je sais que tu en aime un autre et je suis heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. Tu l'as toujours aimé et je le savais, au fond.

Il n'avait pas assez profité de sa chaleur.

-Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu dire ?

 _On another love_

-Hermione, ne te mens pas s'il te plaît. Ça n'a toujours été qu'Harry.

Il vit le rouge monter aux joues d'Hermione. Elle était en colère et il allait le regretter.

-Non Fred ! Non, je t'interdis de penser ça !

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et il ne songea pas à reculer. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et il ferma les yeux à leur contact. Profites mon grand, tu n'y auras bientôt plus le droit.

-Je t'ai aimé Frederic Giddeon Weasley. Regarde-moi! Je t'ai aimé si fort, si intensément. Tu as été mon premier amour. Et quel amour ! Si tu savais. Je ne pourrai jamais te rendre tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour te dire combien je t'ai aimé. Tu es ancré en moi et je remercie le ciel que ce soit toi. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu restes gravé en moi au fer rouge.

 _And I'd sing a song, that'd be just ours. But I sang 'em all to another heart_

Et les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Fred. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement. Oui, elle l'avait aimé et c'est tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Alors, sans se contrôler, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il voulait retenir leur goût, la douceur d'Hermione. Sa tête lui tournait. C'était la dernière fois, comme un au revoir et leur baiser avait un goût salé, inégalé. C'était le désespoir, la gratitude, l'amour et les souvenirs. C'était tout ce qui les caractérisait. Fred passa tendrement la barrière des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle répondit à son baiser. Et il pleura. Il pleura pour toutes les fois où elle l'avait aimé, toutes les fois où il avait voulu la garder auprès de lui. Il pleura pour ses rires, ses sourires, ses regards, tout ce qui lui était réservé. Il pleura son amour qui s'était échappé. Et Hermione mit fin à leur baiser. Son monde s'effondra.

-Bah au moins tu ne me quittes pas pour McLaggen.

Et Hermione rit entre ses larmes.

-Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureux avant toi.

-Il n'y a rien à boire, tu sais. Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir.

 _And if somebody hearts you, i wanna fight_

Fred prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et essaya d'y faire passer toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il captura son regard et crut s'y perdre. Juste un instant.

-Tu en vaux la peine. Tu vaux toutes les souffrances du monde. Je m'en contrefous d'avoir mal. Tu sais ce qui me fait souffrir ? C'est de savoir que tu endure la même chose que moi et ça, ça me tue.

Il vit les larmes réapparaitre au fond des yeux d'Hermione et dévaler sur ses joues. Alors il s'approcha et les embrassa.

 _I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours. But I sang 'em all to another heart_

-Merci Hermione. Pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté. J'ai eu la chance d'être ton petit ami, d'être aimé par une femme aussi incroyable que toi, même si cela reste encore une énigme pour moi et tous les autres. Je t'aimerai toujours et, même si ce sera dur, je t'interdis de culpabiliser. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et pour tout ce que nous avons été, merci.

Alors elle sourit. Oui, le sourire d'Hermione ne devait jamais s'éteindre.

 _On another love, another love, all your tears have been used up_

 _On another love, another love, all my tears have been used up_


	31. L'oiseau liberté

**L'oiseau liberté - Damien Saez**

 _Ce n'est pas un adieu, c'est juste un au revoir_

Hermione ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle tournait et retournait dans son lit. Mâchouillait ses pensées, les recrachaient, les respiraient. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Hier encore, elle se trouvait dans les bras de Fred, des bras aimants, rassurants. Hier encore Harry jouait, volait, explosait de soleil les feuilles mortes. Hier encore Ron riait, la taquinait, chatouillait son cœur. Hier encore…

 _Et si nos frères tombent, nous chanterons leurs mémoires_

Et maintenant… Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Partir à la guerre ? Non, c'était impossible. Une mauvaise blague, un mauvais coup du sort. Hier encore le soleil, dans chaque couloir de Poudlard, les marécages des jumeaux. Hier encore, les préoccupations minimes, infimes. Hier encore la joie et l'espoir. Et puis, plus rien. Le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps était mort, lâchement assassiné. Elle avait quitté Fred. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry. Elle avait quitté la joie pour rejoindre le froid.

 _Si c'est sous les balles que s'écrit notre histoire_

Alors ils devaient se battre. Se battre pour la liberté, pour que la joie résonne à nouveau. Voldemort avait gagné la bataille. La marque des ténèbres explosant dans le ciel de Poudlard. La marque de la mort, de la douleur. Plus jamais ça. Il y aurait des morts, des disparitions, des familles déchirées, des cœurs brisés à jamais. Il fallait faire cesser cette folie. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir sa place dans un monde pareil. Elle qui avait tout fait, lut tous les livres, pour s'intégrer au monde des sorciers, elle ne pouvait le laisser mourir, dépérir. Il lui fallait partir au combat. Elle, une simple jeune femme, pas encore adulte, plus une enfant déjà. Il le fallait pour faire renaitre l'espoir. Pour que Fred puisse rire à nouveau, pour qu'Harry connaisse la liberté, pour que Ron aime pour de bon.

 _S'il faut mourir, mourir de liberté_

Elle le savait, c'était la guerre. Elle s'y était préparée, depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis sa première année et sa rencontre avec Harry Potter. Et puis elle l'avait aimé, parce que c'était la seule chose dont elle était capable. Aimer à perdre la raison. À se mettre en danger. À éprouver. Pour faire renaitre le royaume des sorciers.

 _Partir comme un oiseau qui s'en est envolé_

Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était déterminée. Déterminée à partir, à souffrir du corps et de l'esprit. Parce que sa vie ne valait rien à côté des centaines d'autres qu'ils pouvaient sauver, ensemble. Elle était prête à se sacrifier, à sacrifier sa vie, son avenir, ses moments de joie. Elle se préparait au deuil, aux cendres, aux maisons brulées. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne devait pas laisser la peur la gagner, le doute s'immiscer. C'était de son devoir de le faire, de foncer droit vers la mort, de s'accrocher à la vie, quitte à s'en écorcher les ongles.

Elle avait tout prévu, tout planifié, depuis des semaines, des mois. Et, tandis qu'elle se tournait dans son lit, essayant de chercher un peu de repos avant son grand départ, elle entendit sa mère l'appeler. Il était 16h et, dans quelques minutes, elle allait devoir prendre un portoloin et partir rejoindre les Weasley. Alors, elle quitta la chaleur de ce lit si confortable et regarda la pièce. Sa chambre avait toujours été son havre de paix, sa consolation. Elle regarda les photos au mur. Harry, Ron et elle, dans le Poudlard express lors de leur cinquième année. Leurs visages étaient sereins, doux, puissants. Voldemort avait fait son retour, mais ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils étaient ensemble et ils ne pouvaient rien leur arrivée.

Une photo de l'Armée de Dumbledore au complet. Fred et son sourire angélique, malicieux. George, Luna, Neville, Dean, ses deux meilleurs amis, Nigel, ce petit bout d'homme bien trop courageux pour son bien. Tous au complet pour se battre contre la tyrannie, contre Ombrage. Pour que leur foyer ne devienne jamais froid, pour que la joie résonne dans les couloirs, pour la liberté.

 _Que se lèvent tous ceux qui ont le même Dieu sur Terre. Puisque le Dieu des Dieux c'est d'aimer son frère_

C'était le courage qui tenait dans cette photo. L'amour, la détermination, la rébellion. Elle ferait partie de la résistance, comme sa grand-mère avant elle. Pour que l'oiseau puisse s'envoler, pour que le rire de Fred frappe le ciel, pour que les yeux d'Harry ne se ferment jamais. Il fallait se battre et elle était prête à tous les sacrifices.

 _Quelle que soit la douleur des blessures de nos âmes._

-J'arrive maman.

Alors, elle descendit l'escalier lentement, sans faire de bruit. Ses parents étaient assis sur le canapé, discutant de banalités. Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver et Hermione se dit que c'était mieux ainsi. Ne pas plonger dans leurs yeux pour ne pas trembler. Alors, elle leva sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère et son père. Elle aurait voulu courir vers eux et s'excuser pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle aurait voulu un dernier baiser de sa mère, une dernière étreinte de son père. Elle aurait voulu leur dire « c'est pour votre bien, pour que vous soyez en sécurité ». Elle aurait alors vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son père et la fierté dans ceux de sa mère.

 _Un jour l'oiseau m'a dit comme un souffle printemps_

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ils n'étaient pas sorciers. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Alors, retenant ses larmes et empêchant sa voix de dérailler, elle murmura

-Oubliettes.

Et son cœur la fit souffrir. Il se recroquevilla dans sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer, un moment. Elle s'avança et regarda les yeux vides de sa mère.

 _Il n'y aura plus la guerre, il n'y aura plus le sang_

-Vous vous appelez Wendell et Monica Wilkings.

Elle sortir de faux passeports de sa poche.

-Voilà vos pièces d'identité. Vous n'avez jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Vous avez essayé, mais rien n'a fonctionné.

Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Ni même aux battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Votre plus grande ambition a toujours été d'aller vous installer en Australie. Et aujourd'hui, vous sautez le pas. Vous n'avez pas peur, vous savez que ce qui vous attend là-bas sera formidable. Vous avez confiance en vous, vous vous aimez. Vous êtes forts et beaux. Vous allez quitter la maison, dès demain et partir loin vers l'Australie et tout ira bien.

Elle prit les mains de sa mère entre les siennes et les embrassa.

-Tout ira bien. Vous avez compris ?

 _Face à l'assassin, nous offrons l'innocence_

Ils hochèrent la tête, le regard toujours perdu. Alors, lentement, Hermione quitta la chaleur de sa mère et se leva. Elle remarqua, sur leur cheminée, les photos de son enfance, où elle n'apparaissait plus. Son coussin avec son prénom gravé avait disparut, le cadeau qu'elle avait réalisé pour sa mère, à ses six ans, les créations de son père, son solfège sur le piano. Il n'y avait plus de trace de l'existence d'Hermione Granger et elle se dit que c'était mieux ainsi, moins compliqué. Elle n'existait plus dans ce monde. Elle partait à la guerre, sans certitude d'en revenir. Elle ne leur manquerait pas. Ils ne sauraient jamais sa mort, ils ne sauraient jamais qu'ils avaient eu une fille, qu'ils l'avaient aimé et fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Alors, elle pressa la poignée de la porte et prit une grande inspiration.

-Mademoiselle ?

Elle se tourna vers sa mère.

-Est-ce qu'on se connait ?

 _Et même s'il s'envole tué par l'infamie_

Alors elle aurait voulu se précipiter sur elle et effacer son sortilège. Parce qu'après tout, une mère reste une mère. Elle reste votre chair et votre sang. Les larmes dévalèrent plus violemment sur les joues d'Hermione et elle inspira pour ne pas faire trembler sa voix.

-Non.

-Merci.

Et son cœur se brisa, explosa à la voix de son père. Il était temps de partir.

 _Renaîtra de ses cendres mon oiseau l'infini_


	32. La lettre de métal

**La lettre de métal - Indochine**

 _Comme je vais bientôt partir, c'est à toi de me lire_

Ron était revenu au Terrier depuis quelques jours. Les récents évènements ne cessaient de se bousculer dans son esprit. La mort du directeur de Poudlard, les horcruxes, la guerre qui débutait. Il avait convaincu Harry de les laisser, Hermione et lui, partir dans cette chasse. Il ne regrettait aucunement sa décision bien entendu, mais, en regardant autour de lui, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Sa mère courait partout dans la maison, Fred et George parlaient de leurs nouvelles inventions à Ginny et Arthur essayait de réparer une vieille radio moldue. Bientôt, il devrait les quitter. Quitter ce foyer, ces personnes qu'il aimait tant. Il avait pensé, au début, que cela lui offrirait des vacances, loin du vacarme du Terrier, surtout en cette période de grand ménage pour le mariage du plus vieux des Weasley. Puis, en passant quelques jours avec sa famille, il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils allaient tous lui manquer. Il se sentait déjà vieux et fatigué. Bien sûr, il s'était préparé à cette guerre, aux sacrifices qui allaient devoir suivre, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait si tôt, si soudainement. Après tout, il ne se sentait pas assez mature pour sauver le monde des sorciers aux côtés d'Harry Potter. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le survivant qu'il suivait, mais son ami, son frère, l'amitié d'une vie.

-Ça va Ronnie ?

Ron se tourna vers George et les conversations se turent. L'attention de tous les membres de la famille Weasley était focalisée sur lui et il détesta cela. Il n'aimait pas avoir toutes ces têtes rousses tournées vers lui, attendant ses mots.

 _Une lettre écrite de moi, en souvenir._

-Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

-Houlala ! Le petit Ronnie à sa maman a une déclaration à faire…

-C'est à propos de Lavande ?

-Tu vas l'épouser ?

-Maman va nous faire une crise cardiaque !

-Fred, George, arrêtez d'embêter votre frère ! Vas-y mon chéri, nous t'écoutons.

Sa mère s'était assise sur le canapé, à côté de son père et c'est toute la famille qui le regardait. Patiemment.

 _Car si je reste là bas, si je ne reste pas en vie._

-Je vais partir.

-Super ! On peut prendre ta chambre comme débarras pour nos inventions ?

-Fred…

Ginny agita une main devant le visage de son frère, lui intimant de se taire.

-Je vais partir avec Harry et Hermione. Je ne peux pas vous donner d'explications ni les raisons de ce départ, mais nous devons le faire. C'est le seul moyen pour arrêter cette guerre.

-Elle a à peine commencé et tu veux déjà mettre fin à la partie ! Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle !

-La ferme Fred !

-George.

-Ron, quitte à partir, tu ne veux pas prendre ces deux crétins avec toi ?

Il sourit devant la remarque de sa sœur et poursuivit son récit.

-C'est une décision que nous avons prise avec Hermione après la mort de Dumbledore. En vérité, c'est une décision que nous avons prise il y a des années. Nous connaissons les risques, les épreuves et je pense que nous sommes prêts. Ne pensez pas que nous partons sur un coup de tête sans avoir toutes les cartes en mains. Avec Hermione, ça fait des semaines que nous y pensons…

-Vous foncez droit vers votre perte Ron ! Vous n'êtes que des gamins convaincus d'être des sortes d'élus, comme Harry ! Vous allez suivre un binoclard idiot et impulsif ! Il siffle et vous accourrez !

-Fred, cette décision, nous lui avons imposé. Il n'était pas d'accord au début, mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. S'il te plait, ne le déteste pas. Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais, bientôt, ce sera certainement grâce à lui que tu respireras encore.

-Plutôt crever.

Ron sourit, malgré lui. Il connaissait la peine de son frère, la douleur qu'il éprouvait depuis sa rupture avec Hermione. Il était aussi conscient qu'il en voulait à Harry parce qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui. Et, même s'il ne le montrait pas, même s'il essayait de ne pas en vouloir au survivant, Ron savait que la rancœur se formait au fond de son frère. Parce que nous ne sommes que des êtres humains et que nos émotions nous surpassent, parfois. Il savait aussi que Fred s'inquiétait pour Hermione. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Qu'Hermione suivrait toujours ses amis, qu'elle était prête à tout pour les protéger. Tous les mots, toutes les larmes, tous les sorts ne pourraient lui faire changer d'avis et Ron comprenait la peine de son grand frère. Il aurait voulu prendre Fred dans ses bras et le rassurer. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore.

 _Ici on nous envoie à l'abattoir._

-On va partir et il n'y a rien que vous puissiez y faire.

-Ah tu crois ? Et bien tu te trompes mon garçon ! Je suis ta mère et je t'interdis de te mettre en danger au nom de croyances imaginaires.

-Maman…

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que le monde des sorciers compte sur trois enfants immatures pour être sauvé ? Que Tu-Sais-Qui tremble devant Ronald Weasley ? Il y a un tas de professionnels formés pour ce genre de circonstances et tu n'en fais pas partie !

-Maman, s'il-te-plaît…

-Vous trois, des gosses de dix-sept ans à peine, allant chercher je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où ! On aura tout vu ! Écoute-moi bien Ron…

-Non toi écoutes-moi !

Il avait crié et sa mère, qui s'était levée sous le coup de colère, se rassit lentement.

-Maman, je sais ce que je fais. Je ne peux pas vous en parler parce que cela vous mettrait tous en danger. Harry sait des choses que personne, pas même le ministère ou le meilleur des aurors ne sait. Pas même Fol œil ou Kingsley ! Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore et nous devons les suivre, nous trois et personne d'autre.

-Vous n'êtes pas des soldats…

 _Mais je ne veux pas trahir que tu sois fier de moi._

Les larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de sa mère et Ron s'en voulut de la faire pleurer. Elle était forte et l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois. Elle avait élevé six garçons et une fille. Elle avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait, au plus profond d'elle. Tout l'amour dont elle était capable, toute son énergie, sa jeunesse pour ses enfants. Elle les avait élevés pour en faire des adultes courageux, responsables, aimants et respectueux.

-Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Ron…

Alors, il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds, posant ses mains sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Tu ne me perdras pas maman. C'est en restant ici que je risque de me perdre. Regarde-moi. N'es-tu pas fier de moi ?

Il se tourna vers les jumeaux et Ginny.

-N'es-tu pas fier de nous ? Tu as fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Tu as élevé des personnes incroyables. Bill va se marier, Charlie travail avec des dragons, des putains de dragons maman ! Percy est au ministère, les jumeaux sont devenus des hommes d'affaires, Ginny est une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération et moi maman…

Il releva le menton de sa mère et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Moi maman, je vais jouer un rôle aux côtés d'Harry Potter vers la victoire. Tu verras, tu seras fier de moi…

-Je le suis déjà.

Alors, il se releva et enlaça sa mère, fort, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Nous n'avons qu'une seule maman, il faut la chérir, la protéger. La protéger des autres, du mal, de nous-mêmes souvent, d'elle-même, parfois. Une mère ne fait pas que nous donner la vie. Elle donne la sienne pour que nous puissions grandir, évoluer, avoir une chance dans ce monde. Une mère donne tout ce qu'elle a et bien plus encore pour protéger ses enfants. Mais, parfois, c'est à nous de la protéger. Et Ron savait que c'était son rôle aujourd'hui. Il ne partait pas faire la guerre. Il partait pour offrir à sa famille un avenir plus beau.

-Mais il faut quelque chose, au cas où les mangemorts viendraient vous interroger.

-A quoi tu penses frérot ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils vont chercher Harry, partout et nous aussi. Alors, il faut trouver un stratagème pour leur faire croire que je suis toujours ici. Trouver un truc qui me ressemble, qui puisse se faire passer pour moi. Il doit bien exister un sortilège ou une potion ?

-La goule !

-Très drôle George.

-Fred.

-Pardon.

-Mais sérieusement, on pourrait faire croire que c'est toi et qui tu as une maladie genre super contagieuse…

-C'est une très bonne idée Forge ! Un truc tellement dégoutant et contagieux que Tu-Sais-Qui en personne n'osera pas t'approcher !

-L'éclabouille !

-C'est diabolique Gred ! Mais je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Papa ?

 _Je voudrais vous revoir encore une dernière fois._

Ron se tourna vers son père. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa déclaration et Ron se sentis mal à l'aise en le regardant.

-Vous m'impressionnerez toujours les enfants.

Il offrit un immense sourire à son jeune fils et Ron sentit en lui un profond sentiment de puissance. Tout irait bien…

 _De ton père tu seras, jamais ne t'oubliera. Une dernière fois la guerre n'est pas faite pour moi._


	33. J'attends encore

**J'attends encore - Florent Mothe**

 _On m'a pris mon enfance, on m'a pris l'innocence_

Nous y étions. Harry en était conscient. C'était le début. Le début d'une guerre dont il était le personnage principal. Il fallait partir au front, monter en première ligne. Aucun choix possible, aucun doute, il devait partir. Il ne savait pas s'il en reviendrait un jour, s'il reverrait à nouveau Poudlard, le monde des sorciers, ses amis, sa famille. C'était le grand jour, celui qu'on attend, qu'on essaye de reculer au maximum, celui du dernier jour.

 _Pour faire de moi un soldat de plomb._

Il avait tout appris auprès de Dumbledore, il avait toutes les clés en main. Il fallait désormais passer à la pratique. Il fallait plonger en plein milieu de la guerre, se poster face à elle, la prendre à bras le corps avant qu'elle ne le prenne. Le mariage puis la guerre. La joie puis la perdition. Comment faisons-nous ? Comment faisons-nous pour monter à l'assaut ? Avec la peur au ventre, celle qui vous bouffe les entrailles, vous prend à la gorge ?

Il aurait souhaité avoir ses parents, son parrain, pour se donner du courage, pour avoir toujours une personne auprès de lui, quelqu'un pour qui revenir. Il serait seul, avec ses meilleurs amis. Trois enfants dans un monde de grands. Face aux plus grandes énigmes du monde des sorciers. Celles que Dumbledore lui-même n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer. Bien sûr, il avait la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération à ses côtés, mais cela suffirait-il ? Et s'ils étaient tués par une stupide erreur ? Et s'ils mouraient avant d'avoir accompli leur mission ? Et s'il n'était pas Harry Potter ?

 _J'ai peur de toucher le fond._

Les Dursley étaient partis. La maison était vide. Plus aucune vie, plus de meubles, d'immondes photos de Dudley bébé, de Dudley avec son prix de meilleur boxeur junior. Plus de cuisine impeccablement nettoyée, passée au peigne fin. Plus rien. Et, même en tentant de les protéger, de les mettre à l'abri, les Dursley n'avaient ressenti que du mépris pour leur neveu. Mis à part, et à sa grande surprise, Dudley. Harry sourit. Son cousin l'avait tyrannisé, humilié pendant des années, toute son enfance, sous les rires de ses parents et, à l'heure de la séparation, il avait eu de la tendresse pour lui. Était-il aussi stupide ? Inconscient du mal qu'il avait fait ? Harry avait grandi dans un placard à balais, entre le mépris et le dégout, la haine et l'humiliation. Il s'était construit ainsi. Conscient qu'il prenait trop de place, qu'il n'était rien, pas même un être humain. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, les bras de ses parents, le sourire de sa mère, les yeux de son père. Il n'avait connu que les bleus sur le corps et les coups dans la poitrine. Alors, il s'y était fait. Parce qu'il ne savait pas vivre autrement. Il n'avait grandi que de cette manière. Et il s'était construit ainsi.

 _Aller encore un effort, j'suis pas tout à fait mort._

Et il avait découvert le monde des sorciers. À ses onze ans. Un monde où il était célèbre et célébré. Adulé. Un monde où on l'aimait. Mais il avait alors compris bien vite qu'on l'aimait pour sa célébrité et non pour ce qu'il était. Il avait déchanté. On l'adulait, le haïssait. On connaissait son nom, son passé mieux que lui. On lui faisait croire des choses, sur ses parents, sur sa famille, sa vie telle qu'elle aurait pu être.

Alors il s'était créé une nouvelle vie, avec Ron et Hermione. Eux et personne d'autre. Parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à le connaitre, à l'aimer pour ce qu'il était, pour autre chose qu'Harry Potter. Il avait découvert la magie, le Quidditch, les sortilèges, les créatures magiques, une maison, un foyer, une nouvelle famille chez les Weasley, chez Sirius et Lupin. Il avait rencontré ses parents grâce à leurs récits. Ils l'avaient rassuré, conté mille aventures, les leurs, celles d'une jeunesse trop vite écartée.

 _J'ai encore des envies quand je m'endors._

Et puis, il y avait eu Dumbledore et ses vérités, ses mystères. Son professeur l'avait élevé pour partir à la guerre, lui donnant toutes les ressources nécessaires, toutes les armes. Et pourtant, en cet instant, il se sentait plus démuni que jamais. Seul, au milieu d'une grande pièce vide, vide d'âme, de sens. Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens, aucune limite. Comment peut-on envoyer un gamin de seize ans en première ligne et lui demander de se taire ? De sacrifier sa vie, son enfance pour sauver le monde des sorciers, rien que cela ! Mais Dumbledore lui avait confié une mission. Il avait son rôle, son scénario et il devait le jouer correctement. Aucun oubli ne serait toléré, aucune fausse note, aucun dérapage. Il avait enfilé son costume et était prêt à monter sur scène.

 _J'ai tout fait pour me taire, j'ai tout fait comme hier, j'ai tout fait pour étouffer le son._

Alors il devait fermer les yeux et foncer. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'on attendait de lui. Prendre les armes. Alors il le ferait. Parce qu'on l'avait élevé pour cela. Pour ne pas prendre trop de place, mais être indispensable. Pour recevoir les coups, tendre l'autre joue.

 _Jusqu'ici tout va bien, il ne m'arrivera rien si je ne me pose pas trop de questions._

Il songea à Ron et Hermione. À cette famille qu'il s'était créée. Mais eux n'avaient pas les armes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus contre la vie, contre soi-même. Harry savait que leur périple serait difficile, ponctué de doutes, de peurs. Lui n'avait pas peur. Il était mieux entouré que n'importe qui. Il était entouré par l'amour et l'amitié. Ils avaient surmonté plusieurs obstacles, s'étaient battus contre les monstres, contre eux-mêmes parfois, contre le temps qui ne cessait de vouloir les rattraper. « Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, tu ne crois pas ? ». Et, tandis que la voix d'Hermione résonnait dans son esprit, il entreprit de faire un dernier tour dans cette maison.

Il sourit devant la chambre de Dudley, se remémorant les fois où il avait pu jouer avec sa console, lorsque les Dursley partaient. Le placard sous l'escalier où il avait dû s'inventer un monde, avec ses parents, des amis, l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu, pour ne pas sombrer, pour survivre. La cuisine et les pillages de frigo, Dobby et le gâteau sur la tête de Madame Manson. Le salon et l'arrivée des Weasley, défonçant la cheminée et la langue de Dudley qui avait triplé de volumes grâce à George. Sa chambre et son évasion grâce aux jumeaux et à Ron.

 _Aller encore un effort, j'suis pas tout à fait mort._

Il était prêt. Il partait à la guerre, le cœur léger. Plus rien ne le retenait, tout irait bien. Il laissait une vie d'obstacles et de coups derrière lui. S'il en revenait, il prendrait une petite maison au bord de la plage avec Ron et Hermione et se construirait de nouveaux souvenirs colorés.

 _Aller prenez ma vie, j'suis tout à fait d'accord._


	34. Le lac

**Le lac - Indochine**

 _J'arrive au bord du lac, j'aimerais bien que tu sois là_

-Tout va bien Freddie ?

-Comme Dumbledore le jour où il a découvert les dragées surprises !

George rit un instant avant de fondre ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

-Ça va aller, tu sais ?

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de la voir.

-Tu ne te comporteras pas comme un idiot, ne t'en fais pas. Et tu ne t'effondreras pas.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Parce que je serai à côté de toi.

Fred offrit un sourire à son frère et prit sa main. George avait toujours été là, il le serait toujours. Il comprenait ses angoisses, ses interrogations, ressentait les mêmes émotions et réussissait à mettre des mots dessus. Ce n'était pas seulement son jumeau, c'était une partie de lui-même. La petite voix dans notre tête, les bras toujours réconfortants, les silences nécessaires, les caresses dans les cheveux. C'était le soulagement, l'euphorie, le partage d'une même âme. Il était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, celui qui ne jugeait jamais. Il aimait son frère et cet amour allait au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout ce qui était possible.

-Tu penses qu'Harry et elle …

-Non, je ne pense pas, Ron nous en aurait parlé. Et si c'est le cas, Hermione est une personne intelligente, elle ne te l'imposera, elle a trop de respect pour toi.

-Je préférai quand elle était amoureuse de moi.

-Elle t'aime toujours.

-Tu crois ?

-Qui ne t'aimera pas Freddie ?

Alors un léger sourire prit place sur son visage et les larmes virent s'y écraser.

-Remue-toi maintenant et fais-toi beau !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui montrer ce qu'elle perd.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le plus beau des jumeaux !

Fred rit et se leva pour aller se préparer.

-Hé Freddie ! Qu'est-ce qui est plus improbable qu'un Rogue amoureux ?

-Ron faisant preuve d'intelligence ?

-Ta main lâchant la mienne.

 _Aujourd'hui le jour est arrivé où je vais tomber avec mes camarades_

Fred se dirigea vers la salle de bain et bénit tous les Dieux de lui avoir offert George. Son jumeau pouvait combler toutes ses blessures, soutenir toutes ses peines, recueillir ses larmes. Il savait que s'il le pouvait, il prendrait la douleur de Fred pour lui et lui ferait passer un sale moment. Il allait revoir Hermione et cela faisait taper son cœur si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il se maudit d'en avoir un.

-Fred, George ! Descendez !

Et Fred se figea, littéralement. Il était pétrifié de peur. Il ne voulait pas descendre et voir le regard changé d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas voir son sourire qu'elle accordait à tout le monde, qui ne lui était plus réservé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue, voir la culpabilité sur son visage, ses yeux vides d'amour pour lui.

-Vient mon frère, rien ne doit te faire reculer. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'un bon moment à passer.

George le poussa doucement et le soutint le temps de descendre dans le salon. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il aurait préféré partir loin, s'enfuir avec George et ne jamais revenir. Partir loin d'Hermione et de son sourire.

-Les plus beaux des Weasley sont arrivés !

Et il la vit. Son cœur s'accéléra et il crut qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son ventre se pliait et la chaleur encercla son être.

 _Comme un héros, tout le monde saute_

-Salut.

Sa voix. Il la détesta d'avoir une voix si mélodieuse, si belle, d'entendre la peur au fond. Il vit George se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis, Fred s'approcha lentement. Il voulait la détailler, savoir ce qui avait changé, quitte à en perdre la tête. Mais rien n'avait changé, ses yeux étaient les mêmes, son sourire était sincère et il vit que oui, elle l'aimait. Il se détendit, même s'il n'avait désormais plus le droit à tous les privilèges qu'offrait le statut de petit ami d'Hermione Granger, elle l'aimait et cela lui suffisait. Alors, sans qu'il ne se rende compte, elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la sentit respirer à nouveau. Il caressa ses cheveux et profita de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Il n'y avait pas de malaise, pas de gêne, leurs corps se connaissaient par cœur et l'agréable sensation qui caractérisait leur étreinte était toujours présente. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas joindre leurs lèvres, mais il s'en fichait, l'avoir contre lui lui suffisait amplement.

 _Comme un héros_ _, v_ _as-y saute_

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Vous aussi Miss Granger.

 _Tu veux me suivre_

Elle s'écarta de lui et garda ses mains dans les siennes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-C'est la guerre Fred, nous y sommes.

-Mais elle ne doit pas effacer ton sourire.

-Ce qui est dingue avec toi, c'est que, même avec la guerre à ta porte, tu continues d'être le même.

-Serait-ce un problème ?

-Non, c'est une bénédiction.

-Que veux-tu, je mourrai en riant !

-Tu ne mourras pas !

-Je sais.

 _Juste au milieu du lac, j'aime que tu sois avec moi_

Oui, il le savait, la guerre ne l'emporterait pas, elle n'oserait pas le prendre. Et, en voyant George à ses côtés, son sentiment n'en fut que renforcé. Même la mort n'oserait pas les séparer et il était interdit à son jumeau de mourir. Tout irait bien.

-Bien, vous avez tous le plan en tête ? Des questions ?

Ils étaient réunis dans le salon du Terrier, les Weasley, Mondingus, Hermione, Fleur, Kingsley, Tonks et Lupin. Hagrid étant bien trop grand, était resté à la porte. Ils étaient prêts. Le plan leur avait été répété mille fois, ils l'avaient tous récité un à un et, pour la seule fois de leur vie, Fred et George s'étaient montrés sérieux, attentifs, ils avaient appris leur leçon.

-Juste une Fol Œil, y a-t-il un risque que l'on reste coincé dans le corps d'Harry pour toute la vie ?

-Oui, parce qu'on veut bien aider…

-Mais la perspective de rester dans le corps d'un petit binoclard n'est pas une perspective…

-Des plus réjouissantes pour nous.

Fred entendit Hermione rire et son cœur se gonfla.

-Quelqu'un a-t-il des questions intelligentes ? Alors, allons-y !

C'était parti. Ils allaient se mettre en danger et l'angoisse qui commençait à naitre dans le cœur de Fred se dissipa au regard de son jumeau. Il avait auprès de lui son père, George, Bill et Ron. Tout irait bien, il était en sécurité.

 _Toi au fond de la barque, j'ai le sang qui me glace_

En arrivant chez Harry, son cœur se serra. Hermione s'était précipitée à son cou et Fred avait aperçu le regard qui avait suivi. C'était ironique. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre lui et les membres de sa famille en danger pour le garçon qui lui volait le cœur d'Hermione. Il sourit face à cette comédie tragique. Et pourtant, il était prêt à le faire, avait pris sa décision plusieurs semaines auparavant et aucun doute ne se formait dans son esprit. Harry était le seul à pouvoir triompher, tuer Voldemort, rendre le monde des sorciers calme à nouveau et garder le sourire d'Hermione. Alors, quand le survivant s'approcha pour le saluer, il ne put lui en vouloir. C'était ce qu'il détestait chez ce gamin, sa manie de sauver le monde, de se mettre en danger, de se sacrifier et pourtant, on lui pardonnait toujours. On compatissait, on l'admirait, on l'aimait. Et Hermione l'aimait. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'Harry Potter et cela la conduirait à sa perte et à celle de Fred.

 _Comme un héros, tout le monde saute_

Et puis, Hermione avait arraché un des cheveux d'Harry et ils avaient pris son apparence. Il aurait voulu en profiter pour voler un baiser à Hermione. Mais il songea que, si elle était capable de faire la différence entre son frère et lui, elle le ferait aussi avec Harry. Il partit avec son père, confiant, après avoir échangé un regard avec ses frères. Mais ce n'était pas les yeux de George qui l'avaient rassuré, mais ceux de Bill. Parfois, nous avons besoin de la bénédiction de nos ainés et sentir Bill à ses côtés apaisait ses angoisses. Fred scruta le visage de chacun de ses frères et s'arrêta sur Ron. Il était confiant, aux côtés de Tonks et il songea que son cadet était désormais un homme, assumant ses responsabilités. Ron était courageux et loyal, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Fred sourit en se remémorant ce petit bout aux cheveux roux et son rire d'enfant face aux blagues des jumeaux. Ils avaient toujours aimé le faire rire, l'entendre, le regarder. Dès son plus jeune âge, Ron était un être fascinant parce que fasciné par ses grands frères.

Et il y avait eu le retour au Terrier, le soulagement de s'en être sortit. Il avait demandé son jumeau et le silence de sa mère lui avait broyé les tripes. Alors il avait couru jusqu'au salon. Il voulait savoir, voulait se voir mort dans le canapé. Mais, à la place, il vit son reflet, l'oreille en sang. Il eut envie de hurler, de pleurer, de se jeter sur son frère. Mais ce dernier ne l'aurait pas supporté. Alors, il s'agenouilla et essaya de retenir chaque trait du visage de George, toutes ses ressemblances et ses différences. Il voulait graver dans son esprit l'image de sa moitié.

 _Tu veux me suivre au fond du lac_

-Comment te sens-tu Georgie ?

Leur mère, agenouillée devant son jumeau, lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait calmer les jumeaux. Elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Puis, à leur entrée à Poudlard et sans les bras de leur mère, ils se l'étaient appliqué à l'autre.

-Comme un saint.

Fred manqua de s'étouffer. George avait, semblait-il, perdu la raison en même temps que son oreille. Il se tourna vers sa mère, affolée. Qu'arrivait-il à son frère ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est fou ?

-Comme un saint. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux et les planta dans ceux de son frère. Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole Fred, tu as compris ?

Il avait souri parce que George Weasley restait la joie incarnée, l'optimisme et le soulagement. Son frère était le calme avant la tempête, le bruit des vagues se cognant sur le sable, cognant sur son cœur. Il lui avait adressé cette blague, à lui seul. Il n'avait pas dit « vous avez compris ? », il avait dit son prénom et Fred bénissait la façon dont il raisonnait dans la bouche de George. Il lui avait dit pour le soulager, calmer son angoisse. Il était vivant.

-Consternant. Absolument consternant! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que oreillole.

-Je reste quand même plus beau que toi.

Oui mon frère, tu es la beauté incarnée.

 _Tu veux me suivre alors suis-moi._


	35. Little Dolls

**Little Dolls - Indochine**

 _Et si nous partions éclairés devant_ _, a_ _vec une chance de rester vivants_ _._ _Laisse-moi te suivre,_ _  
_ _laisse-moi m'enfuir_ _._

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Ah c'est pour ça !

Hermione rit et Harry la suivit. Ils étaient tous les deux, allongés dans le lit d'Harry, au Terrier, quelques jours avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ron était descendu pour aider sa mère et Hermione s'était glissée dans le lit de son meilleur ami, le croyant endormi.

Ils se tenaient face à face, leur regard se perdant dans celui de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu l'as quitté ?

Hermione soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, contemplant le plafond qui s'offrait à elle.

-Je ne sais pas, je lui mens, je crois. Et je me mens. Je ne sais pas si cela a toujours été le cas ou si c'est nouveau, si ça a grandi en moi jusqu'à s'imposer.

-Tu ne l'aimes plus ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Elle sentit le regard d'Harry se perdre sur son visage et elle profita de cet instant et de la douce chaleur naissant dans son ventre.

-Je l'aimerai toujours. C'est mon premier. Mon premier amour, mon premier baiser, ma première fois, les premières mains enlacées. Il fait partie de moi et je l'aime pour cela.

 _Nous étions forts, nous étions grands._

-Alors, pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ?

-Parce qu'un autre étouffe mon cœur et efface Fred lentement. Cet autre, je l'ai toujours aimé, mais je ne le savais pas.

Elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par le vert de ses yeux, par leur éclat, toutes ses émotions s'y ressentaient.

-Et tu lui en veux à cet autre?

-Non ! Je l'aime, et ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Moi aussi je t'aime et ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je sais Harry.

 _Est-ce que tu veux encore de moi_ _?_ _Est-ce qu'on s'aimera encore longtemps_?

Il lui avait souri et s'était penché pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, y déposant quelques étoiles. Elle était en sécurité avec lui. Son cœur se réchauffa, ses pensées divaguèrent. Tout irait bien, il était là.

 _Quand on sera vieux ou bien mort._

Ils étaient restés là, dans ce lit, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. Bientôt, la guerre. Ils devraient partir et se retrouver seuls face à la mort qui allait les emprisonner. Ils allaient se perdre dans une folie qu'ils ne mesuraient pas encore. Hermione songea à la violence de leur vie. La violence dans ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. Ce n'était que des enfants. La guerre allait les faire grandir, douloureusement. Elle allait tuer les coins dans leurs sourires, Hermione le savait.

 _J'ai peur pour toi_ _._ _J'ai peur de moi_.

Elle savait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais complètement de cette guerre, qu'elle allait y laissait des morceaux de son âme, que rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Le rire de Ron allait s'enfuir et elle se demanda si elle l'entendrait un jour encore. Le regard d'Harry allait s'assombrir et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir l'affronter. Et elle, elle allait perdre un bout de son sourire. Elle savait tout cela et pourtant, alors qu'Harry caressait ses cheveux, ses joues, ses yeux, elle ne put se résoudre à une telle vérité. Elle l'aimait, à en mourir.

Des coups se firent entendre sur la porte et Ron entra. Il lui semblait déjà plus mûr, plus vieux, moins rieur. La crainte commençait à naitre en lui, Hermione le sentait. Il se dirigea alors vers le lit et ses amis se redressèrent. Hermione prit leur main et ils inspirèrent ensemble un souffle qu'ils retiendraient jusqu'à la fin, quitte à ce que soit le dernier.

 _J'attends mon âge avec toi_

-Ca arrive n'est-ce pas ?

La peur et l'appréhension se lisaient dans les yeux du rouquin.

-Oui.

-Nous sommes trop jeunes Harry.

-Vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour.

-Cette décision, nous l'avons pris il y a des années, Hermione et moi. Nous savons à quoi nous nous exposons.

 _Et serre-moi encore, à nouveau._

-Est-ce que vous avez peur ?

Les garçons se tournèrent vers Hermione. Harry prit son poignet et Ron caressa son autre main.

-Non, je suis avec vous.

 _Embrasse-moi à nouveau et sauve-moi encore. Aime-moi. Imagine-moi. Encore à nouveau_

Harry avait soufflé cela, comme une promesse. La promesse de nouveaux étés, de nouveaux parfums. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'est tout ce qui comptait, n'est-ce pas ? _  
Alors à demain encore. Ça va?_


	36. Away away

**Away Away - Ibeyi**

 _Away away_

-Alors ce n'était pas une farce des jumeaux, tu pars vraiment ?

-Oui Bill

-Et ta décision est irrévocable ?

Ron sourit devant son ainé et son air inquiet.

-En effet.

Bill haussa les épaules et se rapprocha de lui.

-Bon et bien, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Il mit une main sur son épaule et le regarda fixement.

 _Time is running, though I'm young_

-Mais promets-moi une chose Ron. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, si tu as le moindre problème, le moindre doute, si le danger est trop présent, reviens-moi.

-Comment ça ?

-Si quelque chose se passe mal, viens à la Chaumière aux coquillages. Si tu as besoin d'un endroit pour te cacher, vous cacher. Si quelque chose tourne mal.

-D'accord. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas revenir à la maison.

-Fred et George t'arracheraient la tête.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Bill s'assit sur son lit et Ron l'imita. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

 _Through my window I see the day fallin'_

-Tout va bien ? Tu stresses pour le mariage ?

Son frère rit et enserra les épaules de Ron.

-Oh non, je suis sûr de mon coup. J'ai peur pour toi, pour vous tous à vrai dire. Je suis le grand frère, je devrais vous protéger.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai Harry Potter et Hermione Granger avec moi. Il ne peut rien m'arriver.

 _Will your promise be held ?_

-Je sais, mais vous n'avez pas tous cette chance.

-Fred ?

-Pas seulement.

-Tu en veux à Hermione ?

-Non, elle a été honnête et respectueuse. Mais vous savoir foncer droit vers la mort est une chose. Fred, lui, il part avec un cœur brisé.

-Mais il a George.

-Mais il a George…

Bill devint silencieux et Ron détesta cela. Son frère riait toujours, le rassurait, lui donnait des conseils, le protégeait. Aujourd'hui, c'était à Ron de le rassurer. De lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il ne leur arriverait rien.

 _For at down, I see the unfolding_

-Hé Billie. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants.

-Mais pas tout à fait des grands.

Il sourit et enlaça son grand frère.

-Tu ne mourras pas hein ?

-Ca va pas ! Si je meurs…

-Fred et George t'arracheront la tête.

Ron entendit trois petits coups à sa porte et tourna la tête vers Charlie, Fred, George et Ginny.

-Demain c'est le grand jour !

 _I don't give up_

Bill offrit un sourire à ses frères et sa sœur et chacun se dispersa dans la chambre.

-Pas trop stressé Bill ?

-Non ça va. Je vais me marier avec la plus belle femme.

-Bien trop belle pour toi.

Ron grimaça. Depuis que Bill s'était fait attaquer, son visage était lacéré et les cicatrices ne partiraient pas de si tôt.

-Que voulez-vous ? Les Françaises ont une vue épouvantable.

Fred, qui se tenait à l'écart, émit un petit rire.

-Tout va bien Freddie ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et baissa la tête.

-Je prendrai soin d'elle.

-Voilà qui me rassure au plus haut point !

 _I feel the pain but I am alive_

Ron lui balança une balle et Fred l'arrêta.

-Et toi, qui prendra soin de toi ?

Ron se rapprocha de son frère et essaya de faire passer dans son regard toute la confiance et le respect dont il était capable.

-Tout ira bien.

-C'est la guerre Ron, rien ne pourra aller bien.

 _My fate to flames_

-Pourquoi as-tu peur tout d'un coup ?

Charlie venait de parler et cela fit remonter des larmes dans les yeux de Fred.

-Parce que nous allons tous être séparés.

-C'est pour mieux se retrouver Freddie.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers son jumeau et posa son front contre le sien.

-Restes avec moi.

-Toujours Forge, toujours.

 _My fatal flames_

Alors Ginny s'approcha des jumeaux et passa ses petits bras autour d'eux. Ron suivit le mouvement et bientôt, ce fut Charlie et Bill qui se joignirent à eux. Cette étreinte avait un goût d'adieu, de promesse échappée, de futur incertain.

-Peu importe ce qui nous arrivera, on se retrouvera, je vous le promets mes frères.

La voix de Ginny était enrouée de larmes et chacun déposa un baiser sur sa joue, son front, ses cheveux.

-Ne faites rien d'irréfléchi.

-Tu nous connais !

Elle rit devant la remarque des jumeaux.

-Justement. Ron ?

Ce dernier releva la tête et contempla ses frères et sa sœur. Sa famille qu'il allait devoir quitter, pour leur offrir un avenir meilleur. Pour que Fred puisse faire son deuil, pour que Bill puisse vivre en époux et en père, pour que Ginny les fasse crier en leur présentant son petit ami, pour que Charlie puisse continuer de les fasciner.

-Ne meurs pas. Écoute toujours Hermione, calme Harry, ne mange pas trop et surtout, surtout, fais-les rire.

-C'est notre mission en ce bas monde frangin !

-Je sais bien.

-Souviens-toi de nous lorsque rien n'ira.

-C'est promis Charlie.

 _My fatal flames_

Alors ce dernier sortit de la chambre pour en revenir avec des matelas. Ils les disposèrent comme ils pouvaient dans la chambre et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Pas tout à fait grands.

 _Away away_


	37. Il y a ton sourire

**Il y a ton sourire - Damien Saez**

 _Il y a ton sourire qui s'élève et c'est comme une lueur d'espoir._

Harry regardait Hermione, assise à ses côtés, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Elle avait quitté Fred depuis longtemps, et avait avoué son amour à Harry récemment. Il lui avait alors murmuré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle. Ron dormait dans leur chambre, Ginny à ses côtés. La peur au fond du ventre de la cadette avait poussé Harry et Hermione à les laisser en famille.

 _Il y a l'ombre et la lumière au milieu de notre trajectoire._

Le sourire d'Hermione s'estompait de jour en jour. Harry avait entendu les hurlements de son cœur face à la proximité de leur départ, la violence qui émanait d'elle, le désarroi et la confiance au fond de ses yeux. Hermione était entière.

La nuit les enveloppait. Dans quelques heures, Bill et Fleur allaient celer leur vie, à tout jamais, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Et Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus menaçante. La guerre, ils y seraient bientôt plongés et la mort les guetterait, de près. Harry profita alors de ce dernier instant de répit pour garder Hermione près de lui. Il voulait connaitre chacun de ses traits, de ses expressions, chacun de ses gestes, les graver dans sa mémoire au cas où, un jour, il n'ait que ses souvenirs pour lui tenir chaud. Il la contemplait, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans ses boucles brunes, sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

 _Il fallait choisir une route alors on a choisi les pluies._

Ils se l'étaient avoué, comme ça, sans rien préméditer. Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration d'amour, pas de long discours. Un je t'aime à peine murmuré, des yeux qui s'étaient parlés, des mains qui s'étaient retrouvées. Il n'y avait rien eu de romantique, rien de physique. Trois petits mots et un regard. Le même, celui qui disait j'ai mal, et ces deux cœurs qui ne savaient s'exprimer, s'enlacer.

 _Acides à s'en brûler le cœur, pourvu que planent mes esprits._

Il avait peur, peur de goûter ses lèvres et d'en déchirer le ciel. Il aimait Hermione. Il en était persuadé. Mais leur relation ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'on nous apprenait. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, pas un sentiment qui s'était emparé de son cœur, qui l'aurait emprisonné. Ils avaient appris à se connaitre, à s'aimer. Il n'y avait rien de physique. Deux ans auparavant, elle lui était apparue magnifique dans sa robe de bal, mais son cœur n'avait pas cogné. Il s'était mis à battre plus fort, au fur et à mesure, lui laissant le temps de s'y habituer. Il ne l'avait pas brusqué. C'était une évidence. C'était venu lentement, l'amour avait poussé dans sa poitrine, comme une fleur, que l'on arrose chaque jour et dont on s'aperçoit, un jour, qu'elle a éclos, que le travail a fini par payer.

 _Il y a le vent de nos sanglots qui soufflent pour une amnistie._

Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse, rien de gênant, juste deux corps qui se connaissaient déjà, une chaleur familière et rassurante. Elle se tourna vers lui et son cœur se souleva. Ses yeux appelaient à la perdition. Ils chamboulaient l'âme, la rassuraient, l'apaisaient. Elle lui offrit un sourire et il eut envie de le prendre et le garder avec lui, dans un coin de sa tête.

 _Mais rien n'arrêtera la lutte_

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi.

Et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Il déplaça alors sa main vers sa joue qu'il caressa de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant pleinement ce geste. Il aimait sa chaleur, sa douceur. Il aimait voir sa peau rougir et sentir ce feu sous ses doigts. Merlin qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se mordait les lèvres, la peur cognant dans son ventre. Le pouvait-il ? L'accepterait-elle ? N'est-ce pas encore trop tôt ? Trop de questions qui se bousculaient, se cognant les unes aux autres. Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux et plus rien n'exista. Le temps était suspendu, les bruits s'étaient tus. On n'entendait que leur respiration, à bout de souffle, à bout d'amour. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui. Lui faire tout oublier, la peur, la douleur, le chagrin, les autres. Lorsque ses yeux plongeaient dans les siens, plus rien n'existait, un monde se formait et la réalité leur échappait.

 _Rien ne finira la chute, rien ne finit l'infini_

Hermione embrassa sa main et il ne put se résigner plus longtemps. Alors, lentement, il s'approcha de son visage. Il prenait son temps, de peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, qu'elle ne soit qu'un songe et qu'il se réveille au milieu de son dortoir. Il détailla chaque trait de son visage, chaque imperfection, chaque perfection. Il pouvait sentir son odeur l'envelopper petit à petit puis complètement, se perdant dedans, la chérissant. Hermione ne bougeait pas, il vit l'attente dans ses yeux puis la peur et, enfin, le désir, la tendresse, l'amour. L'étincelle dans son regard se renforça, l'aveuglant. Et c'est là qu'il la trouvait belle. Lorsque ses yeux s'agrandissaient, étincelaient et qu'il y décelait sa douceur et son amour, tout ce qui la définissait.

Alors, doucement, sans faire de bruit, il effleura ses lèvres, une brise à peine perceptible. Et, déjà, son souffle se coupait.

Il la vit fermer les yeux et sa main vint s'échouer dans ses cheveux en bataille. Alors, il osa poser ses lèvres pleinement contre celle d'Hermione. Et ce fut tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Une douceur infinie, un morceau de vie, une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble, se mordillaient, se séparant et se redécouvrant. Hermione pressa un peu plus sa main sur la nuque d'Harry, approfondissant le baiser. Leurs langues rejoignirent la danse et le cœur du survivant tapa si fort qu'il crut le sentir s'arrêter, las d'avoir trop travaillé. C'était exquis, mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu. C'était mieux que de jouer au Quidditch, mieux que la tarte à la mélasse, mieux que les chocogrenouilles, les soirées au coin du feu, le rire de Sirius, les réunions de l'AD. Mieux que son arrivée à Poudlard, les moments avec Hagrid, le coup de poing d'Hermione sur le visage de Malfoy, la tête de Ron au bal de Noël, les inventions de Fred et George, la défaite d'Ombrage, le miroir du Rised. C'était mieux que la magie.

 _Rien ne desserrera nos mains._

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien. Alors, lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle vint se positionner sur lui, à califourchon. Leurs corps n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Harry sentait les seins d'Hermione sur son torse, c'était à peine perceptible, mais un léger picotement naquit dans son bas ventre. Ils se regardèrent, intensément. Les mots n'avaient jamais eu de réelle utilité entre eux, leurs yeux avaient appris à dire ce qui n'osait passer la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Harry s'autorisa alors à poser ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et elle l'embrassa. C'était la fougue mélangée à la tendresse et cela lui fit perdre la tête. Elle caressait son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, mêlait leurs mains et les décrochait. Harry remonta alors les siennes sous le chemisier d'Hermione, au creux de ses reins, longeant son dos. Ils découvraient un corps familier sous une chaleur nouvelle. Il la sentit frissonner sous son contact et s'en félicita. Il aimait cela. Harry quitta alors les lèvres d'Hermione pour les aventurer sur ses joues, sa mâchoire et son cou. Elle se cambra sous leur effet et un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle empoigna tendrement sa chevelure, le poussant à approfondir ses baisers. Et ses mains vinrent se perdre sur ce ventre délicat. Hermione entreprit alors de le faire remonter et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

 _Nous forcerons nos destins._

Elle déboutonna le chemiser du survivant, mêlant les caresses à ses gestes et il fit de même. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt peau contre peau, cœur contre cœur. Il fit glisser sensuellement le bout de ses doigts à la naissance de ses seins et elle gronda contre ses lèvres. Il descendit alors sur ses cuisses, sous sa jupe et caressa ses fesses. Il les empoigna soudainement et, sans cesser leur baiser, la souleva.

Il la posa délicatement sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres et plongea son regard dans le sien. C'était intense, magique. Ils s'avouaient leur amour si longtemps enfoui, si longtemps refoulé, toujours pardonné. Harry enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et le couvrit de baisers. Il faisait courir ses lèvres sur ce corps qu'il avait si longtemps désiré sans le savoir, sans oser l'avouer. Et les mains d'Hermione se perdaient dans son dos, sur son torse, s'accrochant à chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Ils entreprirent, d'un commun accord, de se débarrasser de leurs derniers vêtements, les envoyant valser dans l'oublie. Et Harry s'arrêta, contemplant le corps de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, la femme d'une vie.

 _Nos percerons les mystères_

N'y tenant plus, il embrassa son ventre, ses cuisses, soufflant sur son intimité. Hermione se cambrait, gémissait, son corps suppliait. Alors, il embrassa ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût inégalé, surprenant, envoutant. Il s'égara sur chaque parcelle de chair, voulant en connaitre tous les secrets. Elle était humide, désirable et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir d'Harry qui voulut connaitre le goût de son extase. Il était doux, lent, voulant profiter de chacun de ses gémissements, du plaisir qui montait lentement dans le corps de celle qui l'aimait. Il jouait avec le point central de son plaisir. Malgré le feu qui lui tiraillait les reins, Harry voulait l'entendre atteindre l'extase et goûter de sa bouche sa saveur. Alors, il accéléra son jeu et Hermione prit feu. Un gémissement plus profond s'échappa d'elle et le corps d'Harry se contracta lorsqu'elle murmura son prénom. Il allait en perdre sa tête.

Il remonta lentement ses lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche, y mettant toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et Hermione bascula. Sans comprendre, il se retrouva sur le dos et crut mourir sous le regard brûlant de désir de la femme qui se tenait sur lui. Il s'y perdait. Et puis, d'un coup, sans s'y attendre, il la sentit autour de lui. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, il gémit. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Leur corps et leur âme se mêlant parfaitement. Il se redressa pour coller son torse au sien et il se sentit vivant, entier. Il donna de petits coups de bassins et Hermione enfouit son visage dans son cou, le mordillant, gémissant contre son épaule, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il crispa ses doigts sur sa peau, voulant y pénétrer, l'avoir tout entière. Il n'avait jamais connu de sensation aussi douce, aussi sensuelle. Il perdit pied, se coupant de la réalité. C'était dire je t'aime autrement, le dire passionnément.

 _Nous retrouverons nos chemins, nos idées et puis l'univers_

Il donna un coup de reins et déplaça les corps, sur le flanc. Allongés face à face, leurs yeux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre et Harry continua ses vas et viens. C'est chaud, si agréable, si sensuel et si réel. Leurs mains se perdaient sur le corps de l'autre, s'entremêlaient, se démenaient. Leur peau devait une carte dont il leur fallait découvrir tous les secrets. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, le feu les consumant lentement, terriblement et Harry sentit qu'ils allaient venir, goûter à l'extase suprême. Alors il accéléra ses mouvements. Ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Hermione, il la sentit se cambrer, se tendre et se crisper sur lui. Au même moment, il la fit sienne entièrement, entrelaçant leurs doigts, si fort.

Et son cœur vola en éclat. Il avait fermé les yeux, un court instant et son cœur se contracta lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau. Elle était là, devant lui, rougissante, aimante et il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais connu de bonheur comparable, d'amour aussi pur. Elle lui caressa la nuque et embrassa sa bouche. Il lui saisit le poignet et y déposa ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

 _Il y a les lois de l'empire et les trous noirs dans ma mémoire._

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de ses lèvres spontanément. Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus tendre encore.

-Je t'aime Harry.

 _Il y a le meilleur et puis le pire, au milieu de notre trajectoire._

Alors il se jeta sur sa bouche et elle rit. Toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, il en sentit de légères secousses et la suivit. À contrecœur, il se sépara de sa chaleur et ressentit un immense froid. Un froid bien vite comblé par Hermione se lovant contre son corps. Bientôt, la guerre, partout, au fond d'eux-mêmes.

 _Combien tu vends ta liberté, dis combien tu vends ta poésie ?_

Ils se regardèrent, de longues minutes, savourant la présence de l'autre, le contact de leurs peaux nues, décelant les étoiles au coin des lèvres. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mot, leurs yeux parlaient pour eux et, à cet instant, c'était leurs âmes qui se caressaient et s'aimaient.

 _Moi j'ai même vendu mon âme au diable, pour ton sourire._


	38. Encore du temps

**Encore du temps - Le Roi Soleil**

 _Être aimé, comme je t'aime, semblait suffire._

-Je pars Fred, ce n'est pas négociable. Je dois le faire, je ne peux pas les laisser.

 _J'en ai même oublié de te le dire._

Et le cœur de Fred se brisa, littéralement. Il le sentit dans sa poitrine. La douleur était intolérable. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer, sa vue se troublait. Parce qu'Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle ne pouvait pas partir faire la guerre. Elle ne pouvait pas foncer droit vers la mort. La guerre ravage des vies et elle allait lui voler son sourire, l'emprisonner, le crisper. Hermione courait à sa perte, à leur perte. C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait la laisser partir.

-S'il te plait Hermione. Ne pars pas. C'est la guerre, je ne peux pas te perdre.

-Tout va bien Fred, je serais avec Ron et Harry, rien ne pourra m'arriver.

 _Laisse-moi te manquer, où je ne suis pas, où je n'irais pas._

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Fred ferma les yeux sous sa chaleur. Cela faisait une éternité qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas touché, que sa peau était entrée en contact avec la sienne. Ses caresses étaient désormais réservées à un autre, un autre qu'elle allait suivre dans la mort.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais il ne te rendra jamais ton sourire après cela.

-Tu penses que je pars par amour ?

 _Au moins, te manquer, le dire juste une fois. Et s'il faut te laisser…_

La peur tiraillait son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir, oublier tout. Il aurait voulu l'emprisonner, la garder auprès de lui. Elle partait pour un monde d'où elle ne reviendrait jamais complètement.

-Fred, si je pars, c'est parce qu'Harry est mon ami avant d'être autre chose. Je ne le laisserai pas foncer droit dans le mur, je ne le laisserai pas courir à sa perte sans être à ses côtés. Nous avons pris notre décision, avec Ron, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Depuis le jour même où ils m'ont sauvé du troll en première année, j'ai su. J'ai su que je ferai tout pour eux, quitte à mourir. Tuer ou être tué. Cette décision, je l'ai prise il y a des années. Je ne laisserai pas Harry, je ne laisserai pas Ron. Parce que, vois-tu, ils sont tout ce que j'ai désormais. Ils sont ma famille et on ne se sépare pas de sa famille.

-Tu me demandes de laisser partir mon petit frère et la femme que j'aime dans une folie meurtrière. C'est un jeu duquel vous ne reviendrez pas vainqueurs. Tu le sais.

… _Encore du temps_

-Oui Fred, c'est ce que je te demande. Je te demande de croire en moi, de croire en Ron. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. Hermione était la femme la plus forte, la plus brillante et indépendante qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Seulement voilà, des lames encerclaient son cœur et il savait qu'elles allaient le transpercer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Mais merde à la fin, ce ne sont que des gosses, que des gamins prêts à se jeter dans l'antre du diable ! Ça lui déchirait le ventre, étranglait son cœur.

 _J'ai tant attendu déjà de tout ce qu'on ne dit pas_

-N'as-tu donc aucune peur ?

-Si tu savais Fred. Mais je serai avec Ron et Harry.

-Ce ne sera toujours qu'eux n'est-ce pas ?

 _Au moins, te manquer, le dire juste une fois. Ou s'il faut te laisser …_

Hermione s'avança encore un peu plus vers lui. Ses yeux, plongés dans les siens, lui faisaient perdre la tête. Lui donnant l'envie de la garder, comme un trésor, la garder jusqu'à la mort.

-Oui, Fred. Ce ne sera toujours qu'eux.

Alors il eut envie de tomber, de s'écraser dans le sol et de s'y enterrer. Elle allait partir et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. C'était une évidence. Hermione était loyale. Hermione aimait. Elle aimait Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Elle ne se séparerait jamais d'eux.

-Souviens-toi encore quelques fois de moi Hermione.

-Je reviendrai avec mes deux oreilles, je te le promets. Tu seras toujours avec moi Fred Weasley.

 _Encore du temps, rien qu'un instant pour ça, encore du temps,_

Elle déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres et Fred eut l'impression de partir pour un autre monde. Il allait la perdre, il le savait. Même si elle en revenait, elle ne serait jamais plus la même. Alors il regarda une dernière fois la femme qu'il aimait, il essaya de retenir chaque détail de son visage, de s'imprégner de son odeur. Il savoura cette dernière caresse qu'elle lui offrait. Il voulait se rappeler de tout, de graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il embrassa sa main. Il n'y aurait pas de dernière fois, pas de dernier baiser, aucune larme, aucun adieu prononcé. Il la laisserait partir comme elle était entrée dans sa vie. Doucement, sans faire de bruit. Il la contempla tandis qu'elle s'éloignait et rejoignait la foule. C'était notre dernier adieu Hermione Granger.

 _Laisse-moi rien qu'un instant_


	39. Pour la peine

**Pour la peine - 1789, les amants de la Bastille**

 _Quand la peur s'immisce, dans nos illusions, on abandonne, abandonne, le ciel pardonne._

Ils étaient revenus de Godric's Hallow, vivants, amochés, enterrés. Harry avait vu ses derniers espoirs envolés et Hermione savait que cette épreuve était terrible pour lui, qu'elle lui rongeait le ventre. Les messages sur le mur de la maison de James et Lily, la statue à leur effigie, la tombe des combattants. Tout ceci n'était que la pâle copie d'un passé trop lointain, oublié, jamais retenue.

Et Hermione avait mal, pour lui, pour son ami, pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait souffert, depuis qu'il avait quitté cette maison et s'en était accommodé. Les pertes d'êtres chers, la douleur, l'humiliation faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie et elle savait que, ce soir, il hurlerait dans son oreiller. Il ne lui imposerait pas sa peine ni sa peur.

 _Quand l'esprit s'enlise dans la déraison, les cannons tonnent, les cris résonnent._

Assise dans la neige, une couverture sur ses jambes, elle lisait et relisait les _Contes de Beddle le Barde_ , essayant d'y trouver un indice, une trace, la moindre petite chose pouvant les aider. Ils avaient cruellement besoin d'espoir, de lumière, ne serait-ce qu'une légère éclaircie. Elle se torturait l'esprit jour et nuit pour qu'ils survivent, qu'Harry parte au combat en ayant toutes les armes nécessaires.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et la respiration saccadée de son meilleur ami.

-Woua

-Tu te sens mieux ?

Il regardait autour de lui, un air enfantin prenant place sur son visage et elle sourit.

-Tu t'es surpassé cette fois Hermione.

-C'est la forêt de Dîme, j'y suis venue avec mes parents, il y a des années. C'est comme dans mon souvenir. La forêt, les arbres, la rivière. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé.

Harry s'assit face à elle et ce souvenir lui remua le ventre. Ses parents… Pourrait-elle un jour les revoir ? Se souviendront-ils de leur fille ? Pourra-t-elle lever ce sortilège ?

-Ce n'est pas vrai bien sûr, tout a changé. S'ils revenaient ici, ils ne reconnaîtraient rien. Ni les arbres, ni la rivière, ni même moi.

 _Car nos peines sont les mêmes._

Et elle maudit cette foutue guerre. Ils étaient bien trop jeunes, bien trop innocents. Hier encore, ils pavanaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ron se goinfrait à toute heure, les yeux de Fred faisaient gonfler son cœur. Hier encore, Harry jouait au Quidditch, Ginny chantonnait près de son oreille, Neville oubliait le mot de passe, Luna sautillait dans les couloirs. Hier encore, Fred et George étaient identiques, elle n'avait jamais vu les larmes de Ginny, Harry la couvait du regard, Ron était à leurs côtés.

Mais Ron n'était plus là, il les avait laissé seuls, perdus. Ils étaient les rois du monde, de leur monde. Mais leurs blessures s'étaient multipliées, agrandies, les ravageant de l'intérieur. Elle aurait voulu fuir, retrouver Ron, la famille Weasley, ses parents, prendre Harry par la main et les emmener tous très loin. Aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Perdre leur chemin et ne jamais revenir.

Mais c'était impossible, alors, à la place, elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et s'y perdit.

-On pourrait peut-être rester ici Harry, vieillir ici ?

Alors il s'était approché et s'était glissé derrière elle. Il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et avait déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il n'y aura pas sa bouche contre la sienne, de mots tendres chuchotés. Il n'y aurait pas de déclaration d'amour, pas de promesses murmurées. Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien se promettre, parce que la mort volait vers eux et qu'elle y resterait. Parce que la guerre leur bouffait les entrailles et que, bientôt, ils auraient à se battre, plus forts et les morts hanteraient leurs pensées. Alors Hermione se laissa aller contre sa chaleur, son odeur et se dit que oui, il lui suffisait, il n'y avait jamais eu que lui.

Et Ron était revenu, comme ça, d'un coup. Et la colère d'Hermione avait explosé. Parce qu'elle avait eu tellement peur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir, de ne jamais l'entendre rire à nouveau. Peur de devoir passer de longues heures au cimetière et se sentir vide à jamais. Elle l'avait frappé, fort, pour qu'il n'ait plus jamais envie de recommencer. Et puis, il lui avait avoué que c'était sa voix à elle qui l'avait guidée et elle l'avait aimé, plus qu'un simple ami. Elle l'avait aimé comme un frère, une partie d'elle-même.

 _Au nom des larmes, qui nous désarment, on doit pouvoir, changer l'histoire._

 _Pour la peine_


	40. La rue nous appartient

**La Rue nous appartient - 1789 les amants de la Bastille**

 _L'aurore qui blêmit dans le matin si calme. Sous l'espoir endormi, mon cœur insoumis clame._

Et Ron était parti. Parce qu'il en avait eu assez. Assez de voir cette proximité entre Harry et Hermione. Assez de voir cette fille que son frère aimait, chérissait aux côtés d'un autre. Elle l'avait quitté, très bien, mais cela l'autorisait-elle à se comporter de la sorte avec Harry ? C'était déplacé. Et sous son nez ! Ron avait pleuré pour son frère, l'avait vu dans le pire état possible. Il avait vu la malice quitter ses yeux et les bras de George. Hermione avait fait souffrir un être pur, joyeux, doux. Et le sentiment de colère de Ron s'était amplifié avec le temps, depuis leur fuite, depuis qu'il n'était plus que tous les trois et que la guerre les avait enlacés. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Hermione, l'aimait comme une sœur. Mais seulement voilà, il n'y avait aucun lien de sang entre eux et le pardon en était d'autant plus difficile. Alors, un soir, ce fut trop. Il voyait bien cet amour qui les reliait et qu'ils essayaient d'étouffer, parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, ils étaient en guerre et la guerre brisait tout, même les amours.

 _J'étais un rêveur. J'errais dans l'erreur._

Et puis, il y avait l'insécurité, la peur constante. Où étaient ses frères ? Ses parents ? Comment allait Ginny ? Il écoutait la radio, tous les jours, à chaque minute, priant le ciel pour qu'aucun des prénoms qu'il chérissait ne soit prononcé. Parfois, son cœur se soulevait lorsqu'il entendait un « Fred, Ginny, Arthur », mais il se calmait au nom qui suivait et qui n'était pas le sien.

 _Au fil de mes idées déçues, je n'ai pas pu trouver les larmes._

Et il en avait eu marre de cette chasse qui ne les menait nulle part. De ces recherches qui n'avançaient pas. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Aucun indice, aucune trace. Rien. Ils passaient leurs journées à essayer de détruire un morceau d'âme qui s'accrochait bien trop à la vie. Et les autres ? Où était-il caché ? Et Dumbledore ? Dumbledore et ses foutes énigmes. Il les avait embarqués dans cette folie sans leur en expliquer les règles, sans prendre le temps de les conseiller. Ils étaient seuls face à la demande d'un vieux fou, mort de surcroit.

 _L'honneur qui blêmit au cœur de la mitraille_

Alors, il était parti, dans un fracas intolérable. Il avait craché au visage d'Harry. Lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait pas de famille, qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin maudit. Et il s'était détesté, haït pour cela. Il lui avait affligé un coup mortel. Une douleur certaine. Et Hermione qui était restée auprès de lui. Bien sûr qu'elle était restée ! Quelle idiote. Il avait jeté le médaillon et transplané.

 _Si le doute me saisit quand la peur me cisaille._

Et puis, il avait été attaqué par les raffleurs et avait dû s'échapper. Il s'était alors rendu chez Bill, parce qu'il lui en avait fait la promesse. Il avait retrouvé le confort d'une maison, un vrai lit, des repas. Mais cela n'avait pas duré. Il avait fait part de ses doutes à son grand frère. Ses inquiétudes et sa lâcheté. Il avait lâchement abandonné ses amis à leur sort. Il savait qu'il n'était pas indispensable.

-Quand commenceras-tu à avoir confiance en toi petit frère ?

-Hermione est une bien meilleure sorcière, Harry est le seul à pouvoir mettre un terme à cette guerre et moi…

 _Il faut la ferveur, l'air fier du sauveur._

-Toi, tu es loyal, courageux, fort. Tu as fait preuve de plus de courage que la plupart des Gryffondors, que notre famille au complet. Tu rends tu comptes ? Tu es parti, en laissant ta famille, ton enfance, ton innocence pour suivre Harry, pour l'épauler. Tu es un grand homme Ron. Tu as foncé droit dans le mur, tu savais ce qui t'attendait, mais tu es partit par amour et ça Ron, ça, c'est le vrai courage. Tu as fermé les yeux et écouté ton cœur. Tu ne ressembles à aucun de nous. Tu nous surpasses tous.

Alors il avait essayé de revenir. Les avait cherché partout, dans toutes les forêts, sur tous les chemins, dans tous les lieux possibles. Mais rien, pas un mot, pas un indice, pas un son. Jusqu'à la voix d'Hermione. Jusqu'à cette petite boule lumineuse qui avait traversé son corps, son cœur. Et il avait su.

-Il savait que je vous abandonnerais.

-Non, il savait que tu voudrais revenir.

 _Au fil des illusions perdues, je n'ai pas pu voiler mes failles._

Et son cœur s'était réchauffé. Bien sûr, Hermione l'avait frappé, insulté, mais il le méritait. Il comprenait sa peur, sa déception. Il n'avait pas réagi parce qu'il savait que les coups de sa meilleure amie reflétaient son amour. Oui, elle avait eu peur pour lui, de ne jamais le revoir. Alors il avait encaissé, sans rien dire.

Mais il y avait toujours ce doute qui planait sur eux. Malgré la destruction du médaillon, quatre horcruxes restaient encore introuvables. Ils avaient décidé, ensemble, d'aller chez Xénophilius Lovegood. Ou plutôt Hermione avait décidé, Ron s'était rangé de son côté en espérant se faire pardonner et Harry avait suivi, bien malgré lui. En arrivant à la maison bancale, Ron avait senti son cœur se serrer. Le Terrier n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres, derrière la colline et il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques instants pour s'y rendre. Prendre sa mère dans ses bras, embrasser sa sœur. Il aurait tout donné pour une réplique cinglante de la part des jumeaux, voir l'admiration dans les yeux de son père devant un objet moldu, entendre Percy hurler. Mais à la place, il laissa couler une larme et retint les autres. Ils avaient une tâche à accomplir et cela nécessitait toute sa concentration.

Mais cela ne fut pas simple. Hermione lut le conte des trois frères et Ron s'était senti partir, encore une fois, vers un passé lointain. Celui de son enfance.

-Quand elle le racontait, maman disait que ça se passait à minuit.

 _Mais tous les murs de leurs prisons ne peuvent enfermer l'horizon_

Le regard d'Hermione l'avait fait taire et il avait continué à écouter. Et alors que le récit avançait, il se revoyait dans le salon du Terrier. Ginny à ses côtés, une poupée dans les bras. Fred et George sur le même fauteuil, silencieux. Les contes et légendes étaient les seules choses capables de les calmer. Ils s'asseyaient alors, sur le vieux fauteuil ou à même le sol, Fred posait sa tête sur celle de son jumeau et ils écoutaient des histoires mille fois racontées. Percy leur préparait un chocolat chaud, avec de la guimauve pour Ginny. Bill et Charlie souriaient, interrompant leur mère, faisant des bruits effrayants. Mais ils ne franchissaient jamais la limite. Ils s'arrêtaient toujours avant les passages importants. Le temps était bon à cette époque et une nostalgie envahit le cœur de Ron. Il se promit que, s'ils étaient toujours en vie après la guerre, il demanderait à sa mère de leur raconter, encore une fois, l'histoire du sorcier au cœur velu.

 _Si l'esprit voit plus loin, l'avenir nous appartient._

En revenant de leur escapade, il avait été en colère. On les avait trahis, une fois de plus et la rage le consumait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ils avaient passé des mois dans une vieille tente, avec pour seuls repas leur amertume, leurs doutes, l'effroi. Et c'est ainsi qu'on les remerciait ? Eux qui risquaient leur vie à chaque instant ! C'en était trop.

-Il l'a fait pour Luna.

Alors, il s'était détendu, un peu, et était passé à autre chose. À croire que la trahison faisait partie intégrante de leur vie désormais. Puis, il avait songé à _Potterveille_ et au bienfait que cela pourrait leur procurer. Ils avaient entendu Lee, Rémus, Kingsley. Et le cœur de Ron avait lâché. La voix de Fred avait résonné ou George.

-C'est Fred, avait dit Hermione.

Son grand frère était vivant, il faisait partie de la résistance. Fred était en vie. George aussi. Même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il savait que les jumeaux ne se sépareraient jamais. Si Fred était là, George se tenait à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu pleurer de joie, les savoir en vie lui redonnait la force et le courage nécessaire pour continuer, pour se battre. Mais quelque chose l'avait alors encore plus touché. Hermione avait souri. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des mois et des larmes de joie dévalaient ses joues. Pour elle aussi, l'espoir était revenu.

 _Tant que demain se lève encore, on peut rêver d'un autre sort_

-Voici un test très simple : vérifiez si la chose qui vous observe est pourvue de jambes. Si oui, vous pouvez la regarder dans les yeux. Mais s'il s'agit vraiment de Vous-Savez-Qui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la dernière chose que vous aurez l'occasion de faire dans votre vie…

Le rire d'Harry avait résonné dans la tente. Un rire sincère, comme avant, avant la guerre, avant la fuite, avant les horcruxes.

-… mais un fait demeure : quand il le veut, il est capable de filer plus vite que Severus Rogue confronté à une bouteille de shampoing, alors ce n'est pas parce qu'il est loin qu'il faut vous croire à l'abri, si vous avez l'intention de prendre des risques. Je n'aurai jamais pensé dire un jour une chose pareille, mais la sécurité d'abord !

 _Amis seront les poings, la rue nous appartient._

Les rires avaient suivi et Ron s'était senti comblé. Ses frères étaient en vie et avaient fait rire ses amis. Même à des kilomètres d'eux, même à travers le son d'une vieille radio, Fred et George apportaient la joie et le réconfort. Ils vous donnaient envie de vous battre pour que jamais leurs voix ne s'effacent, pour toujours profiter de leur présence. Les jumeaux étaient le soleil au milieu de l'hiver, celui qui réchauffe, vous fait croire que le vent n'est pas si froid, celui qui illumine vos journées et fait sécher vos larmes.

-Protégez-vous les uns les autres et gardez confiance.

 _L'espoir est permis, unis dans la misère. L'aurore nous sourit dans le matin si clair._


	41. O'Children

**O'Children - Nick Cave**

 _Pass me that lovely little gun_

-On a qu'à lui fermer les yeux, voilà, maintenant c'est comme s'il dormait.

Harry aurait voulu serrer Luna contre lui. La remercier. La douleur était terrible. Dobby, son ami, son compagnon depuis cinq ans. Celui qui venait de les sauver des griffes des mangemorts, de Voldemort en personne. Dobby et ses oreilles trop longues, ses yeux trop grands, Dobby et son amitié, sa loyauté. Une créature bien plus courageuse que la plupart des sorciers qu'il avait rencontré. Et ses paroles de liberté « Dobby est un elfe libre ». Oui, tu étais libre, tu as choisi ta propre voix, ton propre destin, sans te soucier des conventions, des qu'en-dira-t-on.

Harry serra ce petit corps contre lui et Bill approcha.

« Je veux l'enterrer, sans magie ».

Parce qu'il ne voulait plus de magie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce monde qui l'avait fasciné, l'avait accueilli, ce monde magique lui prenait un à un les personnes qu'il aimait. Quelle sera la prochaine ? Ron ? Hermione ? Non, jamais eux. Jamais. Il devait continuer. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière, trop tard pour se cacher, s'enfuir, partir sur Mars et y élire résidence. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Tuer ou être tué.

 _The cleaners are coming one by one_

Alors il s'était cassé le dos, écorché les mains, lacéré le visage. Il avait transformé sa douleur psychologique en douleur physique. Il voulait tout ressentir. Le poids de la terre, le bois du manche lui brulant les mains. Et puis, il avait tracé sur la pierre, l'épitaphe d'une vie. Une phrase. Quelques mots et rien de plus. « Ci gît Dobby, elfe libre ». Et il avait pleuré, longtemps. Parce que la liberté ne devait jamais quitter ce monde. Elle ne devait jamais mourir. La liberté est un droit et non un privilège. C'est dans notre nature, pour notre survie. On ne peut vivre sans être libre de ses mouvements, de penser, de rêver, de pleurer.

Et puis il était rentré et avait vu Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Luna et Dean. L'espoir, la crainte, la bataille finale qui avançait à grands pas vers eux.

 _You don't even want let them start._

Alors il avait pris sa décision. Gringotts. Il fallait s'y rendre, retrouver l'horcruxe. La coupe. La détruire. Il fallait continuer. Parce que c'était la seule solution. Pour mettre fin à toute cette folie. À cette guerre qui le dépassait complètement. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ne voulais pas comprendre. Ce n'était qu'un gamin. Il le poids de son jeune âge l'accablait plus que jamais.

 _They are knocking now upon you door._ _O'Children._

Ils avaient mis plusieurs semaines à réaliser leur plan. Des jours à se torturer l'esprit, à chercher toutes les failles possibles, même infimes. Des jours à regarder Ron et Hermione, graver leurs visages dans sa mémoire, pour toujours les garder au plus profond de lui. La torture d'Hermione avait éteint ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus de sourire sur ses lèvres et il se demanda si un jour, il reviendrait. Et si elle, elle n'en reviendrait jamais vraiment de cette putain de guerre.

-Ça va aller Harry, tu sais.

-Pardon ?

-Ça va aller. On va y arriver.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas déjà assez amochée.

-Je résiste bien, tu sais ?

-Je sais.

Hermione l'avait alors enveloppé dans sa chaleur et il avait retrouvé la détermination, le courage, il leur fallait monter au front.

 _Here, take this before we run away, the keys of the gulag._

Oui, il le savait.

Et puis, il y avait eu Gringotts, la peur au fond du ventre, la trahison du Gripsec et Hermione qui les avait sauvés, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Et ses visions, Voldemort, les gobelins étendus sur le sol. Ce sol rouge, dégoulinant et la nausée au fond de son ventre, dans sa gorge. Et, enfin, la révélation.

-Il faut aller à Poudlard, c'est là qu'il est caché.

-Tu es complètement malade !

-Il nous faut un plan d'attaque Harry.

-Hermione, depuis quand nos plans fonctionnent ? Ils finissent toujours par échouer. Il faut aller à Poudlard et le plus vite possible. Il a compris. Il va chercher à les protéger. Il faut y aller, maintenant.

Il avait évité de regarder Hermione dans les yeux. Il les jetait littéralement dans la gueule du loup. Ce lieu qui avait autrefois été sa maison était désormais celui de sa perdition. Il le savait. Tous s'attendaient à le voir débarquer là bas. Les mangemorts, Rogue, Voldemort. Mais il le fallait. Il fallait achever ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Il allait répliquer à ses amis qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de l'accompagner, mais le regard de Ron l'en dissuada.

Alors ils s'étaient rendus à Pré-Au-Lard. Harry se souvint de leur dernière sortie. Ensemble, aux trois balais. Ron maudissant Dean de bécoter Ginny et la bièrraubeure au gingembre d'Hermione. Il lui sembla que ce temps était lointain, comme appartenant à une autre vie. Il y avait toujours le sourire d'Hermione, le rire de Ron, leurs conversations banales, amicales. Le prochain match, les cours de Rogue, la vie sentimentale de Ron, les doutes d'Hermione et son amour pour elle. Toujours. Sa chaleur, ses yeux encore pleins d'étincelles, ses préoccupations pour les cours, les remontrances, la vie à ses côtés.

Un terrible son se fit entendre et ils coururent se cacher. La voix des mangemorts l'appelant et Albelfort les tirant d'affaire. Ses douloureuses vérités sur Dumbledore, le récit d'Ariana, la voix dure d'Hermione. Dumbledore avait trahi, mentit. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Et puis Neville et l'arrivée dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

 _Here come Franck and poor old Jimmy, they're gathering round with all my friends_

Les acclamations, la joie éclatée, l'espoir revenu. Harry était vivant, il était là, il allait les sauver.

-Par quoi on commence Harry ?

La douleur de sa cicatrice, les cris qui ne cessaient pas, les questions qui fusaient de toutes parts, la terreur au fond de son ventre. Il regarda autour de lui. Ses amis, l'Armée de Dumbledore, les résistants, les opposants. Les cicatrices, les bleus, les contusions ornaient leurs visages. Harry songea que la scène qui s'offrait devant lui était affreuse, comme sorties d'un film d'horreur. Il n'y avait plus rien de joyeux, plus d'innocence sur le visage de ses amis, de ces enfants.

 _We're older now, the light is dim and you are just beginning._

C'était la fin. Ce n'était que le début. La bataille approchait. Une bataille si grande que la mort guiderait ses pas. Il sentait Voldemort arriver, le sentait au plus profond de lui. Il le voyait se rapprocher, il sentait sa rage, sa haine, sa détermination. Ils étaient tous en danger. Tous ceux se trouvant à ses côtés. Ils allaient devoir choisir. Se battre ou rentrer. Partir ou rester. Mourir ou vivre. Parce qu'il le savait, avant la fin du jour, il ne resterait que des survivants, des êtres déglingués. Ils seraient alors tous en mesure de voir les Sombrals.

 _Hé little train ! We are all jumping on_

Ils allaient se battre. Ils allaient tout faire pour que jamais ne triomphe la haine. Ils allaient se battre parce qu'ils étaient de ceux qui ne laissent jamais tomber, n'abandonnent pas, tombent et se relèvent. Parce qu'ils étaient la génération sacrifiée. Celle qui compterait ses morts, les honorerait. Ils étaient, à nouveau, les enfants de l'amour, les enfants de la guerre. C'est terrible la guerre. C'est affreux. Ça vous prend aux tripes pour ne jamais vous lâcher. Elle ravage tout sur son passage. Les amours, les rires, l'innocence, les matins ensoleillés, la douceur. Elle vous prend à la gorge et vous rit au nez. La folie des hommes. La haine. L'intolérance. Alors, il fallait se battre tout en sachant que ça ne finirait jamais. Que la guerre serait toujours ancrée en eux. Qu'elle les réveillerait en sursaut la nuit, qu'ils regarderaient toujours derrière leur épaule, que les baisers auraient un goût amer. Rien ne sera jamais plus pareil. Et tous, à cet instant, en étaient conscients. Mais ils étaient la génération sacrifiée et ils le clamaient haut et fort.

 _We're happy, Ma', we're having fun_

Et puis il y avait eu la voix de Fred, Hermione dans ses bras et le cœur d'Harry qui avait volé en éclats.

 _And the train ain't even left the station._


	42. J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe

**J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe - Damien Saez**

 _A la lumière obscure, je te croise enfin mon Dieu que tu es belle, toi la seule, toi l'ultime, entre les hommes, égalité._

Et puis, il y avait eu la guerre, les personnes disparues, la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel. Il y avait eu l'angoisse et la rébellion, les combats et les fuites. Il y avait eu la peur, le désarroi, l'envie d'abandonner parfois.

Fred s'était enfui, avec son frère. Ils avaient retrouvé Lee Jordan et l'avaient accompagné dans son périple, dans ses émissions radio clandestines. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un signe de vie d'Hermione, un souffle, un murmure. Encore un soir, une minute, pour voir son corps au loin, sentir son odeur, l'assurer qu'elle était vivante. George le soutenait, le faisait rire. Il lui disait souvent :

-Ris dans les émissions, invente des blagues, sois toi-même. Si Hermione t'écoute, elle doit savoir que tu vas bien, que tu es resté le même. Offre-lui de l'espoir.

Alors, il avait fait de son mieux, dans toutes les émissions. George le laissait parler, l'encourageait. Oui, si Hermione l'écoutait, il devait lui donner de l'espoir, la faire rire, sourire à nouveau. Il se devait d'être présent pour elle, quand bien même elle se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui.

 _S'il te plaît, prends ma main, ne te fais plus attendre._

Il y avait eu les fuites devant les raffleurs, les peurs, celle de perdre George, celle de ne plus revoir Hermione, de plus voir son sourire, d'être le dernier frère. Il avait détesté Ginny et ses combats, la torture physique qu'ils lui imposaient, les menaces de mort.

 _Il est temps de s'étreindre, il est temps de s'éteindre._

Et puis il y avait eu le gallion qui avait chauffé dans sa main et l'espoir qui était revenu. Harry était vivant, il était à Poudlard. Et, sur le chemin, dans le passage entre chez Alberfort et Poudlard, son cœur avait cogné comme jamais auparavant. Et si elle n'était pas là ? Et si Harry levait vers lui un regard éteint, lui indiquant la mort d'Hermione. Et si son frère s'était perdu, lui aussi ? Et s'il le ne revoyait jamais plus…

 _Les guerriers de la route avaient pourtant prédis, la mort ou la naissance, ça dépend du cœur._

Il avait alors ouvert la porte, sortant une énième blague pour ne pas encaisser trop vite la nouvelle. Et il l'avait vue. Il en aurait pleuré de bonheur. Elle était là, devant lui. Mais déjà, il lui semblait apercevoir le fantôme de son amour déchu. Elle était mince, ses joues étaient creusées, ses jambes la tenaient à peine. Elle lui avait offert un sourire et il s'était envolé. Ses yeux n'avaient plus d'étoile, mais son sourire était le même. Il illuminait la pièce, lui faisant oublier que la guerre faisait rage et que, d'ici quelques instants, il devrait se battre pour sa vie, pour celle des autres. Alors elle s'était élancée vers lui et avait plongé dans ses bras, au fond de son âme. Fred avait profité de cet instant. Il avait pensé ne jamais connaître sa chaleur encore, ne jamais sentir ses petits bras l'entourer. Elle lui avait murmuré « Tu es vivant » et il avait embrassé son cou. Ils étaient vivants et, même s'il sentait le regard d'Harry sur eux, il s'en fichait. Ils étaient vivants et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

 _Au soleil qui s'incline, allez finissons en et laissons s'accomplir le firmament_

Et Percy était arrivé, la famille avait été réunie, enfin, à jamais. Et puis, ils avaient plongé, en plein cœur de la bataille, foncé droit vers la mort, droit vers la victoire.

 _Plongé dans l'infini, dans le gouffre sacré. Katagena. Me noyer à jamais._ _Et puis quitter ce monde sans pudeur ni morale_

Fred s'était battu pour elle, pour Hermione.

 _J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe_

Pour que jamais ne triomphe la haine, pour que les nés-moldus ne soit jamais relégués au rang d'êtres inférieurs. Elle se tenait à ses côtés, se battant comme une lionne, au détour d'un couloir, Percy, Harry et Ron à leurs côtés.

 _Rien que pour instant, l'éphémère devienne éternité._

Il pouvait sentir son odeur, la peur sortait par toutes les pores de sa peau. Elle sentait la sueur et les fleurs. L'espoir, la promesse de lendemains meilleurs. Il la vit, dans un jardin, un bouquin entre les mains. Il se vit lui, près d'elle, jouant au Quidditch avec ses frères et sa sœur. Les souvenirs, son sourire qui n'était destiné qu'à lui. Un baiser. Une caresse. « Bravo tu as gagné la partie ».

-Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre ! Vous ai-je informé de ma démission ?

 _Fred éclate de rire. Percy, son grand frère, faisant de l'humour. En plein milieu de la bataille. En plein milieu des sorts. Il regarde à ses pieds l'ancien ministre, transformé en une sorte d'oursin._

 _-Ma parole Perce, tu fais vraiment de l'humour !_

 _Fred se tourne vers Hermione pour lui montrer. Entendre son rire au milieu du chaos. Et tandis qu'il lance des sorts contre ces mangemorts, et se moque de son frère, il comprend qu'il se bat alors pour le sourire d'Hermione._

J'aurais aimé t'aimer, comme on aime le soleil, te dire que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer. J'aurais aimé t'écrire le plus beau des poèmes et construire un empire juste pour te sourire. Devenir le soleil, pour sécher tes sanglots et faire battre le ciel pour un futur plus beau.

 _-Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour. Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…_

Mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu vois, je n'y peux rien. Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien.


	43. L'hymne à l'amour

**L'hymne à l'amour - Edith Piaf**

 _Le ciel bleu, sur nous peut s'effondrer. Et la terre, peut bien s'écrouler._

Et un cri terrible retentit, un cri qu'aucun sortilège, aucune blessure ne pouvait infliger. Hermione se tourna violemment et son souffle se coupa. Elle ne voyait que Percy entourer un corps. Il hurlait. Et ce son était le plus terrible qu'Hermione n'ait jamais entendu. C'était pire que la douleur, pire que tout ce qui pouvait exister.

Elle vit alors le corps de Fred, allongé. Il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, semblant regarder vers le ciel. Il n'y avait plus d'étoiles dans ses yeux. Son visage était figé, ses mèches rousses retombant sur son front. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans le corps de Fred Weasley, son cœur s'était arrêté et il sembla à Hermione qu'il avait emporté un bout du sien. C'était comme si une partie de son âme se déchirait, s'échappait de son corps. La douleur était atroce, pire que les sortilèges de Bellatrix, pire que la fin du monde, pire que Ron les abandonnant, pire que ce que l'on peut imaginer. C'était une étoile qui s'éteignait.

Ron se laissa tomber près de son frère. Hermione ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus. Ses jambes tremblaient. Elle aurait voulu vomir, sur-le-champ, et effacer cette image de son esprit. Car Fred Weasley ne pouvait pas être mort, ses sens avaient dû la tromper.

Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonné. Fred. Son Fred. La mort ne pouvait pas avoir pris un être aussi tendre, aussi joyeux, aussi aimant. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir commis une telle monstruosité. C'était un frère, un ami, un amour. Il étant tant de choses. Tout ceci ne pouvait avoir quitté son corps. On ne pouvait éteindre une étoile, faire disparaitre un arc-en-ciel, lui enlever son Fred, son premier amour, son sorcier, son protecteur. On ne pouvait pas effacer tant d'amour d'un coup, en quelques secondes, sans prévenir.

 _Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi._

Il était mort à ses côtés. Il était mort en héros. Il était mort en riant. La bataille continuait et elle sentit Harry la pousser au loin. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts et Ron avait pris sa main pour l'obliger à fuir. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, Harry et Percy soutenant le corps sans vie de son amour perdu. Ils le déposèrent entre deux armures, à l'abri des bombes.

Hermione s'avança alors lentement vers lui et s'agenouilla. C'était étrange, on aurait dit qu'il dormait simplement. Elle contempla son visage et tendis une main vers sa joue. Elle était chaude, la vie n'avait pas encore entièrement quitté ce corps.

Elle essaya de retenir chaque détail de son visage, de s'imprégner de son odeur. Elle savoura cette dernière caresse qu'elle lui offrait. Elle voulait se rappeler de tout, graver cet instant dans sa mémoire.

Et lentement, comme pas peur de le briser, elle lui offrit un dernier baiser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et elle aurait pu le sentir sourire, comme autrefois. Elle ferma les yeux et revit ceux de Fred. Rieurs, joueurs, elle sentit ses mains sur ses joues, sa voix au creux de son oreille «Vous êtes bien trop romantique Miss Granger ».

Il n'y avait pas eu de dernière fois, pas de dernier baiser échangé, aucune larme, aucun adieu prononcé. Elle le laissait partir comme il était entré dans sa vie, dans le plus grand des fracas. Elle l'avait aimé, si fort. Il l'avait supplié de ne pas partir, elle lui demandait maintenant une dernière minute, un dernier rire, une dernière caresse. Elle lui chuchota un dernier merci au creux de l'oreille. Merci pour ces mois à tes côtés, merci de m'avoir aimé, d'avoir fait partie de ma vie. Merci d'avoir ouvert tes bras à cette enfant qui s'est transformée en femme, grâce à ton amour. Merci d'avoir existé. C'était notre dernier adieu Fred Weasley.

 _Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment._


	44. Je dors sur des roses

**Je dors sur des Roses - Mikelangelo Loconte**

 _Trop de bruits pour trop de nuits qui pensent._

Il avait laissé Fred entre deux armures. La vie avait quitté son corps et celui de Ron le faisait souffrir. La douleur s'immisçait dans tous ses membres, la mort se moquait de lui. Une rage immense, dévastatrice avait pris place en lui. Il voulait tous les tuer. Les voir souffrir, leur infliger les plus grandes tortures. On lui avait arraché son grand frère. On avait arraché la joie à ce monde, les rires, les farces. Fred Weasley était mort. Il était mort comme il avait vécu, en riant. Il avait charrié son grand frère une dernière fois. Ces dernières paroles avaient été pour Percy, pour le pardon, pour une famille unie, à nouveau.

 _Quand valse l'absence dans ce bal._

Cette famille qui était partie en cendre, en même temps que Fred. Ron avait alors frappé sa poitrine, lui avait hurlé au visage. Il devait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait se réveiller.

 _Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal._

Et George qui n'était pas là. George qui avait certainement senti son cœur s'arrêter, son âme quitter son corps. Où était-il ? Il ne voulait que son frère, son grand frère, son ainé. Il voulait ses bras, les baisers de sa mère, la chaleur de sa sœur. Cette famille ne serait plus jamais la même. Cette famille serait brisée, à jamais. Et George allait mourir. Il le savait. Il allait devoir vivre sans sa moitié, une partie de lui était morte en même temps que Fred et Ron pleurait ses deux grands frères. Il n'y aurait plus de Fred et George, plus de Forge et Gred. Il ne resterait qu'un fantôme du passé, de leur enfance, de leur vie.

Il pouvait entendre le hurlement de sa mère. Elle s'était effondrée, ses genoux frappant lourdement le sol.

-Mon garçon.

Et George avait accouru. Il était rentré dans la grande salle et s'était vu mort, sa famille encerclant son corps. Il avait tenté de les rejoindre, mais le poids de sa douleur l'avait renversé et il était tombé, lui aussi. Alors Ron était venu à son secours. George l'avait regardé et Ron sembla voire la folie dans les yeux de son grand frère.

-C'est une blague, Ron ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dis-moi que j'ai subi un maléfice. Ron… RON !

Alors son hurlement avait résonné dans toute la grande salle, faisant exploser les vitres, renversant tout sur son passage. Il avait couru jusqu'au corps de son jumeau et l'avait encerclé.

-Réveille-toi. Freddie, réveille-toi. Tu n'as pas le droit. FRED !

 _Je dors sur des roses qui signent ma croix._

Mais Fred n'avait pas bougé. Il ressemblait à une poupée désarticulée. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et son père avait essayé de dégager George de la mort.

-N'approchez pas ! Ne le touchez pas. Reculez ! Tous ! Vous l'empêchez de respirer.

Et la poitrine de Ron le faisait souffrir. Il voyait la mort en direct, sous ses yeux, la mort dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute sa cruauté, dans toute sa folie. Il avait envie de vomir. Il aurait donné sa vie en échange de celle de Fred. Pour que toujours existe Fred et George, pour que la joie rayonne, pour que le rire des jumeaux emplisse le monde, lui donne un peu de couleurs, un peu de bonheur. Alors, leur mère s'était approchée et George avait éclaté dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi maman, pourquoi ? Qu'on me prenne à sa place, s'il te plaît maman. Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! Maman…

Et sa mère lui avait caressé les cheveux, tendrement, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle l'avait serré contre son cœur. Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil. Le fantôme de Fred serait toujours présent sur le visage de George.

 _Je devine ton visage sur les ombres_

Son rire allait se cogner aux murs, son absence allait les écraser, sa voix allait résonner pour toujours au plus profond d'eux.

 _Les souvenirs sombrent, m'assassinent._

Et Ron pleura pour son grand frère qui venait de subir la plus terrible des pertes. Il ne savait pas vivre seul, il n'avait jamais appris. Alors Ron prit peur pour lui. Peur qu'il ne se jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie. Peur de devoir apporter deux fois plus de fleurs sur une tombe. Car George serait enterré avec son frère, dans le même lit. Ne jamais les séparer.

Alors, il s'approcha de son grand-frère et c'est toute la famille qui s'enlaça. Se soutenir, espérer récupérer un peu de chaleur humaine, un peu de réconfort. La bataille n'était pas finie.

-Hé Forge, qu'est-ce qui est aussi vide que le cerveau de Goyle ?

Et Ron crut entendre Fred lui répondre « ma vie sans la tienne ».

 _La douleur s'impose, mais je n'ose pas manquer de toi, dans mes nuits, dans la pluie, dans les rires, dans le pire de ma vie._

-Harry Potter est mort

 _Trop de bruit pour mon esprit qui tangue. Sur mes rêves exsangues._

Et le cri d'Hermione avait percé l'aube. Lui avait déchiré les entrailles. Non, pas un autre frère, pas une autre tombe à fleurir. Pas Harry. Pas le survivant. C'était impossible.

Et pourtant, il voyait le corps de son meilleur ami dans les bras d'Hagrid, ce corps sans vie, sans chaleur, semblable à celui de Fred. C'était impossible. Pourquoi ?! Bordel, mais pourquoi ?! Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, plus aucune chance, c'était fini. Ils avaient perdu. Il regarda Hermione et son aspect lui glaça le sang. Elle venait de perdre ses deux amours. Son passé et son futur.

 _Au-dessus de ton corps défendu, mon amour pendu, se balance._

Et lui, il avait perdu ses deux frères, son cœur et son âme, son enfance et son adolescence. Il voulu partir avec eux. Se poster devant Voldemort et le tuer à main nue. Voir la vie s'échapper de ce corps putride, arracher cette main qui avait causé tant de pertes déjà. Il avait mal, son cœur sortait littéralement de sa poitrine et Ron aurait voulu lui-même se l'arracher. Pour ne plus ressentir, ne plus avoir mal, pour mourir.

 _Drôle de danse._

Et Harry s'était relevé. Le cœur de Ron s'était remis à battre. Il regarda George se tourner vers le vide

-Hé Fred, Harry est…

Et il tomba à nouveau pour ne jamais se relever.

 _Je hais les roses autant que mes sanglots._


	45. On n'oubliera jamais hier

**On n'oubliera jamais hier - Marie Mai**

 _J'veux pas qu'on me dise que t'es bien mieux là bas_

La bataille finale avait eu lieu quelques semaines auparavant. Les hommages et les enterrements des victimes avaient été rendus. Hermione était restée forte, fidèle à elle-même jusqu'à l'enterrement de Fred où elle s'était effondrée.

 _J'veux pas qu'on me dise que la vie c'est comme ça_

Elle avait hurlé, déchirant le ciel. Harry avait tenté de la réconforter, mais elle l'avait frappé suppliant qu'on la prenne à sa place. Alors, George l'avait enlacé. Il avait hurlé avec elle. Il s'était effondré. Un bout de son âme, de son cœur partait avec Fred. Alors il avait soutenu Hermione. La réchauffant comme il le pouvait. Et elle s'était calmée, doucement, en s'excusant. Ils avaient passé plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 _J'voudrais plus voir, j'aimerai mieux plus sentir_

Fred avait fait crier sa mère une dernière fois. Harry s'était senti démuni. Il aurait voulu prendre la douleur d'Hermione, l'extirpé de son cœur. Il aurait subi cent doloris pour ne pas voir la douleur lacérer ce visage qu'il aimait tant.

 _J'veux surtout pas croire que c'est des choses qui arrivent._

Ron s'était réfugié dans les bras de son grand frère et d'Hermione. Et c'est toute la famille qui les avait rejoints. Se serrer les uns contre les autres pour ne pas sombrer, partager sa peine. Harry était resté en retrait ainsi que Fleur. George avait fait éclater un feu d'artifice et le rire de Fred avait envahi le ciel, une toute dernière fois.

 _Pour tous ceux qui restent, pour ceux qui espèrent._

Il fallut plusieurs matins pour que le sourire d'Hermione reprenne sa place sur son visage. Elle se réveillait en hurlant, l'angoisse au fond du ventre. Ses cauchemars étaient réels. Fred était mort, partit à jamais. Harry la prenait alors dans ses bras et Ron les rejoignait. A eux deux, ils réussissaient à calmer ses crises, jusqu'à la prochaine.

 _Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière._

Fred avait laissé un trou, immense, une plaie béante. Le Terrier était plus calme, plus morne, moins vivant. Fred avait marqué leur vie au fer rouge. Il avait laissé sa griffe dans le cœur d'Hermione et son absence était omniprésente, partout, tout le temps. Il n'y avait plus de Forge et Gred. Il n'y avait plus qu'un. Seul, titubant, en équilibre entre la vie et la mort. Le rêve et la réalité. Il y avait le fantôme de Fred, partout, tout le temps, à chaque coin de mur, sur chaque lèvre, dans chaque cœur, dans chaque geste de George, dans chacune de ses paroles, dans son timbre de voix, dans sa ressemblance écrasante avec Fred. Il était parti dans une explosion et cela les avait brisé. Il était parti sans un au revoir, sans rien voir.

Il y eut les longues heures au cimetière, il y eut la douleur de George et d'Hermione partagée, silencieuse. Les cris souvent, les pleurs, la douleur tout le temps. C'est terrible la guerre. Il n'y a pas de sélection, pas de profil type, il n'y a que des êtres, différents et magnifiques, arrachés à ce monde, à la vie.

 _Pour tout ce qu'on laisse, pour tout ce qu'on perd. On s'accroche à demain mais on n'oubliera jamais hier._

Il y avait les pleurs de Molly, le silence hurlant d'Arthur, Ginny dans les bras de Bill. Il y avait une famille si grande, si forte, réduite à rien, à une poussière, réduite en cendre. C'était toute la joie du monde qui était partit avec Fred Weasley, les rires, l'amour.

 _Maintenant que tout est fait, et qu'on ne peut pas revenir._

Une brûlure dans les yeux d'Hermione et des larmes, toujours plus présentes, s'écrasant contre ses lèvres. Des semaines, des mois, le regard dans le vide, loin sur la mer, perdus entre les vagues. Des regrets, de la colère qui avait explosé entre les bras d'Harry. Et puis le pardon. Ron et Hermione chez George, la solitude d'Harry, les bras réconfortants, les baisers parfois. Et puis l'amour, revenant réchauffer le cœur d'Hermione, comme un vieil ami. Elle s'était approché d'Harry un jour et lui avait murmuré « Toi tu vis ». Elle avait effleuré ses lèvres et fait éclater son cœur.

 _Il faut se remettre à rire. Il faut se remettre à sourire_

Et puis, les angoisses sont espacées, sont devenues moins violentes. Les bras d'Harry suffisaient. Et puis, un jour, son sourire était réapparu. C'était une soirée d'hiver, au coin du feu. Harry était rentré du travail plus tôt et il avait vu Hermione dans la cuisine, Ron et George à ses côtés. Hermione riait aux blagues de ses amis et le cœur d'Harry s'était mis à battre à nouveau. Alors il l'avait prise dans ses bras et elle avait éclaté de rire. Il s'était assis à ses côtés, Ron et George face à eux et avait caressé le creux de son poignet où un petit F était gravé à l'encre noire.

Et George lui avait murmuré : « Ne laisse jamais son sourire s'échappé, ne sois pas aussi bête que mon frère » et des larmes avaient coulés au fond des yeux du dernier jumeau.

 _Si tu m'entends aujourd'hui, de là haut dans l'autre monde._

Il y aurait toujours des larmes, des angoisses, les fantômes viendraient les hanter souvent, la peur resterait toujours cachée, au fond de leur ventre. Mais ils étaient de ceux qui guérissent, de ceux qui se battent, de ceux qui vivent et qui aiment. Le sourire d'Hermione ne devait jamais plus quitter ses lèvres parce qu'il était la seul chose capable d'éclairer leurs vies si abimés.

 _Envoies un peu de pluie pour mes fleurs sur ta tombe._


	46. Sois tranquille

**Sois tranquille - Emmanuel Moire**

 _Je sais l'absence, je sais le manque et les regrets._

Être à Pré au lard avec Hermione Granger lui semblait irréel. Elle marchait à ses côtés, d'un pas léger, et son odeur enivrante montait à la tête d'Harry. Rien ne lui semblait important à présent. Ni la guerre, les blessures, le poids des pertes.

 _Je sais l'effort et le courage à retrouver._

-Où va –t-on ?

-Voir George et Fred.

 _Ces souvenirs qu'il faudra vivre et continuer_

Harry sourit et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de sa femme. Arrivés dans le nouveau magasin de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, une tornade rousse courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Harry souleva son petit corps et le garçon rit.

-Comment ça va Freddie ?

-Fred va bien.

Harry le déposa à terre et le petit garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu rougis Fred ?

-Parce que tu as un joli sourire Hermione.

 _Sois tranquille, tout va bien. Sois tranquille, je repose en paix où je vais. Sois tranquille et soit certain, où que tu sois…_

 **En hommage à Frederic Giddeon Weasley, mort le 2 mai 1998, un mois après ses vingt ans. Merci pour toutes ces années de rire à tes côtés. Merci de nous avoir prouvé que tout était possible si on avait assez de cran.**

… _Je veille sur toi mon frère_


	47. Note

Voilà, c'est fini.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu et que vous avez eu plaisir à la lire, autant que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

J'ai décidé de tout poster d'un coup étant donné que je n'aurais bientôt plus le temps de le faire toutes les semaines.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivi et de m'avoir lu.

Certains chapitres ont été très difficiles à écrire, surtout les derniers et la mort de Fred qui est, à mon sens, la plus cruelle de toutes.

Merci pour tous vos gentils commentaires et votre soutien

Et surtout, merci à J.K Rowling pour nous avoir offert cet univers qui ne cesse de me fasciner, de me faire rire et pleurer. Harry Potter est une partie de mon enfance, mon adolescence et ma vie d'adulte. Je ne cesse de découvrir et redécouvrir cet univers et il grandit avec moi. Je pense que, malgré toutes ces années, Harry Potter reste une des meilleures écoles de la vie, grâce aux personnages et au génie de l'auteure.

À bientôt j'espère

Ana


End file.
